


The new assistant

by Peace1996



Series: Office AU [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A lot of sex, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Choking, Cuddles, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Office AU, Office Sex, Rimming, Secret Relationship, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 59,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace1996/pseuds/Peace1996
Summary: Nicholas is a successful business man and needs a new assistant. He didn't know that he would change his life, work and private, completely.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Nicholas Latifi & Lance Stroll, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Series: Office AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203458
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> this is a request by Racingirl63 and was originally planned for my George & Nicky One Shot book. But as I started writing it, it got way out of hand and I thought it would be better to post it separately.
> 
> You can send me request for any of my books, I don't care what.
> 
> Have fun reading it :)

"Mr. Latifi, can I disturb you for a moment?” Nicholas looked up from his papers and saw Claire, his employee, standing in the slightly opened door. "Sure, come in."

Claire opened the door and came in. “We found a young man who would be a perfect fit for the position as your personal assistant. He's currently in my office. I would like to introduce him to you. Would you have time for it?"

Nicholas checked his planner. “I have time, I won't have my next meeting for two hours. Please bring him here.” Claire nodded and left the room. Nicholas focused back on his files.

Shortly afterwards there was another knock and Claire came in with a young, tall and slim man. "Mr. Latifi, may I introduce you to Mr. George Russell?” Nicholas got up and walked around his desk until he was in front of them. "Mr. Russell, nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and George took it. "I'm delighted to meet you, too." Nicholas felt George's soft skin, and on closer inspection, he noticed how good George looked.

He had beautiful green eyes, long eyelashes and a great smile. If he did a good job now, he would be perfect. "Have a seat." Nicholas pointed to the chair in front of his desk. “Claire, would you leave us alone? I'll call you when we're done."

Claire nodded and left the room. The door clicked shut. Nicholas sat back in his chair and looked at George. "Mr. Russell, why did you apply for the job?" "I love organizing things, planning things and working with people."

George smiled and Nicholas couldn't help but smile too. “Have you done this job before?” “I'm still young, I don't have a lot of experience, but I work hard and am capable of learning.” “I don't care about experience. I can teach you a lot that you haven't done yet. It is only important to me that you are willing to learn and that you can put what you have learned into practice."

"I can do that. I am very attentive and I am willing to learn.” “Sometimes you have to work at different times and on weekends, would that be a problem?” “No, that would not be a problem.”

Nicholas let his eyes wander over George, he had to hire this man. He seems capable and his looks could help him at business events.

“I would like to hire you. I have a good feeling about you. The first time would be on trial, until I see whether you are really suitable. If you can, you can start on Monday.” George's smile widened. 

“Thank you, Mr. Latifi. I won't let you down.” Nicholas picked up the phone and called Claire, asking her over. Shortly afterwards she was in his office. “Claire, can you get a contract ready for Mr. Russell? He will work here for us from Monday on.”

"Mr. Russell, Claire will go through your contract with you and clarify everything else. I'll see you on Monday at 8 am.” They both got up. "Thank you." Nicholas and George shook hands and Claire and George left the office.

Nicholas continued to work through his papers but couldn't concentrate very much, his thoughts were on George the whole time.

When he came to his empty apartment in the evening and lay exhausted in bed, his thoughts were again buzzing around George. His business partners will get jealous if he comes to the events with him.

How he would love to see him in a suit, flattering his slim figure. Nicholas realized how turned on that thought. He slipped his hand into his underpants and cupped his penis.

His thoughts were on George again. He imagined George kneeling in front of him and looking at him with those beautiful eyes as he licked Nicholas's penis. How he gradually takes his penis into his mouth until it was completely in him.

Nicholas' hand quickened and the other stroked his nipple. He imagined getting deep into George's throat. After a few strokes he came in his underpants.

He took them off and wiped the cum away. He tossed it on the floor and stared at the ceiling. The two will have a lot of fun together.

It was Monday and when Nicholas came into the office he saw that George was waiting in front of his office. He was wearing a light blue shirt, which wasn't completely buttoned up and you could guess what was hidden underneath. His hair was styled up and Nicholas was sure that he had never seen anyone look this good.

“Good morning Mr. Russell. Please come to my office.” George nodded and stood up. Together they went to Nicholas' office. "Please have a seat." Nicholas pointed to the chair again. He himself took off his jacket and hung it over the rake.

"I'll show you a few things that will be your job from now on." He sat down in his seat. “Your desk is the empty one in front of my office. If you need office supplies, go to Claire's. I will introduce you to all of the employees later."

George nodded and smiled at Nicholas. “All calls will come to you first. Some of them you will be able to take care of, some of them you will have to put through to me. You have a program on their computer with which you can plan my appointments."

Nicholas turned his screen so that George was looking at it. With the mouse pointer he showed him the individual functions. “It synchronizes automatically. That means you can make appointments for me and I can see them directly. "

“Every now and then you get documents from me that you should send or attach. But I'll always tell you what to do with it. Do you have any questions so far?"

“No, Mr. Latifi. I understood everything.” “On Friday I was invited to an important event with my business partners. You have to prepare a few documents for this. Jack, who works in our finance department, will help you with that. You will also receive a key for the office from Claire."

Nicholas opened a drawer in his desk and took out a phone. “This is your company phone. You have already saved all the numbers of our employees. This allows them to be reached at any time, but we can also reach you at any time. Please make sure that it’s always switched on and that you’ll always have it with you."

He handed the phone to George, and when he put it in his hand, their fingers touched. Nicholas felt the smooth skin of George again. Nicholas was electrocuted, but as soon as they stopped touching, it was over.

"Do you have any other questions, Mr. Russell?" George shook his head. "I'm going to show you around now and introduce you to everyone. Then I'll show you your place. Welcome in our little company."

From then on, everything went almost naturally. After Nicholas showed George around and showed him his place, he started to work.

In the afternoon Nicholas was going through a few numbers when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and George peeked in. "Mr. Latifi, I've finished Friday's paperwork. Would you like to have a look at them?" "Gladly, come in.”  
George came in with a briefcase and closed the door. He went to Nicholas' desk and put the folder in front of him. Nicholas opened the folder and looked through the files. George looked at him nervously and played with his hands.

Nicholas noticed this and smiled at him. “You don't need to be nervous. This is your first job, I won't be mad if you would make mistakes. Can you come here for a moment? I have a question."

George took a sigh of relief and walked around the desk. “Can you tell me what you mean by that?” George leaned forward and was suddenly very close to Nicholas. Nicholas could smell George's after shave and forced himself to keep his mind busy and not imagine what else he would want to do with him.

“This is a brief summary of the numbers given earlier. I thought that would help.” George turned his head and his face was so close to Nicholas's that he could just bend forward a little and the two would kiss.

“That's a very good idea, Mr. Russell. Very good job.” George smiled. “You can call it a day. You have learned a lot and it could get more stressful in the next few days, when I need you."

“Thank you, Mr. Latifi. Have a good evening.” George smiled again at Nicholas and then disappeared through the door. Nicholas took a deep breath. This boy is driving him crazy and this is only the first day.

The next few days went well. George did a very good job and Nicholas was very happy to have hired him.

Nicholas picked up the phone and dialled George's extension. "Mr. Russell, can you come to my office?” “Of course.” The two of them hung up and after a short knock, George came into Nicholas' office. "Mr. Russell, I sent you an email. There's a guest list attached for tomorrow's event. Can you please print it out and write to everyone who he is, who he works for and other important information?"

"I can do this. I can finish it today.” “Thank you. Please also print out all documents for the hotel reservation. Claire had already booked it for me some time ago."

"I'll let Claire know that she'll send me the papers. Will Mrs. Latifi be there too?” Nicholas laughed and George was visibly uncomfortable. “I'm sorry.” “Don't be sorry. I am not married and there is no other woman or man in my life. "

He didn't know why he added that. "Good to know." George grinned and Nicholas thought he saw him wink at him. George was almost out of the office when he turned back. "Please call me George." "Okay George." 

When Nicholas was in the shower that evening, his thoughts caught on George again. In his voice, the way he winked at him, and in his body. It wasn't long before he came.

The next day he came to the office later. Already dressed in his suit, he entered the office at noon. When he passed George's desk, he was out of sight. He went into his office and left the door open.

When George came back he immediately called him to his office. He swallowed at the sight of Nicholas in his suit and stared at him a little too obviously. "Are you okay?" George woke up from his trance and nodded.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you in a suit yet." George blushed and was visibly embarrassed. Nicholas didn't want it to be any more embarrassing and didn't comment on it.

"I wanted to pick up the documents." George nodded and left the office briefly. He came back with a portfolio and gave it to Nicholas. He flipped through them. "That's perfect. Very good job George. How do you like it here with us?"

He put the portfolio in his pocket and didn't see George's eyes fall on Nicholas's ass. "Very good, everyone is nice and I really enjoy my work." “I asked around a little and everyone is very happy with you. I am very satisfied with you and your work."

“Thank you very much. I wish you a lot of fun tonight.” “Thank you. Maybe the next time I might take you with me. I’m pretty sure you would be doing it good.” “Admit, you just want to see me in a suit.” George grinned and left the office but stopped for a second. "You should wear a suit more often, that looks really good on you."

Nicholas didn't know what to say. But he was sure that he will definitely take George with him next time. And maybe just to see him in a suit.

The evening was boring as always. Nicholas never liked these events, but they were important. Thanks to George's work, things went better than usual and he was able to improve business relationships and make new ones.

In the evening he fell into his hotel bed, exhausted. He was reading through a few more emails when he got a message. He saw that it was from George and wondered why he was texting him so late. He was afraid that something had happened in the company.

He opened the message and saw the photo that George had sent him. It was a selfie of George in a suit. The shirt had a few buttons open again. The text below was: "So that you don't have to wait until the next event to see me in a suit."

Nicholas was sure he'll take George with him next time. Perhaps he should also introduce in the office that everyone must wear suits.

Nicholas was in the office early on Monday, working through Friday's files. Exactly at 8 o'clock there was a knock on his door and George peeked in.

"Good morning, how did it go on Friday." "Very good, I had good conversations and thanks to your good work, I was even able to land a new deal."

“That sounds very good, I'm happy for you. Did you receive my photo?” “I have. I received an invitation to a small event on Friday. Are you already doing something on Friday in a month?” George took out his phone and checked his calendar.

“No, I have nothing to do on that day.” “If you want, I would like to take you with me.” “If you wear a suit again, I'll be there.” “Very good, I'll put that in the calendar right away. This is an important event, we can close some big deals, but we can also lose some.  
We have to be well prepared for it. I've already sent you the information. This is currently the top priority."

"I'll start right away." George turned and left. "George!", George stopped shortly before he was at the door. "I want to see you in the outfit you sent me a picture of on Friday." He winked at him and George grinned. "I'll do it for you, boss."

Nicholas worked hard and long until the late hours of the night. George didn't leave his side. Also, on Wednesday he stayed late into the evening. There was a knock and George came into the room with a cup of coffee.

“Thank you, George. You're welcome to go, you don't have to stay.” Nicholas took a sip and groaned. “I don't want to leave you alone. Can I do something for you or can I help you?” Nicholas shook his head and hoisted softly.

"Everything OK? Are you in pain?” “Everything is okay, I only have a bit neck pain. It'll go away soon.” George walked around the desk and stood behind Nicholas. He put his hands on Nicholas' shoulder and began to massage him. 

“You don't need to do that, George.” “My mother always had that too. I massaged her shoulders every evening. I can do that for you, too.” He hit a knot and Nicholas gave a small moan. "I can feel it that you like it."

George tucked his hands a little under Nicholas' shirt. "You have strong shoulders, you can't see that under their shirts." "You have strong hands, you can't see that with you either."

George rubbed a little more until Nicholas felt better. “Thank you, George. You are welcome to call it a day, I won't need much longer either.” “Is it really okay? I can also stay." "Go, you've already done more than you have to."

Nicholas smiled at him. “Good night, Mr. Latifi. And I can show you what it looks like under my shirt.” He left Nicholas's office with a wink, and shortly afterwards he heard the front door close.

Nicholas didn't work long like he'd told George. At home, he immediately fell into bed. He was too exhausted to do anything else. When he was about to turn off the light, his phone lit up with a message. He sighed and considered reading it the next morning. But it could be important.

It wasn't important, at least not to the company. George had sent him another picture. He was standing in front of a mirror, only dressed in short shorts. “I wanted to show you what it looks like under my shirt. Will you show me how it looks under yours?"

Nicholas was speechless. George looked really good half-naked. He was well trained and he made it harder and harder to resist him. He wondered if he should send George a picture. He was his boss, he shouldn't be doing this. But somehow it was already happening more than it should be in a normal boss-assistant relationship.

He postponed the decision until the next morning. He woke up that morning after a dream about George. He decided against the photo, at least for now.

When he got to his office, George was already there. "Good morning, George." "Good morning, Mr. Latifi." He grinned and winked at him. In his office there was a fresh coffee and a muffin on his table.

He started his computer and when he was looking for documents in a closet, George came in. “I brought you a coffee and a muffin. So, you can start the day strengthened." "Thank you, George.”

“I hope you liked my picture. I also hope to get one of you soon.” George left the room without waiting for an answer. Not much longer and Nicholas can no longer hold back. But he currently has to prepare for the deals and not think about his hot assistant.

But that was more difficult than expected. George kept coming in and bringing him something to drink, documents or asking him something. The day passed far too quickly and it was already dark outside again.

Everyone has already left the office and even though Nicholas had told George that he could leave, he stayed in the office again. "Mr. Latifi. Should I massage your shoulders again?” “If it doesn't bother you.” “Nothing you tell me makes me bother.”

Like the day before, he stood behind Nicholas and began to massage him. “Will you send me a picture?” “What do you want it for?” “I would like to know what you look like under your clothes. You have such strong shoulders. I would like to know what else you are hiding."

"You will get a photo afterwards if you want it." "I'm looking forward to it." Nicholas kept working while George continued to massage him. “Thank you, George. I'm done for today. We can go.” They put everything on display and left the building together.

"Have a good evening, George." George stared at the Mercedes Nicholas was driving. "Is that your car?" Nicholas nodded. “I didn't think you could get any more attractive. You absolutely have to take me with you once."

“When we're done with the deals, I can take you with me.” “I'll keep that in mind. And please don't forget the picture. I can't wait.” George grinned and then went to his own car.

Nicholas entered his apartment. When he got changed, he thought of the picture for George again. He stood topless in front of the mirror and took a picture. He sent it to George, albeit on his personal phone. He considered leaving a comment, but only wrote that George should write to him privately. You could never know, who could read the messages on the company phone.

He took a shower and then made himself something to eat. He'd forgotten the message to George again. As he ate, he saw that a number had written him a message. It could only be George. He opened the message and almost choked on his food.

It was a picture of George's crotch. He was only wearing underwear and the outline of his penis was easy to see. “That's what you did to me when you sent that picture. I'm just a little disappointed that you were still wearing your pants."

Nicholas didn't answer, but kept looking at the picture. When he was in bed, he looked at the photo again. He couldn't help but jerk off. He didn't know how much longer it would need and he and George would cross the threshold of work and private if they hadn't already done so.

The next morning, he got up and had another message from George. It was a selfie in front of the mirror, he just came out of the shower and the towel around his waist was very low. “Good morning to my favourite boss. I can't wait to see you."

"I'm stopping at the bakery, would you like something too?" Nicholas did not comment on the picture. “Surprise me, boss. 😉 “ He got a coffee from the bakery and a cupcake for George.

"Good morning boss." George grinned but didn't address the photos and Nicholas was very glad, he didn’t know what he could say anyway. “Good morning George. I brought you a cupcake.” He put it on the table in front of George. "Thank you." He smiled and Nicholas walked into his office.

He worked in peace, this time George didn't interrupt him. He didn't hear from him again until he got another message from George. It was a private message. Like the other times, it was a photo. George had the cupcake in hand and was licking the frosting off. “You have chosen the perfect pastry. I love licking the cream off."

Nicholas knew George wanted it to be ambiguous. And again, the thought of George on his knees in front of him came to him. Inadvertently, his penis became hard. "What are you doing to me George." Nicholas whispered.

Nicholas left the office earlier that day. “George, you can go too. It is the weekend and you have worked hard enough. Have a nice weekend.” Nicholas said goodbye to the others and drove home.

Finally, it was the weekend, finally no work and finally distance from George. But that didn't go as planned. Because he got another message that evening. A selfie of George pouting on it. “I miss our evenings together in the office. I miss massaging you and feeling your strong shoulders." 

"I miss the massage too." "Maybe I should come over and give you your massage." Nicholas chuckled. “Enjoy your weekend George.” Nicholas put down his phone.

He was enjoying his weekend and didn't hear from George until Saturday evening. He got two pictures, one with George wearing a black shirt, the other a dark blue shirt. “What should I wear tonight, boss? The black or the blue one?"

Nicholas looked carefully at the pictures. He decided on the black shirt, even if he would have preferred not to choose a shirt. “The black shirt. Are you going out tonight?” “I'll meet my friends, even if I'd rather be with you.”

"Have fun." Nicholas spent the Saturday evening alone on the sofa with a glass of wine. His phone blinked and Nicholas already knew who was going to text him.

"There are a lot of guys here who look good, but none of them look as good as you do." George sent a picture that made him pout. His hair was tousled and his cheeks pink. His shirt was unbuttoned even more and Nicholas thought he looked totally sexy. But it was also clear that he was a bit tipsy.

"I'm sorry, I hope you still have fun." "I did, but I would have more fun if you were around." Nicholas sent him a picture of his full wine glass. "I enjoy my evening on the sofa."

“I knew you are one, who would be drinking wine. You always look so classy. I would like to know whether you are so classy always and everywhere, or whether there is something else in you, some other side." "Maybe you will find out some time. Have a nice evening, I'll go to sleep."

He got no more answers from George and got ready for bed. As he was about to turn off his light, he saw that he had received an answer from George. "Pity. Do you actually wear pyjamas or are you sleeping naked?"

He knows he shouldn't, but he sent George a photo. He had pulled the covers down so far that you could see his bare torso, just above his penis. It really looked like he is naked, and not like it actually is, still wearing his boxer shorts. "Omg, boss. How I would love to rip off the covers. Do you show me what you are hiding under the covers?"

“Maybe another time.” “Boss, you can't just let me down now. How am I supposed to survive the rest of the evening when I have to think about what it would look like under your covers all the time?"

"You will be fine, have fun." Nicholas put down his phone, but his thoughts stayed with George. How could their relationship change so quickly? Was that still okay? Or did they cross borders?

He went to sleep and again in his dreams he saw those beautiful eyes. The next morning his eyes fell on his phone and the unread messages from George.

"Please boss, show me more."

"I have to think about you all the time."

A few more confused lines followed, on which George was clearly drunk. This was followed by a picture that was very similar to the picture of Nicholas that he had sent to George the night before, but George had no blanket over his legs, he only hid his penis with one hand. You could also see his mouth and the way he bit his lip.

"I sleep naked and my thoughts are on you." Nicholas pondered what to say. But since he has already gone too far, he took a picture of his underpants in which his hard on was clearly visible. “Good morning George. I hope you slept well. I just wanted to show you what your picture did to me."

He didn't know how to face him tomorrow. He went into the shower and his thoughts were on George, as so often lately, more precisely on the photo George had sent him last night. He cupped his still hard penis and slowly began to jerk off.

He came with a moaned George on his lips. He finished washing himself and got out of the shower. With a towel around his waist, he went back to his bedroom. He got dressed and went to his study room to go through the files a little bit more. He was still nervous about the upcoming event.

His eyes kept falling on his phone, but George didn't answer him. He was slowly getting nervous, had he crossed a line after all? But George had also sent him photos. He tried to concentrate on his files, but couldn't.

He decided to go for a run. He changed and switched his phone to airplane mode. He turned on the music and started running. He loved to clear his head like that. And much to his luck, it worked and slowly all the negative feelings about his relationship with George flew away.

After an hour he came home exhausted but satisfied. He quickly took a shower and then turned off airplane mode again. There were some messages from friends and family, and one from George.

“Boss, you don't even know how much I like your picture. I would like to know what it looks like under the pants.” Nicholas let out a sigh of relief, he hadn't done anything wrong, George had probably just slept.

“Maybe you'll find out one day.” “I'm already looking forward to the event at the end of the month. I'll see you in a suit and I hope I'll see the rest of you then too. Unless you want to show me now."

Nicholas was happy too, he just didn't know if he could wait that long. "I don’t want to give away everything now, where would be the anticipation of joy, if I would show you everything right now. I'm also looking forward to see you in a suit too."  
He started to make himself something to eat. "I'll make myself especially beautiful for you." “I have no doubt in that.”

The next day, Nicholas came to the office a little later, before that he was still on an outside appointment. When he saw George's outfit, his breath caught. George was wearing the suit he'd sent Nicholas a photo of.

He wasn't wearing a tie, so it wasn't too fancy and still suitable for the office. George saw Nicholas reaction and had to grin. "Good morning boss.", He winked at him. “How did your appointment go?” “Very good. Would you be so kind as to make me a coffee? Then please bring this to my office. I also have to discuss a few things with you about the event."

Nicholas went quickly to his office. A moment later, George came in with a coffee and closed the door. "Please." He sat down on the chair across from Nicholas and Nicholas felt how George ran his gaze over his body and bit his lip in the process.

“We have a few more things to discuss. We'll go there together, I'll take you with me. This is way easier than driving separately.” “Does that mean you will take me in your shiny Mercedes?” George wiggled his eyebrows and leaned forward a little. "Yes, but maybe I'll take another car, which would be better for a longer ride."

"Please don't, you promised me and I can't wait. The ride isn’t too long anyway." Nicholas chuckled. “Okay, it's the Mercedes. You still have to book two hotel rooms for us. It should be double rooms for single use and be in the hotel where the event takes place."

"Why two rooms, we can share a room too." George winked at Nicholas. "Then there would be questions from Jamie in the accounting department, why only one was paid, but the two of us went together to that event." "What a shame, then I'll have to sneak into your hotel room during the night."

"There are always two key cards so you have a spare one in case I lose mine." Nicholas grinned and George couldn't help but grin. The flirting was interrupted by Claire knocking on Nicholas' door.

"Mr. Latifi I have a couple of questions about a couple of papers.” “Come on in Claire. We just finished. George please do the chores, as I just told you." "Of course. If you need anything, just call me.” George was almost out of the room when Nicholas stopped him. "George, you have to stay longer in the office today, I need your help all day." George nodded and left the room.

For the rest of the day they spoke briefly and only about work. When the last of the others left the office it was quiet. Nicholas was so absorbed in his work that he was startled when there was a knock.

"Come in." George came in. "Everyone's gone, we're all alone." George grinned and walked over to Nicholas. "What do you say about my outfit?" He opened two more buttons on his shirt and Nicholas got more views of the breast below.

“Very good, just please wear a tie at the event.” “Is that such a formal event?” “Yes, besides, you don't know they might come in handy for other things and activities.“ “I think we'll find some things for that. Should I give you a massage again?"

George moved on and put his hands on Nicholas' shoulders again. “Are you taking me with you so you can make the others jealous?” “I'm taking you so that you can learn how something like this works. And yes, to make the others jealous. None of them have such a hot assistant."

"Is that why you hired me?" George continued to massage Nicholas. “Not only, but it was a huge plus. But I quickly found out that you do a good job too."

"After my job interview, the only thing I could do, is to think about you." George whispered in his ear. Nicholas turned the chair and pulled George onto his lap. He stroked the strip of skin that could be seen through George's open shirt.

He opened more buttons. "Do you like what you feel?" George grinned. Nicholas slipped his hand in and stroked his nipple. "We'll have a lot of fun together." Nicholas took his hand from George's shirt and placed it on his cheek.

He turned George's head in his direction and kissed him. The kiss quickly became passionate and the tongues danced together. George broke up briefly to sit on his lap with his legs apart and then kissed him again.

George began to roll his hips and made Nicholas moan. He pushed the jacket over George's shoulders and threw it away. He undid the last buttons and took off George's shirt too.

He broke the kiss and gently kissed George's neck. "Touch me, Mr. Latifi." Nicholas stroked George's chest with his hands. When he pinched George's nipple, George threw his head back and groaned.

"So beautiful." Nicholas turned George's head back and kissed him wildly again. George hastily undid the buttons on Nicholas' shirt and took it off. He threw it away and ran his hands over Nicholas's chest.

He pulled away from Nicholas and stood up. He kissed the way from Nicholas belly button to his pants. "I'm looking forward to finally seeing you without you pants." George opened Nicholas' pants. Nicholas lifted his bum and George was able to pull his pants down far enough.

Nicholas penis was clearly visible. George breathed kisses on Nicholas's hard penis. A damp stain had already formed on the pants. George licked its tip and the damp stain, his eyes never leaving Nicholas. Slowly he pulled down Nicholas underpants.

"It's better than I imagined." "What did you imagine?" "That I give you a blowjob and then you fuck me hard on your desk." He looked up at Nicholas as he took his penis into his Hand and licked its tip.

His gaze stayed with Nicholas as he licked the length of his head and then put it in his mouth. For Nicholas it was even better than he imagined. He stroked George's hair. "Since the first meeting I imagined how you kneel in front of me and look at me with your beautiful eyes."

George grinned as best he could and his head bounced faster on Nicholas's penis. He felt the moist warmth around his penis and how George's tongue licked over his tip. He groaned and was glad that nobody was in the office anymore, especially because of what he had planned.

He motioned for George to stop. The latter raised his head and Nicholas stood up. He pulled George up and kissed him again. He pushed him against the desk and George jumped up to sit on it. Nicky grabbed him and quickly gathered the papers together and put them all in a drawer, it didn’t matter if they were in the right order.

He gently pushed George back until he was on his back. He got out of his pants and then opened George's too. He quickly pulled both pants down and threw them on the floor.

He pulled George to the edge and leaned over to kiss him. The two penises touched and George couldn't help but moan. “That's what I wanted. How you are lying on my desk with your legs spread apart. And just waiting to be fucked by me."

He caressed his inner thighs down to his penis. When he stroked the tip and smeared the precum on his finger. He slid his finger along its crack and smeared it around his hole. "Please, Mr. Latifi, do something."

Slowly he pushed his fingers into him and leaned toward his ear. “I think we can leave that formal. You can call me Nicholas.” He kept poking his hole and then slid all the way out. He got down on his knees in front of him.

With his hands he spread his ass cheeks and licked his hole. "Nicholas." George groaned when Nicholas added another finger. He reached for his own penis. Nicholas heard this and got up again.

He took George's hand and held it on the table beside his head. "You don't want it to end this early, do you?." George shook his head and Nicholas grinned. He kissed George briefly on the mouth and was about to leave, but George held him tight.

"Where are you going?" George pouted and Nicholas laughed. "I'll just get some lube, then I'll be back." He wanted to go again, but George held him again. "I don't need that, it can also be done with spit." "It only takes a short moment." He walked away and took a small tube of lube from his pocket.

"I see you're prepared." George grinned, but the grin quickly passed when Nicholas entered him with two fingers. "Omg, Nicholas." George groaned loudly as Nickolas kept hitting his prostate. "More, please give me more." So, two fingers became three.

“I'm ready.” “Really?” “Please. I want your cock inside me.” Nicholas slipped out of him and spread lube on his penis. He leaned over George and kissed him. He slowly entered him.

When he was all inside, he began to slowly roll his hips. "More, Nicholas." He picked up the speed. "Harder." Nicholas stood up straight and grabbed George's hips. He kept thrusting into George quickly and hard.

The groans of the two could be heard throughout the office. As Nicholas neared his climax, he cupped George's penis in his hand. It wasn't long before George came, loudly screaming. Nicholas kept pushing until he came too, deep inside George.

Nicholas rolled his hips as he climaxed. George was out of breath on the table when Nicholas slipped out of him. "Boss, you exceeded my expectations." George looked at the ceiling until he felt Nicholas tongue against his hole. He licked George's hole with gentle licks.

George was over sensitive, but it still felt so good. Nicholas licked George's soft penis and then his chest until all the cum was gone. He leaned over George and kissed him. When George tasted himself, he couldn't help but groan.

George sat up with Nicholas' help. His legs wrapped around Nicholas's waist and held him close. "And what do you think of my work, boss?" "I found your work very convincing, but I think I will have to test it more times in the future, to be sure."

Nicholas grinned and kissed George. “We can call it a day. We've done enough today.” Nicholas started to get dressed, but George grabbed him and kissed him again. "I don't want to go yet." George pouted. Nicholas kissed him on the nose, then lifted his legs from his hips.

“We still have many days to be together. We still have enough to do and we have to have had a good rest.” Nicholas got dressed and gave George his clothes, who unwantedly put them on again.

When they both finished, Nicholas saw that George was still looking grimly at him for ending their time together so quickly. He laughed and pulled him by the hips. "You don’t think I would end this if I didn’t know that we’ll be together and alone late in the office the next days, do you?"

George's grim look turned into a big grin. "I think we can still do a lot, boss." Together they left the office and George went back to Nicholas' car. George widened his eyes and ran his hand over the curves of the car.

" I think you want more from my car than from me." Nicholas laughed. George turned to him and walked over to him with a grin. "I like you more. But your car is very sexy and I can't wait when we will drive it together."

Nicholas looked around and when he saw no one was around he kissed George briefly but passionately. "You fit this car perfectly, and you would fit it even better, naked on my lap." Nicholas kissed George one last time and walked over to the driver’s door with a wink.

George stopped for a moment and then went to his own car. When he got home, Nicholas began to realize what had happen in the office. He had sex with his hot assistant. And he hoped this won't be the last time.

Nobody was allowed to find out. It could damage his reputation and put his company at risk. But before his thoughts could get any more negative, he got another message from George. "Thanks for today, I can't wait to see you again tomorrow." There was also a shirtless selfie.

“I can't wait either, but we'll have to wait until everyone is gone. Nobody should find out.” “I know, but it will be difficult not to throw myself at you when I see you.” “We'll manage that.”

"It's going to be difficult, but I still have the pictures of you. And you will probably feel what I did for more than some hours." He and George texted each other the whole evening, it was nothing full of content, just flirtations.

"You and Mr. Russell get along very well, after all you are already taking him to a business event." Claire looked at him while the two went through important documents.

“I see a lot of potential in him and I think he can still achieve a lot. I think he can support me very well.” “And it's not just because he looks so good?” Nicholas panicked, had Claire noticed something? She always had the best understanding of people.

"I don't care how he looks, he does his job very well, that's the most important thing." "If you think so." With a grin, Claire left the office, almost running into George, who was just entering the office. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk to Mr. Latifi about a few things." Claire just grinned and then left.

George looked after her, confused, then closed the door. "What was that just now?" "She thinks I would only take you with me because you look good and not because of your skills." George sat down and leaned forward. "Isn't that so?" He whispered with a grin.

Nicholas also leaned forward and his face was very close to George's. "No, it was a reason too, but it was mostly about your skills." "What skills are you talking about, Mr. Latifi." "Your oral skills are very good, but maybe you’ll need to show them to me again this evening."

George grinned and leaned forward to kiss Nicholas. Before the kiss became more passionate, there was a knock on the door and both of them jumped apart, embarrassed. "Mr. Latifi, I need your signature. "

Jamie came into the room with a sheet of paper, she didn't see both cheeks getting flushed. He signed the piece of paper and she disappeared again without really paying any attention to George. "That was close." George laughed, and Nicholas laughed too.

"We have to be careful." Nicholas got more serious and George's laughter ebbed. "I understand. Can I get another quick kiss?” Nicholas thought back and forth, but then gave George a quick kiss.

He left Nicholas' office happy. The rest of the time the two hardly spoke to each other and when it was only on business. When the last employee left the office, George jumped up and went into Nicholas' office. 

With a grin, he took the pen from Nicholas's hand and sat on his lap. "Everyone's gone, we're finally alone." George slowly undid the buttons on Nicholas' shirt and kissed his neck.

Nicholas ran his hands into George's pants and underpants and grabbed his bum. As he stroked George's hole, he noticed how damp it was. He looked at him in surprise. "I couldn't wait any longer and then I already started on the toilet."

George grinned and Nicholas laughed and shook his head. "How did I deserve you?" They both kissed and Nicholas was able to push two fingers into George without much effort.

"More, Nicky." George rolled his hips against Nicolas' fingers. "What did you just call me?" "Nicky." George gave him an innocent look. Nicholas groaned. His fingers thrust harder into George and his grin left his lips and these opened into a groan.

At the sight of it, Nicholas felt his pants tighten. A third was added to his other two fingers. George also started moving his hips as well. He became faster and more uncontrolled. "Nicky," George groaned loudly and came in his pants and untouched.

"Wow, that was a hot sight." George smiled and put his head in Nicholas' neck, trying to get his breath down. "Exhausted already?" Nicholas laughed. “You don't think I'll be satisfied with that, do you? I still want to feel you. And as I can see, you want that too."

George looked at Nicholas' crotch, where his hard penis was clearly visible, and grabbed it. Nicholas groaned. "Can I ride you, Nicky?" George emphasized the word Nicky when he whispered it in Nicholas' ear. Nicholas picked George up, put him on the table, and undressed himself.

George also got undressed quickly and was glad to be able to take off his smeared underpants. Nicholas picked him up again and sat back in his chair with him on his lap. While the two of them kissed, with a lot of tongue and spit, George slowly slid himself onto Nicholas' penis.

Slowly he rolled his hips and felt Nicholas deep inside him. George held onto Nicholas as best he could and the latter supported him and held him by his hips. "So beautiful George." He ran a thumb over George's lips. He opened it with a groan and Nicholas slipped his thumb into him.

George started sucking his thumb on Nicholas. George's movements became slower and Nicholas felt the strength slacken. He took his thumb out of George's mouth, picked he up, slid out of him, and placed him on the table. 

George kept his legs crossed around Nicholas's waist. He took his penis in his hand and positioned himself in front of George's hole. With one push he slid into him and made George scream. Nicholas' tempo was fast and hard, and George couldn't help but moan incessantly.

With one hand he cupped George's penis and moved his hand at the same pace as his thrusts. George was a groaning mess now. Nicholas was the first to come. He kept pushing and shortly afterwards George came too.

Nicholas collapsed on George, exhausted. Both looked at each other and had to laugh. George pulled him close and kissed him. "That was the right decision to hire you." Nicholas kissed George again and slowly slipped out of him.

That wasn't the last time the two had sex, almost every night, when everyone left the office, George came to Nicholas' office. They continued to flirt wildly via messages and pictures, but they haven't met privately yet, it all happened in the office and it all was just physically.

The day of the event had come, everything was set up, and Nicholas couldn't wait to meet George outside the office. The two arranged for Nicholas to pick him up from home.

So, he waited for George by his car. It wasn't long before George came out of one of the houses with a bag. For the first time Nicholas saw him only in a t-shirt and jeans, not a shirt, as he usually did. But he still looked so hot. Nicholas opened the trunk. "Hey." George smiled and wanted to kiss Nicholas, but he quickly turned away and packed the bag.

George looked at him a little disappointed, but Nicholas closed the hatch and went to the driver's door. George followed and sat in the passenger seat. "Hey," Nicholas put his hand on George's knee and George turned his head so he could look at him.

“I just want to be a little careful. I don't want anyone to find out and think that was the only reason why I hired you.” George still looked a little disappointed, but when Nicholas smiled he couldn't help but smile.

Nicholas leaned over the centre console and kissed him. "Are you okay?" George nodded and Nicholas started the engine. “Well, I was afraid you wouldn't be able to enjoy the ride in my Mercedes. After all, you are so into this car.” 

George laughed and Nicholas drove off. During the whole trip, which was about 1 hour long, they talked, laughed and held hands. It was the first time they hadn't talked about work or had sex, but it felt natural and not forced.

The ride was over much too quickly. Nicholas drove into the garage and parked the car. When George was about to get out, Nicholas stopped him. “Remember, we're boss and assistant in there. We'll check in and go to our rooms, separately. We'll get ready and I'll pick you up."

George nodded. "That means this will be the last chance to kiss you before we go to bed tonight?" Nicholas nodded and stroked George's hand with his thumb.

George climbed over the centre console and sat on Nicholas' lap. He took Nicholas's face in both hands and kissed him. The kiss was passionate, but not only was it lust, Nicholas felt more, but before he could figure out what it was, George broke up the kiss. The two looked deeply into each other's eyes and then kissed deeply again before George climbed back into his seat and got out.

Both took their bags and went to reception together. "Hello, we have a reservation for Williams Inc.." The receptionist nodded and typed on her computer. “These are rooms 63 and 64. You will receive two key cards for each room. Have a lot of fun and a pleasant stay."

The two thanked them and took their cards. When they both went to their rooms, they exchanged their cards so that each had a card for each room.

"I'll pick you up in half an hour." George nodded and they both went to their rooms and got ready for the evening.

Half an hour later Nicholas knocked on George's door. He heard noises and then the door opened. Nicholas caught his breath when he saw George in his suit. For the first time George got nervous under Nicholas's gaze. "Is it okay?"

"Wow, you look beautiful." George smiled and Nicholas condemned, not for the first time, that they were primarily business-related.

They both looked at each other until Nicholas spoke. "Come on, let's not be late." George nodded and followed Nicholas into a large and decorated hall. Many people were already present, mostly men, all of them also in suits or something similar.

“We're going to speak to a few people with whom we already work. A few will come our way too. The most important thing is to always be nice no matter what you think of them. This is about business, not friendships. Okay?” Nicholas looked at George and saw him getting nervous.

"Everything will be fine, I took you with me because I know you can do it." He looked around, but no one had seen them yet. He took George's hand briefly in his and squeezed it.

They both went off, and with every conversation they had, George loosened up. George spoke to the partners, while Nicholas talked to the business people.

"Everything alright?", Both stood around alone. George nodded. “It's fun.” “It's about to get serious. He there.” Nicholas pointed to a brown-haired older man. “This is Christian Horner with his wife Geri. He is the managing director of RBR. This is the deal we've been working towards all along.” George nodded.

Both went up to him. "Mr. and Mrs. Horner, good to see you." "Mr. Latifi, I'm glad you could make it. Who is the man by your side?"

"This is Mr. Russell, my assistant." Mr. Horner held out a hand to George, who took it and shook it. Mrs. Horner shook his hand too. Nicholas stepped aside a little with Mr. Horner and discussed business.

"Mr. Russell, have you been working for Mr. Latifi for a long time?” “No, only recently.” “But he was lucky with you.” “Mrs. Horner… ” “Call me Geri.” “Geri, what do you do for a living?” “I don't work, I take care of the children and the household.”

“That's work too. It's very important work. You don’t have to be embarrassed about that.” “Oh, that's nice.” She stroked his arm briefly and they both laughed. George went on talking to her, but didn't notice Nicholas' eyes keep falling on him. 

The conversation with Mr. Horner went very well, but as he kept glancing at George, laughing and flirting with Mrs. Horner, he felt a dull feeling in his stomach. He quickly realized that this was jealousy.

“I'll send the papers to your office.” “Thank you, Mr. Horner. I'm looking forward to our collaboration.” The two shook hands and then went back to the other two. "Mr. Russell, it was nice to have met you." "I feel the same way. Have a nice evening.” The two left and George turned to Nicholas.

"How did it go?" "We got the deal." George grinned and wanted to hug Nicholas, but stopped himself, they were still in public. “Come on, let's go upstairs. Nothing happens here anymore, except that people get drunk and we can make better use of the time.” George grinned and they both went up to their rooms.

Both of them looked around, when neither was in the hallway, Nicholas pulled George into his room. "Finally." Nicholas pushed George against the door and kissed him. "I've wanted to do that the whole time since I saw you in that suit."

Nicholas loosened George's tie and threw it away. He undid the first buttons and began sucking on George's neck. "Do you know how bad it was to see you in your suit, flirting with other people all evening?" Nicholas licked the area once and then undid more buttons.

He took off George's jacket and then his shirt. He leaned a little and sucked on George's nipple and bit into it lightly. He took the other nipple in his hand and pinched it. George had tilted his head back and was moaning. Nicholas got up but kept his hands on George's nipple and leaned over to his ear.

“I would have loved to tell everyone to leave you alone because you are mine. You are, right?” “Yes, boss. Only yours.” He stroked George's upper body with one hand and then reached out to George's hard penis through his pants. "So hard, and only for me." 

He opened George's pants and took out his penis. He ran one finger over George's tip. He led the finger with Precum to George's lips, who opened them immediately and licked them wildly. "How I would have loved to fuck you before the event so that everyone knows that you are mine."

Nicholas felt George moan on his fingers. "Then I'll do this now." He removed his fingers and turned George around. He pulled his pants down further and slapped his bare ass once. He put two fingers into George's mouth. At the same time, he opened his pants and pulled them down so far that his penis was free.

When his fingers were wet enough, he ran through George's crack and pushed the one in George. People walking past the room could hear exactly what was happening in it, but Nicholas didn't care. He quickly pushed into George with a second finger.

When this got easier, he took it out. He spat in his hands, spread it all over his penis and then thrust into George. He didn't give him much time and kept bumping into him.

George groaned loudly, both in pleasure and a little in pain. With every push he slammed on the door. When the two voices heard the hallway, Nicholas covered George's mouth with his hand. Due to the now changed angle, he repeatedly met George's prostate.  
Nicholas felt George tense up and come. It wasn't long before George felt Nicholas begin to pulsate inside him and he came. He took his hand from George's mouth and tried to control his breath.

"I won't be able to walk tomorrow." Nicholas laughed and kissed his neck gently. He slipped out of him and George felt Nicholas cum pour out of him. "You don't think that's all." He whispered in his ear.

"I hope so, you told me that we can use my tie for something other than just wearing it around my neck." "Take off your clothes." At the same time both of them undressed.

"Come here." George walked up to Nicholas. He gently took George's face in his hands and kissed him. But he quickly became more passionate. Nicholas grabbed his bum. He felt his sperm and pushed it back into him with his finger.

He picked George up and laid him on the bed. He kissed him briefly and then got up to get their two ties. "Arms up." George raised his arms and Nicholas tied them to the bedpost with a tie each. Like a feather he caressed George's upper body. George wanted to touch him, but then remembered that he was handcuffed.

“I'm so happy to have hired you. Otherwise I spend my evenings at events like this alone, and not like today when I have you tied up in my bed.” Nicholas distributed kisses and bites on George's upper body. “I could show you around all evening, show you off all evening. Nobody has such a beautiful and hot assistant as I do."

When he got to George's penis, he licked it and George gasped. "Nobody has an assistant who moans so beautifully." He licked over George's hole and George groaned. "Please Nicky." "What do you want?" "I want you." Nicholas reached into the bedside drawer and took out the tube of lube that he had put in it earlier.

He lubricated his penis and then slowly slid into George. He leaned over George and looked deep into his eyes. At the same time, he thrust into him slowly but intensely. With every push, he saw George grow more and more excited. As the two looked at each other, Nicholas had the feeling that something was changing between the two of them, for the first time it wasn't fast and hard sex which was all about satisfaction.

With every push he hit George's prostate and with every push, George's groan grew louder. Nicholas felt George tense up and come with a tremor all over. That was how he came and together they rode their orgasms. "Wow." George whispered as he looked at Nicholas. He kissed him deeply and slowly.

He slipped out of him and gradually undid the ties on his wrists. He went into his bathroom, moistened a towel, and cleaned George with it. When he had removed the towel, he noticed that George was almost asleep. He went quietly to the bed and covered George. He lay down next to it and turned off the light when he felt George rest his head on his chest.

With a smile on his face, he kissed George on the forehead and stroked his hair. It wasn't long before he fell asleep too. When he woke up the next morning, they were still stretching out in bed in the same position. The only thing that had changed was that George was now almost on top of him.

As he watched George as he slept peacefully, he sensed that the relationship between the two was perhaps more than just the physical and just the sex. And he didn't know how to deal with it. George was his assistant after all, that can't work.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,
> 
> finally I'm back. It took so much longer than I originally planned and it got so much longer, because I knew how I wanted it to end. But I kept having ideas and prompts and it got longer and longer.
> 
> I hope you like it. You can also send me requests for any of my Stories.
> 
> Have fun reading it :)

Nicholas was so in his mind that he didn't notice George waking up. He only felt this when George drew circles on his chest with his finger. "Good morning George.", He gently stroked his hair. "Good morning." George lifted his head and kissed Nicholas briefly on the mouth.

"Did you sleep well?" "Perfect." George smiled and kissed Nicholas gently on the chest. He continued to stroke Nicholas's chest gently with his hand, then continued stroking down to the bedspread.

Nicholas grinned and stroked George's back with his hand. "How much longer are we going to stay?" George lifted his head and looked at Nicholas. "We have 2 hours left." George grinned at him and sat up.

"Then we can have a little more fun." George kissed Nicholas and then sat on his lap. He rolled his hips onto Nicholas's, making both penises touch.

"I like your mind." Nicholas grinned and pulled George over to kiss him again. The kiss quickly became more passionate. He grabbed George's bum and kneaded his ass cheeks.

Nicholas felt blindly for the tube of lube that was on the bedside table. He opened it while the two continued to kiss and took something on his finger. With that finger he stroked George's crack.

"Please Nicky." George groaned against Nicholas' lips. Nicholas grinned, then just poked his fingertip into George's hole.

"Nicky." George whimpered and looked at him pleadingly.

"Tell me baby, what do you want?" Nicholas stopped moving his finger and looked George deep in the eyes. "Nicky." George pressed against Nicholas' fingers.

Nicholas took his hand completely away. "Tell me what do you want, baby." Nicholas kissed George on the pouting lips. "I want your fingers deep inside me."

George looked away, a little embarrassed and red-cheeked. Nicholas kissed him gently and then gave him what he wanted and pushed a finger into George.

"You're still ready, baby." Nicholas immediately added a second finger and only then felt a slight resistance.

He quickly felt George pressing against is fingers again. "More Nicky." George breathed his name and he added another finger.

George's breathing quickened. Nicholas grabbed George's ass cheek with his other hand and slapped it lightly. George groaned and Nicholas repeated it.

“More Nicky. Please. ”George looked at him with dark eyes. "Really?" Nicholas looked at him intently. "Yes, please." Nicholas took all of his fingers out of George and George whimpered.

Nicholas opened the tube of lube and smeared four fingers. He pushed three fingers into him gently. With the fourth finger he pushed it carefully into him. George hoisted a little in pain, but pressed against Nicholas Finger.

Little by little, Nicholas found himself more and more in George. When he was completely in, he stopped for a moment. "You're doing so well, baby." Nicholas stroked George's cheek with his free hand.

He kissed him gently, then moved his fingers. George's breathing quickened. He pressed against Nicholas fingers, causing them to plunge deeper into him and hit his prostate, making him moan loudly.

Nicholas hit his bum again, making George moan even more. "So beautiful, baby." Nicholas whispered in the room.

George's breathing could be heard strongly.

George's movements got faster and all of a sudden Nicholas felt Georges tighten his fingers and come with a loud "Nicky" on his lips. Nicholas felt George splash his cum on his chest.

When George tried to calm his breath, Nicholas slipped his fingers from George, who was whimpering softly.

"Wow, that was hot." George lifted his head from on Nicholas' chest and smiled at him.

George shifted a little on Nicholas, which made Nicholas groan. George rose and saw Nicholas penis lay hard between the two.

George grinned, then licked Nicholas's chest. First one nipple, then the other, and then he licked away his own sperm. Nicholas couldn't help but let out a deep moan at the sight that greeted him.

George took Nicholas's penis in his hand and licked the tip of the precum that had already formed. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked on it. At the same time he took his balls in his hand.

Nicholas pushed his hip up, almost completely in George's mouth. George looked him in the eye and let him slide more and more until he was completely in George's mouth.

Nicholas groaned and had to stop himself from pushing. George let Nicholas' penis slide completely out of his mouth and then took it back in. He moved his mouth faster and faster, closed and choked slightly, but that didn't stop him.

Nicholas felt himself about to come, but George let him slide completely out of his mouth. "George!" George grinned and took the tube of lube. He smeared it on Nicholas's penis.

He continued to crawl up, grabbed Nicholas' wet penis, then slid onto him. "Omg, George." Slowly George rose and then dropped again.

Nicholas began to bump into George's hops. "Harder Nicky." Nicholas thrusts got harder and George's penis, which was already hard again, jumped up and down every time.

"More Nicky." George propped himself up on Nicholas' chest, scratching him several times. Nicholas turned the two of them, took George's legs in his hands, and thrust into hin quickly and hard.

George clutched the covers with one hand. With his other hand he gripped his penis and jerked himself off. "Come for me, baby." Nicholas sounded breathless and continued to thrust, fast and hard.

It wasn't long before George came again, and shortly after Nicholas came deep inside George. He leaned over George and kissed him, both breathless but grinning happily.

"Not bad, boss." Nicholas grinned, then slipped out of George. "Come on, let's have a shower and then we have to check out." George nodded, but became a little thoughtful.

“Remember, we can see wach other again at home. This between us isn't over today.” Nicholas stroked George's cheek, George nodded and they kissed.

Nicholas got up from the bed and held out his hand to George. George shook his head and opened his arms.

Nicholas chuckled and picked George up.

Together they both went to the bathroom. Nicholas took George into the shower, then put towels out.

"Nicky, are you coming?" George looked at him. Nicholas nodded and joined George in the shower. He turned them on and the water pelted them both. Nicholas kissed George, then turned him over.

He took the shower gel and washed George's back and then his bum, which was making him whimper a little in pain. "Sorry, baby." He kissed George's neck, then hugged him from behind.

So they both stood there, without a word they enjoyed being close to each other. And Nicky knew that his feelings for George got stronger and stronger and he didn't know where this was going to lead.

At the moment he was enjoying the closeness and the time that the two of them have together. And once things continued like this between the two of them, that was enough. He didn't want to break that.

He turned George over wordlessly and kissed him. "Thanks for the weekend." George smiled at the words. "I hope it wasn't the only one." "I know it won't be the only one." Nicholas kissed him again, then turned off the water.

They both got out of the shower and dried off. With a towel around their waist they went back into the bedroom. Nicholas changed into fresh clothes while George changed into the same clothes from the night before.

"I'll meet you at reception in half an hour, okay?" Nicholas looked at George as he already had the door handle in his hand. He nodded a little sadly and started to open the door, but Nicholas stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but it's better that way for now." Nicholas took George's face in his hands and kissed him with much feeling. George smiled and opened the door when he heard no noise from outside and disappeared into his room.

Nicholas packed his things, thinking about George the whole time, and then left the room half an hour later. When he arrived at the reception, George was already waiting. Nicholas smiled at him, but George stared at his phone. He checked out and then went to the parking garage where his car was parked.

George followed him wordlessly to the car. "Aren't you talking to me anymore?" Nicholas looked at him questioningly as he put his bag in the trunk and then took George's as well. He saw George give a short shrug and then sit in the passenger seat.

Nicholas sighed and then got into the car without starting the engine. "Hey." Nicholas turned to George and put his hand on his thigh and stroked his thumb over it. "What's going on?" "Nothing," George muttered, still staring stubbornly at the floor. "I do not believe that."

Nicholas raised his hand and put it under George's chin, turning his head gently so he had to look at him. "I'm sorry it goes like this. But we can't risk someone seeing us. That wouldn't be good for you and me.” “I know.” George gave in and couldn't help but smile at the smile that Nicholas gave him.

"OK? I don't like to see you sad.” Nicholas grinned, leaned over the center console and gave George a quick kiss. "Everything is fine." Nicholas started the car and drove back. He took George's hand in his and in comfortable silence they drove to George's apartment.

He parked the car, but no one moved, hands still clasped together. “Thanks for the weekend. It was really exciting and exciting and not just because of the sex.” Nicholas laughed when George looked at him. "I thought so too. I am sure that you still have a great career ahead of you."

George looked around, then kissed Nicholas, briefly but passionately. Together they got out and Nicholas gave him his bag. "I'll see you on monday. Have a nice weekend.” Nicholas smiled and gave George a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you on Monday." George went to the house and it wasn't until he was inside that Nicholas got back in his car and drove to his house.

When he got there, he took his bag and went inside. He put it down, took off his jacket, and then saw that he had already received a message from George. He grinned and opened it. As usual, George sent a picture, this time one that made him pout. "I forgot my tie in your room"

Nicholas picked up his bag and unpacked it, then realized that he had actually packed George's tie too. "I'm sorry, I'll bring it to you on Monday." Nicholas changed, then saw George's reply. He stood topless in front of the mirror. “You can keep it, maybe we'll need it again. I am also very happy that we are dressed for work.“

Nicholas didn't know what George meant until he looked closer and saw bite marks and hickey marks all over his torso. "On the one hand I'm sorry, on the other hand I really like the sight." Nicholas grinned at his phone.

Both of them spent the rest of the day on the sofa in their own apartment, writing back and forth every now and then when someone saw something worth mentioning. Nicholas was in bed and was about to say goodnight to George when he called him on FaceTime. He answered the call and saw George lying in his bed.

"Well, did you miss me?" Nicholas grinned. "Yes." George pouted and Nicholas had to be careful not to aww loudly at the sight. "Especially when I see all the marks and imagine what we could do." George bit his lip and moaned softly.

“I'm sorry, George. But we'll see each other again on Monday.” “Yes, but then the others will be there and we're just boss and assistant.“ George whimpered tearfully. "Unfortunately, I have to tell you that we both have to work longer on Monday to finish yesterday's event."

Nicholas grinned and saw George look up happily. “But it will take so long until we get there.” “George, we only had sex this morning.” “Yes, but that was too long ago. I just want to feel you deep inside of me. How you're taking me apart, slowly, bit by bit.“ George groaned.

"George, anticipation is the greatest joy." Nicholas grinned as George sighed. "But not here." George turned the camera and Nicholas saw that he was lying completely naked in bed with a hard on. He turned the camera back to his face. “Do you see what you do to me? Only the thoughts of you and your voice do that.“

Nicholas laughed. "So you like it when I talk to you?" Nicholas lowered his voice a little and George nodded wildly. “I can't wait to see you on Monday. And knowing that as soon as everyone has left the office, I'll bend you over my desk and fuck you hard and deep until you come screaming.“

Nicholas saw George's hand grow shaky as he held the phone. "Baby, put your phone aside, but I want to be able to see you." He saw George nod and put the phone next to him on the bed.

“You are so beautiful, baby. I can't wait to touch you.“ George groaned and Nicholas saw him run his hands over his body. "Same, baby. I want to take your nipples in my fingers and squeeze and pinch them until they're red and hard, the way you love them. "

George took his nipples in his fingers. At the sight of that, Nicholas felt himself harden in his underpants. He held his phone in one hand and reached into his underpants and around his penis with his other hand.

"Baby, take your penis in your hand, but move your hand slowly." George cupped his penis with his right hand and slowly jerked himself off. "More Nicky."

"Okay, you can go faster." George increased his pace and Nicky did the same. Nicholas could hear George's groan clearly through his phone. "Stop" Nicholas saw George approach his climax. "Nicky," George whimpered, but stopped moving.

“You're doing really well, baby. Get on all fours and open yourself up.“ George turned and took a tube of lube. He smeared his fingers and then got on all fours in front of the camera so Nicholas could see his ass.

George poked a finger into his hole. "I can't wait to push into your tight hole." Nicholas spread the precum along its length and slowly got one down, he didn't want to come before George came too.

"More, Nicky, more." George whimpered. "Okay baby, widen your hole nicely." George added a second finger. "Can you do another one, baby?" George mumbled something Nicholas couldn't hear. He just saw George add a third finger. "Please Nicky." George pleaded while pushing three fingers into his hole.

"Take your penis in your hand until you come." George's head was pressed into the pillow as he jerked himself off at a fast pace and pushed his fingers into his hole. Nicholas had increased his pace now and they both came almost simultaneously.

George collapsed, then rolled onto his back and picked up the phone again. "I hope you enjoyed the show." George laughed out of breath as he looked at Nicholas on the cell phone. "Very much, baby." He held his hand, on which his sperm was hanging, in front of the camera and George moaned softly.

"Still, I can't wait to see you again, boss." George lay on his side and Nicholas saw his eyes slowly fall. "Good night, baby." Nicholas just whispered, then ended the call. He has a day to get some control over his emotions.

George was his assistant, with whom he had sex, but no more, and it should stay that way. He turned on his side and groaned why he couldn't have met George outside, but only during his interview.

The rest of the weekend was calm. Nicholas kept every conversation with George as short as possible and even put his phone in flight mode for a while. He jogged and slowly cleared his mind so that his thoughts weren't just about George.

When he entered the office on Monday morning, Claire was already walking up to him. "Mr. Latifi, I've already received papers from Mr. Horner's office. I guess that means that the conversation went well on Friday.“ „It went very well. ”Claire followed him into his office, where he briefly passed George's place of work, but he was not yet visible.

“That is very good news. Jack and Jamie are already working on getting everything ready so he and you can sign the papers.“ „Very good.“ „And how did Mr. Russell do?“ „Very good, I'm sure he still does can achieve a lot.“ Claire grinned at him with a meaningful look, gave him the documents and then left his office without another word.

He was reading through the documents intently when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened and George stood in front of him. "May I come in?" Nicholas nodded and George closed the door. He walked over to Nicholas and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "Did you give Jamie the hotel bills?"

Nicholas glanced briefly at George and then back at his papers, not noticing how George's face fell and the natural smile was exchanged for a forced one. "Yes, I did." Nicholas heard something was wrong in George's voice and looked up. He leaned over the table and kissed George briefly so that he smiled again.

"Remember, we're boss and assistant, when everyone is out tonight, we can do more." George nodded. Nicholas was about to say something when there was another knock on the door and Claire stuck her head in shortly afterwards. "Mr. Latifi, Mr. Stroll is here.“ Nicholas looked at his watch and saw how quickly the time had passed.

“You can let him in. George, we'll discuss everything important later, okay?“ George nodded and stood up. Before he could leave the office entirely, he was met by a man of the same size with black hair and a big smile. Like Nicholas, he was also wearing a suit.

"Lance." "Nicholas." George saw the two of them hugging happily and looking at them jealously before closing the door and continuing to work.

In the office, Nicholas had asked Lance to sit down. "Nice to see you again. How is your family?“ „Good, but you know how it is. My father really wants me to marry the daughter of a business partner."

“I'm sorry, luckily my father isn't like that.” “You're lucky. I don't know how to change that either. It's just so annoying, he introduces me to new women at every business lunch."

"Have you ever spoken to him about that?" Lance played with his hands. “No, but I don't think it would change anything either. I'm sorry, I didn't come here to burden you with my situation."

Nicholas smiled at Lance. "No problem, that's what friends are for." Lance laughed too. “And how about you. Is there a future Mrs. Latifi or a future Mr. Latifi?"

The two had known each other all their lives, both fathers are business partners and they grew up together. So Lance knew that Nicholas was bisexual and he knew that Lance was gay, something that even his family didn't know.

And when he asked Lance, the thought of George immediately occurred to him and he had to smile. "So there is someone." Lance grinned at him and leaned forward. "Tell me, who is she or he?" Lance looked at him expectantly.

“That's nothing serious, at least not currently. When things get more serious, you'll be the first to know.“ „Okay, I hope, whoever it is, the most important thing is that you are happy.“ Lance smiled, but Nicholas saw that it was tormented.

"You'll find the right one, too." Nicholas leaned forward and put his hand on Lance's. Both looked at each other and t.hen were disturbed by a knock. „Come in."

George opened the door and saw them both looking at him. His gaze fell on the clasped hands and his gaze grew grim. "I just wanted to tell you that you have a conference call tomorrow with Mr. Seidl from McLaren Cooperation."

"Thank you George", Nicholas smiled, but George didn't reply and closed the door without a word. Lance looked from the now closed door to Nicholas. "I know the look it's him, right?"

Nicholas panicked, but he knew he could trust Lance. “Please don't tell anyone.” “Don't worry, but I can see what you find on him. If I didn't know there was something going on between you, I would have asked him to meet.“ Lance grinned and Nicholas gave him a light slap on the arm, which made Lance laugh. „Tell me, when you are not gawking at my assistant, is there someone you like?“

Lance was still laughing but his laughter was stopped by his phone ringing. He looked at this and sighed. “This is my father, he‘s currently in London too, he wants to meet me. I'm in town a little longer, I hope we can meet again."

"Of course." Together they stood and Nicholas led him to the door. "Talk to your father, maybe he'll change his mind about your relationship." Lance nodded and they both hugged as a goodbye, not knowing that George was watching all of this with narrowed eyes.

Nicholas went back to his office and smiled at George as he passed his desk, but George stared at his computer and ignored Nicholas.

The rest of the day they both worked independently. It wasn't until that afternoon that Nicholas asked George into his office so that the two of them could go through Friday's files. "Hey." Nicholas smiled, but George didn't reply. Nicholas looked at him questioningly and confused. "Are you okay?" "Yes." George sat down next to Nicholas, but didn't look at him either.

Nicholas tried to ignore George's behavior as best as he could, which became easier as they went through the files. Little by little the others said goodbye until Claire was the last. "Finally alone." Nicholas grinned, but George continued to look stubbornly at the documents.

"What's happening? You've been writing to me all weekend that you can't wait until we're alone and now? Now you can't even look me in the eye?“ Nicholas removed the papers so George looked at him.

"Maybe you'd rather hang out with your boyfriend." George folded his arms and spoke a stubborn tone to him. Nicholas laughed and walked around the desk. When he stood in front of George, he pulled him up until he was in front of him. “You mean Lance? We are just friends. We grew up together because our fathers are business partners. He is currently in town and visited me."

Nicholas could see George hit the realization. "And why would I want something from someone else when I have you?" Nicholas kissed George on the cheek and then up to his neck. "Nobody can get near you, baby." Nicholas licked George's throat, then kissed him hard on the mouth.

George stirred now too and put his arms around Nicholas' neck. Nicholas grinned into the kiss and pulled George closer to him with his hands on his hips.

Nicholas turned the two of them a little until he pressed George against the desk and pressed his leg between George's. When Nicholas thighs touched George's penis, George couldn't help but gasp.

Nicholas kissed George's jawline up to his ear. "Why should I want someone else when you make such beautiful noises?" Nicholas whispered in his ear and George felt goose bumps.

Nicholas put his hand on George's crotch and squeezed a little, which made George gasp again. "Please Nicky, do something." "What do you think if I do what I said Saturday?"

George's breathing got heavier and he nodded. "Please, Nicky. I want that.“ George's tone grew pleading and Nicholas grinned. "Tell me what I told you on Saturday, what I want to do."

He slowly opened George's pants. "You said ... that you wanted to ... me leaned over the desk ... fuck me." George's voice got shakier. Nicholas had now opened George's pants and grasped his penis.

"And would you like that?" Nicholas hands went to George's bum and into his underpants. "Yes, very much." George whispered. Nicholas stroked George's hole with one finger. "Me too." Nicholas whispered again in George's ear, then suddenly took off George's pants and underpants.

George's penis hung hard and dripping between his legs. "You've said it before, but I didn't think my voice would turn me on so much." Nicholas grinned and pushed up George's shirt, who immediately raised his arms and stood now naked in front of Nicholas.

Nicholas turned George around and kissed the back of his neck gently. "I don't need anyone when I have you." He whispered in his ear again and saw with a grin how a shudder ran through George. George pressed his ass against Nicholas' crotch and rubbed it against him. "Don't be too hasty, we have time."

He hugged George from behind. George leaned against him, then moaned softly as Nicholas put a hand around his penis. George immediately thrusted into Nicholas' hand.

"Nicky ..." George managed to thrust faster and faster into Nicholas' hand. He clutched Nicholas' arm, and Nicholas felt that George was about to come. But before that could happen, Nicholas let go and George puffed into the air.

"Nicky." George whimpered in despair. "Where would the fun be if it was over so quickly?" Nicholas whispered in George's ear and broke away from him with a grin.

George turned pouting. Nicholas put on a show by gradually unbuttoning his shirt and then slowly letting it fall to the floor. He repeated this with his pants and underpants, while he kept hearing George whimpering quietly.

When he was completely naked, too, he walked up to George and lifted him onto the table. He kissed him greedily and felt how George put his legs around him and the two hard cocks touched.

George started rubbing against George again, but Nicholas pulled away from him. "Nicky." George begged and Nicholas grinned. "Turn around and lean on the table."

George jumped off the table, turned, and leaned on the table. Nicholas gestured him with his foot to spread his legs and then he felt two hands caress his bum. Then he felt his hands first gently caressing his back and then gently scratching over it.

George's penis was wedged between his body and the table, but he felt himself producing more and more precum and nearly coming with every little touch.

He was pulled out of his mind when Nicholas hit him on his ass. "You have the most beautiful and tight ass and it's so hard not to keep staring at it while you work."

There was a second slap, and then George felt Nicholas penetrate him with a finger. "More Nicky, please." George didn't see Nicholas grin and pushed another finger into him, the resistance more noticeable this time. George bit his lip to keep from crying out at the pain that formed, but it was just the right pain.

"I would love to take a picture so I always know what you look like, leaning on my desk with two fingers in your ass." Nicholas slapped him lightly on the bum again and this time George couldn't help but moan loudly .

"Can you do any more?" "I don't need fingers anymore, I need your cock and I need your cock right now." "I don't want to hurt you, baby." As he pushed further into him, he leaned forward and kissed him on the place under the ear. "Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?" Nicholas slowly slipped his fingers out of George and spread a lot of lube on his penis.

"Yes, and now do it." There was a clap as Nicholas slapped him again on the ass. "I told you not to be so bossy!" He penetrated him with his penis, careful not to hurt George too much.

When he was all the way in, he stopped and wanted to give George time to get used to him. But he didn't want that, so he lifted his upper body and pressed himself more against the table, so that Nicholas slipped out of him a little and then pressed himself against him again.

"I told you not to be so bossy." Nicholas pushed him down on the table and then pounded into him hard at a high speed. He continued to hold George down on the table.

Georges felt his climax come quickly towards him and without having touched his penis, he came with a shudder all over. Nicholas felt George tighten around his penis, but he kept pushing.

Nicholas removed the hand that George had pressed on the table and pulled him close so that his back was now pressed against Nicholas's chest. Nicholas had an arm around his waist and saw for the first time what a mess George had made.

"Did you already come? Without someone touching you? Just because I can give it to you fast and hard?“ George nodded slightly and groaned. Nicholas put a hand around George's penis, who was hoisting because he was sensitive, and jerked him off.

George's breathing was fast and uncontrolled, and he felt Nicholas also heavy breathing on his ear. Nicholas thrusts became more uncontrolled and shortly afterwards he came deep inside George. He bit his shoulder and that made George come again too.

Nicholas continued to hold on to George as they both tried to calm their breaths. "I'm sure I won't be able to walk tomorrow." Nicholas laughed and kissed George gently on the neck.

Nicholas slipped out of George and George hissed softly. "Sorry, baby." They both cleaned up and then got dressed. "Are you okay?" Nicholas put his hands on George's hips and pulled him close. "Everything's fine." George put his arms around Nicholas' neck and smiled at him.

Nicholas kissed George gently on the mouth. "Let's go home, we've both worked long enough." Nicholas kissed George again and then tried to break away from him, but George held him tight and kissed him again.

"I don't want to go yet, I want to stay with you." George put his head in Nicholas' neck and snuggled closer to him. "I'll see you again tomorrow." Nicholas felt warm to watch George like that, he hugged him closer and he gave him a kiss on the hair.

"But then we just see each other and have to pretend we're just working together." There was clearly a sadness to be heard in George's voice. "Hey." George looked up and met Nicholas' eyes. "Let's enjoy the time we have and see where this leads, before we rush into something and destroy everything."

George nodded, but still looked a little disappointed. Nicholas sent little kisses all over his face, which made George giggle. "Come on." They left the office together and Nicholas drove George to his car.

It was already dark and almost deserted. "See you tomorrow." Nicholas gave George a quick kiss and then went to his car, feeling queasy. It became more and more clear to him that George was becoming more than just an affair. He also knew that this could have consequences for both. But he doesn't want to end that either.

The next few days were similar. As soon as everyone left, they had sex in Nicholas' office. George didn't want to let Nicholas go every day and Nicholas found it increasingly difficult to say goodbye to him.

It was Thursday evening and Nicholas was awake in bed. He wanted to show George how important he was to him. He thought and then had an idea. He picked up his phone, made a few phone calls, and then texted George quickly. “Come to work tomorrow with a packed bag.

I have a surprise for you.“

Nicholas was in the office early the next morning to work through documents. Shortly after 8 o'clock there was a knock on his door and shortly afterwards George came into the room. "Good morning, have you packed the things?"

Nicholas looked questioningly at George, who nodded and sat down. "What are you planning?" "That's a surprise." Nicholas grinned as George pouted.

"Please, a little clue?" George looked at Nicholas with wide eyes, but Nicholas shook his head with a laugh. George huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

Nicholas got up, went to George, leaned down, took his face in his hands and kissed his pouting lips. “When everyone is gone, let's go. We're driving my car, that's all you need to know. And now, you go to work before anyone else notices."

The rest of the day they both worked hard. In the afternoon the last ones said goodbye and George stood in Nicholas' office grinning. "We can go." Nicholas laughed, but then turned everything off.

Nicholas picked up his things and walked over to George, who was still standing in front of him grinning. "You're so cute." Nicholas realized too late that he had said it aloud and stopped short. George looked at him with wide eyes and then blushed.

Nicholas couldn't help but kiss him. "Come on, we have a little more plans." Together they went to Nicholas' car, taking George's bag from his car on the way.

Together they drove off, Nicholas's hand crossed George's. "Please say something about what we're doing and where we're going." "That wouldn't be a surprise then." Nicholas grinned and saw George look confused as they pulled into an airport parking lot.

"Nicholas, what are we doing here?" George looked at Nicholas, who just grinned and said nothing. He parked the car and got out. George followed suit and they both took their bags and Nicholas started walking.

He kept greeting airport employees and George became more and more confused. He followed Nicholas silently until they approached a small private jet.

"Mr. Latifi, good to see you again. Who is your company?“ A man greeted the two of them, he was dressed in a uniform and George was sure that it was a captain.

“This is George. I'm looking forward to flying again.“ The man nodded friendly and George followed Nicholas inside. "You can put your bag here, they'll stow it away in a moment."

Nicholas sat in one of the white armchairs and George sat across from him. “Is that yours?” “No, it belongs to my father. But I've already borrowed it several times.“

George looked around in admiration. "We're flying away." "Exactly, I thought we could use a little time together."

"But that will cost a lot." "Don't worry about it, I'll invite you."

"So are you my sugar daddy now?" George grinned and licked his lips. "Only if you're my Sugar Baby." Nicholas grinned too, and George couldn't have liked anything more than to sit on his lap.

"I'll show you later how much I want to be your Sugar Baby." George wiggled his eyebrows and felt Nicholas look on his body. "I can't wait, but remember, I'm the one who decides what we are doing."

The doors closed and it wasn't long before the plane took off. "Where are we going?" George looked at Nicholas, who just grinned again. “It's still a surprise. But it doesn't take that long, so you don't have to wait that long. "

During the flight, George looked out the window and the two spoke to each other. When the plane was about to land, George saw where the two were. "Paris? You invited me to Paris?“ George looked at him in disbelief.

“We are undisturbed here, nobody knows us. And that's what you wanted. And Paris is beautiful, I really wanted to show you that.“ „Thanks.“ George looked at him a little shyly, no one had ever done anything like this for him.

The two drove to the hotel together. It was a penthouse apartment with a view of the Eiffel Tower. "Wow." George stood on the balcony and looked over the city. "You really didn't have to do that."

Nicholas came up to him and hugged him from behind. "Only the best for you." He kissed George on the neck and then turned him around in his arms to kiss him passionately.

“Come on, let's go eat something. And then we go to the Eiffel Tower, when it gets dark it will be lit up and you have to see that.“ George nodded.

Both changed and left the hotel. Nicholas took George's hand and interlaced his fingers. George smiled at him and they both sat down in a small restaurant.

"I have no idea what all of this is and it's way too expensive." George looked haphazardly at the map. Nicholas chuckled and took the card from him. “I'll order something for both of us and I'll invite you. And before you say anything, I'll be happy to do it."

George smiled and leaned over the table to kiss Nicholas. "I really feel a little like your Sugar Baby." Nicholas laughed and the waiter who approached them just looked at them confused.

Nicholas ordered in perfect French and George just stunned him. "I didn't even know that you spoke French." "I grew up in Canada, you learn both." "You should have said that earlier, it's really hot."

The two of them ate together, happier than ever. "What would you like for dessert?" Nicholas looked at George as he flipped through the menu. "You!" George grinned. "You'll get that as soon as we get back to the hotel."

"Too bad, then I want Creme Brülee." Nicholas nodded and then ordered this from the waiter. When the two got their dessert, they started to eat. George made a show of lasciviously licking the spoon while looking Nicholas deep in the eyes.

"Baby, if I were you, I would stop it now. Otherwise you'll have to live with the consequences.“ „Maybe I want to, Daddy.“ Nicholas looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Baby, you will regret that."

The two finished and Nicholas paid the bill. They left the restaurant together. "I hope you like the surprise, baby." They walked hand in hand through the streets on the way to the Eiffel Tower.

“I can't think of anything better. Here we can be us.“ Nicholas stopped and pulled George close. "I think so too, so I can do that too." He put a hand on George's cheek and kissed him passionately.

"Can't we go back to the hotel?" Nicholas laughed but shook his head. “I didn't just invite you over to have sex. Paris is the city of love and I want to show it to you too, and then we can have sex all night long."

Nicholas kissed George one more time and they both walked on until they stood in front of the Eiffel Tower. "Wow." George looked up and Nicholas looked at him lovingly. It could always be the way it is now.

"Can we go up?" George looked at Nicholas expectantly. "Of course, baby." Nicholas kissed him briefly, then paid for the elevator tickets for both of them.

George's eyes widened as the two of them got off the elevator. “Wow, that's beautiful. Thanks for all of this.“ George leaned against the railing and Nicholas hugged him from behind. “You don't have to thank me, the time with you is what counts. And besides, you haven't seen everything that I planned."

Together they looked at the lights of the city and enjoyed the time together. Nicholas turned George over and kissed him gently. "I'm so glad I met you." Nicholas whispered, but George could still hear it clearly.

"Me too." He pulled Nicholas close and kissed him deeply. In Nicholas' eyes, the moment was perfect. Nicholas reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small box. "Here, I have another present for you." George looked at him with wide eyes.

He took the box and opened it. Inside was a leather bracelet with a heart-shaped silver pendant. "Nicholas, this is ... this is beautiful." Nicholas took the bracelet and tied it around George's arm.

“But why?” “So that you can always remember this trip. And I like to give you presents and I want you to be happy.“ „I'm happy right now, here with you."

George had a few tears in his eyes and he hugged Nicholas. They both kissed and looked deep into each other's eyes. At that moment everything was perfect and both were afraid of what it would be like in the future.

"I should have got myself a sugar daddy sooner." George grinned at him. Nicholas rolled his eyes. They stood arm in arm for a while and looked out over the city.

"That's beautiful, but what do you think of going back to the hotel." Nicholas looked at George. "At last, I thought you didn't ask any more." Nicholas shook his head with a laugh. "You horny little bitch."

George looked indignant, but Nicholas kissed him briefly and took his hand. They went back together, but kept stopping to kiss each other.

Since the two of them couldn't keep their fingers off each other the whole way, it wasn't surprising that George jumped on Nicholas as soon as the door was closed.

"I've been waiting for this all day." George tipped his head back as Nicholas spread kisses on his neck. "I've noticed that too, baby." "You're not making it easy for me either, Daddy."

Nicholas stopped and looked at George. "Daddy?" George nodded, grinning. “You invited me here and you give me presents, you are like a sugar daddy. So Daddy.“ George kept grinning.

Nicholas took a step towards George, lifted him over his shoulder, then went into the bedroom with him. Once there, he threw George on the bed. He crawled over him and pulled off his shirt.

He kissed him passionately. "Close your eyes." George nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Nicholas get up from the bed and then walk to his bag. A moment later he felt the bed lower and Nicholas was back with him.

Nicholas took his arms, held them above his head, and tied them to the bed. "You can open it again." George opened it and turned his head a little. "Is that my tie?"

Nicholas just grinned. “You said I should keep it, maybe we can use it again. And today I thought you sometimes put you out of the window a little too much and I think the tie goes perfectly with it. "

Nicholas ran a finger down George's chest. Over his collarbone, his nipple, over the abdominal muscles and the navel to the waistband of the pants. "Tu es trés, très jolie." George only groaned at the fact that Nicholas spoke French.

“I would love to see if I can only make you come if I speak French. But I also want to have fun today. After all, we're not always in Paris."

Nicholas undressed himself first and then George. "Please Nicky, finally do something." George shook the tie, but his hands were tight. His penis was hard on his stomach. "You are not in charge here."

Nicholas just grinned and didn't move. Nicholas spread George's legs and knelt between them. He ran his fingers over George's inner thigh, who twisted under the touch.

"Nicky, please." George whimpered and pushed his hip up to get more friction. "You'd like that, but you wouldn't want it any other way with how you acted." Nicholas grinned and kissed George lightly on the mouth.

"I can do anything to you." Nicholas whispered as he traced George's upper body with his lips. "And you can't move." Nicholas continued to grin and gently bit into one of George's nipples.

George screamed and jerked his hip up, but Nicholas pushed him down on the bed. "You need patience, baby." He kissed his chest, then bit the other nipple.

"Daddy, please touch me. Do anything you want to me, but do something.“ George begged and looked pleadingly at Nicholas. Nicholas grinned but did nothing. George's whimpering grew stronger.

“Baby, we have all the time in the world. We don't have to go home, nobody can get us. It's just you and me.“ Nicholas grin turned into a smile. He leaned over him and kissed him with much feeling. Slowly he started rubbing his hips against George's.

George finally got what he wanted. His breathing became faster and his moaning increased. "J'aime les bruits que tu fais." Nicholas bit gently into George's earlobe.

George put his legs around Nicholas' waist and hugged him closer. Nicholas rubbed himself against George faster and faster and felt how close George was coming to his climax. "Come for me, baby." Nicholas whispered in his ear.

It wasn't long before George smacked his lips with a "Nicky". "Très, très jolie, mon cherie." Nicholas kissed the out of breath George. "Can you do more baby?" Nicholas grinned at George. George just nodded , he didn't quite trust his voice yet.

Nicholas kissed him again, then rose from the bed. He went to his bag again and got a tube of lube. He went back to the bed and looked at George. "How I would love to take a picture of you lying here, tied up and with cum on your stomach."

George's cheeks turned red. Nicholas crawled back onto the bed, between George's legs. George bent his legs and Nicholas gently rubbed his bum. "J'aime tes fesses." Nicholas leaned down and kissed both ass cheeks.

He opened the tube and smeared something on his finger. He slowly slipped into George with this. "More, Daddy, more." George tried to push the finger as best he could.

Nicholas quickly added a second finger. George shook the tie that still tied his hands. "Is it still okay, or should I get rid of it?" Nicholas looked at him carefully. "Go ahead." George smiled and then screamed when Nicholas added a third finger.

Nicholas bumped into George at a fast and hard pace, bumping into George's prostate over and over again.

George's penis was hard again and he was about to come, but Nicholas slipped his fingers out of it.

"Nicky, please." Nicholas grinned and slowly smeared his penis, but his gaze never lost that of George, who was looking at him pleadingly. Nicholas crawled over George and looked him deep in the eyes as he slowly slipped into him.

He kissed George and slid out of him and then thrust back into him. Slowly but deeply, he repeated this over and over again.

"Harder, Daddy, harder." Nicholas pushed harder and harder and George closed his eyes.

All that could be heard in the room were the clap of skin on skin and the heavy breathing of George and Nicholas. Nicholas bit George on the neck and then came deep inside him. He pushed a little further into George until he came too.

They both lay there, breathing heavily, until Nicholas slipped out of him. Nicholas undid the knot of his tie and let go of George's hands. He kissed the wrists and then stood up.

He came back with a wet rag and cleaned up George, who gave him a tired smile. "Sleep well, you don't have to wait for me." He put the covers over George, kissed his mouth and then his forehead.

He went back to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. When he came back he saw George trying not to sleep. "I told you you can sleep." Nicholas lay down next to him and laughed softly as George pouted at him.

“I wanted to wait for you. I want to spend all the time we have here together.“ George turned to Nicholas and snuggled up against him. He rested his head on his chest and Nicholas hugged him.

"Sleep well, baby." George lifted his head briefly and kissed Nicholas, then laid him back on his chest. "Good night, Nicky." A moment later Nicholas heard George's calm breathing as he fell asleep.

Nicholas lay awake a little longer, stroking George's hair. As it was now, it was perfect. And Nicholas would love to have it that way all the time, but he also knows the consequences that could come.

He also realized that it was probably getting harder to get back to normal after that weekend and pretend they were just boss and assistant and nothing more. Nicholas kissed George on the hair and then fell asleep too.

The next morning George woke up to the sun shining on his face. It took him a moment to realize where he was.

He reached for the other side of the bed, but it was empty. Nicholas was nowhere to be found.

He sat up and checked his phone. It was 9 o'clock, but no word from Nicholas as to where he might be. He heard the bedroom door open and Nicholas come in with a small cart with trays.

"Good morning, baby." Nicholas smiled and walked over to the bed. "I thought you left." George pouted a little. "Sorry." Nicholas leaned on the bed and kissed George briefly. "I thought we could have breakfast in bed."

George's eyes fell on the car and saw how there were various croissants, spreads and drinks. George's smile grew bigger. "That sounds good." Nicholas put the trays on the bed and sat next to George.

They both started to eat together. In between they fed each other and kissed again and again. When they were done, Nicholas put the trays back in the car and lay down next to George.

George lay down with him, his head resting on Nicholas's chest, and they both looked at each other. "What are we doing today?" George looked at him while Nicholas ran a hand through his hair. "Let yourself be surprised." Nicholas pulled George over and kissed him.

The two stayed in bed a little longer and then got up. One after the other went to shower. George wanted to shower together, but Nicholas knew where that was going and he had a lot more planned, so he said no.

"Please, tell me what are we doing today." George looked pleadingly at Nicholas, but Nicholas just shook his head with a grin. "This is a surprise." George sighed, but when Nicholas kissed him on the cheek, he couldn't help but smile.

They kept walking until they stopped in front of the Louvre. "I think if we're ever in Paris, we have to look at the Mona Lisa." Nicholas looked at him with a grin. "Isn't that a bit cliché?"

George looked at Nicholas and saw his face drop a little. "But where you're right, you're right." Nicholas smiled again and they went in together after Nicholas had paid for the tickets for the two of them.

George was never interested in art and was rather skeptical, but the Louvre had a certain magic. Or maybe it was because he and Nicholas didn't have to hide from anyone and George was seldom as happy as he was at this moment.

"And that's the famous Mona Lisa." George stood in front of the picture and was fascinated by it. Nicholas hugged him from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "She's beautiful," George whispered. "Not as beautiful as you."

Nicholas spoke with such seriousness that George knew he was serious and blushed. Nicholas turned George over and kissed him. The two were like in their own world, only when they heard someone clear their throat did they jump apart.

The older man looked at them disapprovingly, but the two just laughed and walked on. "What do you think if we eat something and then go on?" Nicholas looked at George questioningly, playing with his fingers.

“That sounds good. What do we do after that?“ George smiled innocently at Nicholas. "That's a surprise." George stood in front of Nicholas, began to pout, and looked at Nicholas with wide eyes. "You are really cute, but I still won't tell you."

Nicholas grinned, put his hands on George's waist. “Let's enjoy the time, I have some nice things planned that you will like. Okay?“ George nodded and Nicholas kissed him. He wanted to break away from him, but George held him tight and kissed him again.

"Are you okay?" Nicholas spoke so softly that George could just hear it. "It's perfect. I'm happy.“ George smiled seriously and before he could say anything wrong he kissed him with a lot of emotion.

"Come on, let's go." Nicholas took George's hand, crossed his fingers and led him into a small restaurant. "Are you going to order again?" George looked at Nicholas after the two sat in a small corner.

"You just want me to speak French again." Nicholas grinned and George looked at the card with pink cheeks, slightly ashamed. “Of course I can do that. Do you have a wish?“ Nicholas took George's hand and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Surprise me." George grinned and put the card down. "So now you like surprises after all." Nicholas laughed and put the menu down when a waiter approached them.

“Bonjour. Est-ce que vous trouvez quelque chose?“ The waiter looked at the two of them. "Oui, nous voulons avoir les crêpes, s-il-vous-plait." Nicholas smiled, the waiter wrote this on his pad, nodded briefly and then left.

"They have crepes, right?" "Yeah, I hope you like that." "Yeah, I love sweets." George grinned and winked at Nicholas. "Moi aussi, mon cherie." "You should teach me French." "What were you thinking of?"

Nicholas grinned and George felt Nicholas run his foot down his leg and then press against his penis with pressure.

"The basics? Or something else?“ Nicholas grin widened and he squeezed again.

George's lips parted slightly and he tried not to moan, after all they were in a restaurant. Nicholas feet continued to stroke George's penis and felt it slowly harden. "Nicky, please not here." George whispered and Nicholas saw his eyes darken and red cheeks.

Nicholas searched George's face for something he should really stop, but nothing happened. He continued stroking and squeezing George's penis, who now bit his lip.

George's senses were so clouded that he didn't notice Nicholas pick up his phone and take a picture. "Wow, you're stunning." Nicholas whispered, but George heard it and opened his eyes only to see Nicholas take another picture.

"Trés, trés jolie, mon cheri." Nicholas squeezed again and now George couldn't help but moan softly. He looked around hastily, but no one paid any attention to them or what they were doing.

George put his hand over his mouth to stop more sounds and felt himself about to come. Just then the waiter came with the meal. Nicholas took his foot away and the waiter left.

"Nicky." George moaned, but Nicholas just grinned at him and started to eat. "You should start too." George said nothing more and began to eat. "What do you say?" Nicholas looked at him questioningly. "I don't want to eat anything else ever again." Nicholas laughed and George couldn't help but laugh along.

They both finished eating and Nicholas paid for them both. “Why did you do that?” “What do you mean? That I invited you to dinner?“ Nicholas looked at him innocently. "You know what I mean." George crossed his arms over his chest. "No I do not know. Let me know.“ Nicholas had a big grin on his lips.

“You know exactly what I mean. It's about what you've done with your foot.“ „Oh, you're talking about that.“ Nicholas looked around, and when no one looked at them, he pulled George into a small alley and pressed him against a wall. "Why did I do this?" Nicholas whispered in George's ear and pushed his penis through his pants.

"I wanted to do something good for you and I also felt how you liked it." Nicholas kissed George on the neck and squeezed again, which made George gasp. Nicholas felt George harden and bit his neck gently. He kissed his way up to George's ear. "But if you don't want that, I'll leave it."

Nicholas took George's hand and took a step away. His gaze fell on George's step, in which his excitement was clearly visible and had to grin. "Nicky." George sighed and reached for Nicholas. "I can't do this again, walking around with a boner." Nicholas grinned and pushed George back against the wall.

He kissed him and put his hand over George's hard penis again. When he did nothing more than put his hand on George's penis, the latter thrusted into Nicholas' hand. Nicholas grinned into the kiss, then undid George's pants. He pushed them down a little, as well as the panties, so that George's penis was exposed.

"Nicky, what if someone sees us?" But George sounded unconcerned, the excitement clearly audible in his voice. Nicholas spread the precum that had formed at the tip over the entire length and then took it in his hands. "We still have some plans and I don't think you want to walk around Paris with cum in your pants, do you?"

With slow movements he jerked George off. “And nobody here knows us. But I can stop if you want.“ Nicholas looked at George as his hand moved over George's penis. "No, go ahead." Nicholas grinned as he looked at George, who was out of breath. People kept walking past the little alley, but nobody looked inside.

As George's pulse quickened, so did Nicholas' hand. "You look so beautiful when you're aroused." Nicholas whispered in George's ear. "Viens pour moi, mon cheri." Before long, George came into Nicholas' hands. He couldn't suppress his moan, and so it echoed down the alley.

They both looked at each other and then had to laugh. George pulled his pants back up and Nicky rummaged in his pocket for a towel to get George's cum off his hand. When George saw this, he took his hand and licked it off. "You don't even know what you do to me sometimes." Nicholas groaned and George grinned at him.

The two kissed again. "Come on baby. We have to go, otherwise we'll be late.“ George nodded, but didn't stop kissing Nicholas. "Come on." Nicholas pulled away and took George's hand and pulled him behind him. "Yes, Daddy, I'm coming."

They went on, waving their hands between them and they approached the Seine. As they headed for a boat, George stopped, so Nicholas stopped too.

"Are we going on a boat tour?" Nicholas nodded. "Or don't you want that?" Nicholas looked at him disappointed. "No, that's a very good idea." George smiled and kissed Nicholas on the cheek. "Thanks for that."

They sat down and other couples sat with them, young and old, all in all, there was a lot of love on the boat. It wasn't long before they drove off. Nicholas put his arm around George's shoulder and George snuggled closer to him.

"That's perfect. I wish it could always be like this.“ George looked thoughtful. Nicholas kissed his forehead.

"Me too." George took Nicholas' hand in his and played with it, lost in thought.

“Why can't we have that? Don't you think the others wouldn't mind?“ George glanced at Nicholas, who continued to look at the water. “I think so too, but I've seen how something like this can work.

A business partner of my father's had started a relationship with one of his employees. All of his decisions were quickly questioned, and he gradually lost his reputation and business relationships.

He lost his company and his girlfriend left him too. I've seen what that can do to a person. And I'm not saying that it would be the same for us, times have changed. But I'm careful there."

Nicholas looked at George with sadness. George kissed him and put all his feelings into it. "Let's enjoy the weekend, okay?" George nodded and they both looked back at the river.

Nicholas stroked the leather bracelet on George's wrist. George smiled and the two kissed. "Shall we spend the evening in bed at the hotel?" George looked at him and bit his lip. Nicholas laughed softly. "As much as I would like that, I have another surprise planned for us."

George pouted at Nicholas. “But after that we can go to the hotel. And tomorrow we have enough time to spend in bed.” George grinned and kissed Nicholas. George wanted to deepen the kiss, but Nicholas wouldn't let it.

He heard George whimper softly. "Wasn't that enough for you in the alley earlier?" Nicholas whispered in George's ear, stroking one of the nipples. George looked at him with wide eyes and shook his head. "And what did you think of, baby?"

"I would love you to fuck me." George looked deep into Nicholas' eyes and Nicholas saw the pleasure in them. "Maybe we will find a little place where I can grant you your wish when we are back on land."

"Please." George groaned softly, then snuggled back to Nicholas. They enjoyed the rest of the boat ride, kissing and snuggling every now and then.

The boat docked and the two left it. "And did you like it?" George nodded and put his arms around Nicholas' neck.

"Are you going to give me my wish now, Daddy?" George looked at him and bit his lip.

"You only have one thing on your mind, don't you?" Nicholas laughed. "I can't think of anything else with you either,  
because I know what you can do with me." Nicholas pulled George close and kissed him. "Come on." Nicholas took  
his hand and they both ran more than walked. Before long they found a small alley where they could be undisturbed.

"Please Nicholas." George pulled him close and kissed him hungrily. "Is that really what you want?" Nicholas looked at him, but was already reaching into George's pants with his hand and placing it on his bum. "Mhm." George just nodded and opened Nicholas pants.

Nicholas took George's hand and stopped it. "One at a time." Nicholas grinned, then held George's hands on the wall above his head. "If we're going to do it, then it's my rules." Nicholas whispered in George's ear.

He pushed George's legs apart with his knee and pressed his thigh against George's penis. George immediately rubbed his leg against Nicholas. "Please, Nicky. Fuck me.“ „You shouldn't always be so impatient.“ Nicholas bit into George's neck gently, careful not to leave any marks.

He continued to hold George's arms with one hand and opened George's pants with the other hand. A bulge could already be seen in his underpants. "You like it in public, don't you?" Nicholas grinned and lightly ran a finger over the bulge.

George pressed his hip against Nicholas's hand, but Nicholas took it away. "I told you my rules." George wailed in despair. "We don't have any lubricant, so you'll have to wet my fingers enough." Nicholas looked George deeply in the eyes and nodded.

Nicholas held out two fingers and George put them directly in his mouth. Nicholas took his hand from George's arms and used it to reach under George's top. He gently circled one of George's nipples. George closed his eyes and Nicholas felt himself moan around his fingers.

Nicholas pulled George's pants down a little so that his penis and bum were bare. He took his fingers from George's mouth. "If it hurts, let me know, okay?" Nicholas gave George a long look and George nodded.

Nicholas gently stroked George's hole with one finger, then poked it slowly. George clenched his teeth. "Okay?" Nicholas looked at him questioningly and worriedly. "Yes everything alright."

To distract Georges from the pain, Nicholas put his other hand around George's penis. "You're doing so well, baby." Nicholas whispered in George's ear, then pushed another finger into him. "I love the noises you make." Nicholas made two quick movements around George's penis and George groaned loudly.

Nicholas used the moment to stick a third finger into George. George's groans were mixed with cries of pain. "Please Nicky, I'm ready." Nicholas looked at him seriously. "For real? I don't want to hurt you, it's okay if you still need time.“

George kissed Nicholas gently. "I'm ready." Nicholas nodded, kissed George again, then took his fingers out of him. He undid his pants and pulled them down a little along with his underpants. His penis was hard and Precum shone on the tip.

Nicholas was about to spit in his hand to wet his penis, but George stopped him. He got down on his knees and took Nicholas penis in his hand. He licked the tip briefly and Nicholas gave a small moan.

George licked the entire length and then put it in his mouth. He quickly hopped his mouth on Nicholas's penis.

Nicholas held on to the wall with one hand and grabbed George's hair with the other.

Nicholas had to pull himself together to keep away from pushing George's mouth. "If you still want me to fuck you, then stop." With a pop, George Nicholas let his penis out of his mouth. He got up and turned to face the wall.

Nicholas positioned himself behind George. He took his penis and slowly slid into him. When he was all into it, he stopped. He kissed George on the neck and as he moved his bottom he started to thrust into him.

The thrusts were deep and hard. When George's groan grew louder, Nicholas covered George's mouth with his hand.

The angle at which he thrust into him changed, and every time he hit George's prostate.

“You don't want anyone to see us, do you? Would you like it if someone saw us?“ Nicholas whispered in George's ear. With the other hand, he grabbed George's penis and jerked him off. "Come for me, baby."

Nicholas thrust a few more times and then felt George's body cramp and he come. When George tightened his penis, Nicholas came too. To stifle his moan, he bit George's shoulder gently.

They stood there a little longer before Nicholas slipped out of him. He pulled up his pants and took a tissue from his pocket, which he used to clean George. George dressed again and leaned against the wall, exhausted.

"Are you all right?" Nicholas walked over to him and put his hands on his hips. "Yes, you don't always have to ask." George put his arms around Nicholas' neck. "I just want you to be fine and no matter what we do, that you have fun."

George's grin gave way to a loving smile. "I've never felt so good as I did with you." Nicholas smiled at him, nudged the tip of George's nose with his, and then kissed him, full of emotion. “Let's go back and take a shower. We still have a little time. "

Hand in hand they walked back to the hotel. "You can take a shower first." Nicholas gently pushed George toward the bathroom. "We can take a shower together, too." George grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. Nicholas had to laugh. “But then we would use up too much time. And I really have to make a few more phone calls.“

George pouted, but went into the bathroom anyway, and a moment later Nicholas heard the water running. He went out on the balcony and dialed a number. “Hey Nicholas. How's the weekend going?“ Lance's cheerful voice could be heard on the phone.

"It's perfect. I just hope he'll like the surprise tonight too.“ Nicholas spoke with uncertainty. “He will, that would please everyone. And even if I don't know him, the way you talk about him, I know he likes you as much as you like him.“

Nicholas didn't hear the water stop and George came out of the bathroom a moment later, dressed in only a towel. "Thanks Lance, you're the best." Lance laughed. "I know. And you love me.“ Nicholas laughed now. "I do. I'll see you next week, I can't wait."

George watched the conversation with a queasy stomach. Was there more between Nicholas and Lance after all? "Hey baby." Nicholas came up to him smiling, but this stopped when he saw the look on George's face. "Has something happened?" George shook his head, but Nicholas didn't believe it.

“It's something. You know, you can tell me, right?“ „Who did you just talk to?“ „ Lance.“ Nicholas realized that was what was spoiling George. "Hey.", He put his finger under George's chin so that George looked at him. “We're just friends, nothing more. He's like a brother to me. I only spoke to him because he gave me the idea."

Nicholas kissed George on the cheek. "I'm sorry." George's voice was low and uncertain. Nicholas kissed his forehead, then hugged him tightly. "Don't be sorry, you can always talk to me about it, okay?" George nodded.

"You can get ready, I'll have a shower." Nicholas kissed George one last time and then went into the shower. It wasn't long before Nicholas left the bathroom with a towel. "Uuh, I like that." George sat on the bed and grinned as he let his gaze wander over Nicholas' bare chest.

"You've told me that more than once." Nicholas laughed and turned to the cupboard. George got up and hugged Nicholas from behind. "You don't have to get dressed, you can stay that way if you want." George kissed Nicholas on the shoulder and slipped his hands over the waistband of the towel.

"Nanana." Nicholas stopped George's hand and took it away. "Hands off. I know what you're up to, but we still have something to do. Besides, I thought those two times would be enough for you today.“ Nicholas turned around. "You can't ask me to come in here like a Greek god and then not have to think about sex."

George's eyes fell on Nicholas's well-trained chest and he licked his lips. "Like a Greek god?" George looked at Nicholas again, who stood in front of him grinning and blushing slightly. George's hands brushed Nicholas's chest. "You are a Greek god." George whispered now.

“More like a Canadian. And thank you for that.“ Nicholas kissed George, who still had his hands on his chest. Nicholas took it in his. "I know what you're doing, but it's not working." Nicholas grinned and George pouted. “That doesn't help either baby. I'll get dressed now and then we'll go. And when we come back tonight, we're happy to have sex.“ Nicholas kissed George briefly on the pouting lips and then got dressed.

Shortly afterwards they were both finished and left the hotel. It was getting dark and George wondered what Nicholas had planned. "Wait here a moment." They stopped in front of a small restaurant and Nicholas went into it after kissing George on the cheek. George tried to see something, but Nicholas disappeared further back with an older woman.

A moment later Nicholas came back with a basket. "What's in there?" George tried to look in, but Nicholas stopped him. "You'll see." Nicholas grinned as George snorted. "Come on, we'll be there in a moment."

"That's the Eiffel Tower, we've been here already." George looked at Nicholas in confusion as the two of them stood in front of the Eiffel Tower again. "I know. But I thought that this is such a beautiful place with the illuminated Eiffel Tower that we can have a picnic under the stars here.“

George looked at Nicholas and had never seen him so unsure. "Wow, that sounds beautiful." George smiled and hugged Nicholas. "Thank you." He whispered and Nicholas heard all the emotion in it. "Come on, let's find a place."

They found a place in the middle of the meadow. Nicholas took a blanket out of the basket and spread it out. The two sat up and he took out small snacks such as croissants, fruit and cheese. At the end there was a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

He poured champagne for both of them and gave George a glass. "To both of us and an unforgettable trip to Paris." They both clinked glasses and then took a sip. Nicholas looked lovingly at George and kissed him.

“That's incredible, thank you.” George's cheeks turned red. "You don't have to thank me, I'll be happy to." Nicholas took George's hand and squeezed it lightly. "Why are you doing this?" Nicholas's face went red. “I like you and you are really important to me. I wanted to show you that with this trip."

Nicholas didn't see George's eyes widen and tears well up. “You mean so much to me too. I never thought how much.“ Nicholas looked up and saw a tear  
ran down George's cheek. He put his glass to one side and pulled George close. He gently took his face in his hands and wiped the tear away with one thumb.

Nicholas tried to say something, but the words stuck in his throat. He couldn't believe this beautiful man likes him and in this moment in front of the illuminated Eiffel Tower, in the city of love under the starry sky, he would have loved to tell him the magic three words, but instead of saying these, he kissed him with a lot of emotions.

When the two broke up they looked deep into each other's eyes and then put their foreheads together. At that moment there was just the two of them and it hurt Nicholas that that will change when they get back to London, so he tried to enjoy the time together.

"Come on, let's get something to eat, Amelie didn't finish the basket so that we can both sit here crying." Nicholas laughed softly and George started too. "How do you know Amelie?" George bit into his croissant and looked at Nicholas. Nicholas started laughing. "You look so cute right now." Nicholas gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Amelie used to be our nanny, she moved back to Paris a few years ago.” They both continued to eat and talk about Nicholas childhood in Canada. George rubbed his arms to warm up. "Are you cold?" George first shook his head, but then nodded.

Nicholas spread his legs a little. "Come here." George sat between Nicholas' legs and snuggled against his chest. Nicholas got a second blanket and covered them both. He hugged George and kissed his temple. The two looked calmly at the Eiffel Tower.

"It's the perfect moment, I wish it was always like this." George whispered and clasped his hands with Nicholas'. "Me too." Nicholas kissed his cheek. Nobody said anything, the fear too great to make the mood bad and to face reality.

Neither of them knew exactly what they were now. Not only were they boss and assistant, it was more than just an affair, but was it a relationship? And what if at some point they had to choose between love and the job. Sooner or later someone would get hurt.

"This is beautiful, but can we go back to the hotel?" George spoke softly, but Nicholas could hear it clearly in the quiet of the city. "Sure, I think it's getting cold too." The two stood up. "I already have a few ideas for how we could warm up." George grinned as the two of them packed the things together.

"Me too." Now George looked puzzled at Nicholas. "What were you thinking of?" Nicholas stopped and walked closer to George. He put his hands on George's hips and leaned over to his ear. "We're both undressing, it's getting wet and hot." Nicholas kissed him on the neck and felt a shiver run through him. "You will like the jacuzzi in our hotel."

Nicholas saw George's face and laughed. "What were you thinking of?" George folded his arms and said nothing. Nicholas picked up the basket and looked at George. "The jacuzzi is private, nobody can see us and what we're doing there." Nicholas winked at him and George's mood improved.

Nicholas opened the door to the penthouse and as soon as the door was closed again, George hugged him and kissed him hungrily. "You couldn't wait, could you?" George shook his head and continued kissing Nicholas. "How about if we change and then go to the jacuzzi, then we can go on?" "Okay."

George ran into the bedroom and changed, when Nicholas entered this, George had already finished changing. When he saw George's impatient look, he changed quickly too. "Here, put this on." Nicholas tossed George a white, fluffy bathrobe. He put one on too and took George's hand.

He stopped in the living room. "Wait here a moment." Nicholas went to the refrigerator in the open kitchen and took out a bottle of champagne. He went to a closet and took out two glasses. "Come on, we can." George was about to go to the door of the apartment, but then saw Nicholas go to the balcony door. "But there isn't a pool?" George looked at him confused.

"Then let yourself be surprised." George followed Nicholas out onto the balcony. What George had not seen before that the balcony was around the corner and there was a jacuzzi with a view of Paris and without anyone being able to look at it. "Wow, why didn't you tell me earlier?" George's eyes were big and full of admiration. "I thought you had already seen it and besides, I only planned it for today."

Nicholas grinned, then sat down in the hot jacuzzi. George followed him and groaned loudly as he sat. "It's so good." George closed his eyes and tipped his head back. Nicholas just had a lot of pictures in his head that showed George in a similar position and he felt his penis slowly harden.

The champagne bottle was forgotten for now. Nicholas kissed George's neck gently. "And you're telling me I can't wait." George grinned at him. But the grin quickly faded as he felt Nicholas' hand slowly approach his penis. “If you don't want it, then I can leave it. You've had your pleasure twice today.“ Nicholas didn't stop with his hand, only when it almost touched George's penis he took it away.

Nicholas grinned at him, then sat down next to him. George sat on Nicholas's lap and, to his amazement, snuggled up against him. "Can we do this every weekend?" George mumbled at Nicholas' neck and hugged him a little tighter. Nicholas put his arms around him and kissed his forehead. "I don't think that's possible." George nodded slightly and Nicholas didn't see his features slowly becoming sad.

“I wish we had met differently. Then at home we could walk hand in hand through town. I could introduce you to my parents and my friends. We would be a normal couple, nobody would look at us or question our intentions, we could just be us.“ Nicholas heard the sadness and despair in George's voice. He raised his head and looked deep into his eyes. "I'm sorry." He kissed him. "I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this because of me." He kissed him again.

“But I'm glad we met. No matter how and where and what. 'Cause I got to know you and you give me so much and of course the sex is really good too.“ George's eyes continued to radiate sadness. "Is that just for you, good sex?" George looked at him sadly and wanted to get off his lap, but Nicholas held him. “Of course not, otherwise I wouldn't have done all of this. We're in the city of love for a whole weekend. If I just wanted sex from you I would have booked a simple hotel in London for one night. You are so much more than just sex and I am sorry if you think that you are just that for me.“

Nicholas kissed his forehead gently. "Sorry." George looked down ashamed. "Hey, you don't have to be sorry. If you have any concerns about us or anything else, you can always come to me, okay?“ George nodded. Nicholas kissed him, then poked him in the side, which made George laugh. "What's that supposed to mean?" "I wanted to see you smile and not be so sad anymore."

George put his arms around Nicholas again. "Even though I said we were more than just sex, I wouldn't mind if we used the jacuzzi for that." George looked at him with dark eyes. "Yet again? Are the times not enough for you during the day?“ „I'm sitting half-naked on your lap. And besides, I'm young and always want to have sex. You're old, you don't know that.“ George grinned and Nicholas looked at him indignantly.

“What do you mean here, I'm old? I'm only 3 years older than you.“ „Only three years? So you're not really my sugar daddy at all, which means I should find a new one. What about your father or grandfather?“ George grinned, then screamed as Nicholas pushed him off his lap into the water. George appeared and threw water at Nicholas.

"You'll regret that." Nicholas put his hands on his shoulder and pushed him under the water. George pulled Nicholas legs away and they both landed underwater. When the two appeared they laughed. Nicholas looked lovingly at George. "You are so beautiful when you laugh." George stopped and blushed. Nicholas pulled George back onto his lap. “I really mean that. You're beautiful."

The two looked at each other and before Nicholas had almost said the magic three words again, he kissed him. The kiss quickly became more passionate and George began rubbing against Nicholas. “Shall we go in?” “We already had sex today in an alley where someone could have seen us at any time. That's nothing against it, besides, it's warm and somehow romantic.“

"I agree with you." Nicholas kissed George down the neck. George tipped his head back and Nicholas kissed his throat and when he felt George's breath catching, he bit into it gently and then licked the area. "You make such beautiful noises, baby."

Nicholas put his thumb on George's nipple and stroked it. George rubbed himself harder against Nicholas, who now felt George's excitement against his. He reached into George's swimming trunks and grabbed his penis.

George immediately pushed into Nicholas' hand. At the sight of George on his lap, eyes closed, moaning softly, and fucking himself with Nicholas's hand, Nicholas couldn't help but run his other hand over his own hard penis.

"You are so beautiful, baby." George's moans got louder and his thrusts more and more uncontrolled. “You are such a good boy. You couldn't wait, and fuck yourself with my hand.“ Nicholas squeezed his hand a little tighter, George's moans echoed more and more in the dark Parisian night.

"Come for me, baby." As if on command, George came into Nicholas' hand. "Wow, that was hot." Nicholas looked at George, one hand still around George's penis, which was now soft again, and the other on his own. George smiled, still out of breath and flushed, looking at Nicholas.

George put his head in the crook of Nicholas 'neck, then reached for Nicholas' penis. With slow movements he brought Nicholas down. George kissed Nicholas on the neck and then his way to his mouth, where the two of them met in a passionate kiss.

Nicholas was breathing faster and slower. George's hand quickened and Nicholas came, his moan muffled by George's mouth. Nicholas pulled George close and he put his head in the crook of his neck. Nicholas heard George's breathing become quieter and slower.

Nicholas enjoyed the minutes, George in his arms, cuddled up to him asleep. He gently stroked his back. When it got late, he gently lifted George out of the pool. He opened his eyes and looked around, confused. "Come on baby. Let's go to bed."

He put on George his robe and his own. George looked at him sleepily and opened his arms. Nicholas chuckled and picked George up. He immediately crossed his legs around Nicholas' waist and clung to Nicholas like a koala.

When Nicholas got to the bedroom, George was sleeping again. He put him gently in bed and took off his bathrobe.

He also took off his wet swimming trunks and put on dry boxer shorts. He covered George and then changed too.

George had turned on his side when Nicholas went to bed with him. He turned off the light and snuggled against George's back. He took Nicholas hands and held them tightly to his chest. "Love you," muttered George, drowsy.

Nicholas heart stopped and he was glad that George was already asleep. Those were the words he was so afraid of. The words that would take their relationship to another level and break everything. They were the words he wanted to give back to George, but he was scared. Afraid that the same thing would happen to him as his father's business partner. But most of all, he was afraid of what it would do to George.

George has a great career ahead of him and he didn't want to endanger it, they don't even know if this is more than just a hot affair. And for something like that he couldn't jeopardize his and Georges career. On the other hand, he would like to move to Paris with George, leave it all behind, and continue the life like they have this weekend.

The feelings tear him apart and he knew that sooner or later he would be faced with the decision and he damn the day now. His mind was so deep that he didn't feel George turn around in his arms and look at him with half-closed eyes.

"Are you all right?" Nicholas only vaguely saw George in the dark room, but he could make out his disheveled hair and sleepy look. And George didn't look any better to him, no matter how often he'd seen him styled, in a suit, during sex or after an orgasm.

“I was just thinking. Sleep, Baby.“ Nicholas kissed George on the forehead. "But I can't sleep when you think so loudly." George patted his cheek. Nicholas took his hand and kissed George gently on the fingers. “I'm sorry.” “You don't have to be sorry. You can talk to me about everything that is on your heart."

"I know. I was just thinking about the future.“ „Do you want to have children?“ George's voice now sounded more alert. "Yes, I would like. I don't know when and how, but I love children and I can't think of anything better than having children around me. And what about you?"

"Me too, preferably a whole football team." Nicholas heard the smile in George's voice. “And do you already know when?” “No. I'll just see myself at some point with a house, married and with lots of children.“ „That sounds perfect.“ „Do you want to get married too, Nicky?“

“Yes, I've always loved attending family and friends weddings. There is so much love there and I find the thought of spending the rest of life with someone you love infinitely beautiful. I see my grandparents who have been married for 55 years and they are still as in love as they were on day one. And I want exactly what they have."

"I want that, too. And a romantic marriage proposal. My father never made one for my mother, and at some point they both decided to get married. And they love each other, but I want a real proposal. Totally romantic and cheesy, something like you see on TV. "

"I'll keep that in mind." "Do you want to propose to me?" Nicholas heard George grin. "Maybe. And if I made you one, I would do it like this weekend. I would fly to Paris with you and then take you to the Eiffel Tower. We would look at the city in the dark. Then we would have a picnic in front of the Eiffel Tower. And then I would want to ask you if you want to marry me. How does that sound? "

"Perfect." George snuggled closer to Nicholas and drifted back to sleep. "I agree. And then we buy a nice house in nature. We can now live there in peace with our children. And when we are old and gray at some point, then we sit in our garden, look at the lake in front of our house and look forward to our grandchildren coming."

"That's a wonderful idea." George just mumbled and Nicholas kissed his hair with a smile. "That's it, that's the perfect idea." And Nicholas wanted nothing more than that idea would come true. Nicholas fell asleep smiling, thinking of a future together for him and George.

The next morning, Nicholas woke up in the same position. He still held George tightly in his arms. He smiled at him.

George looked so peaceful, hair tousled and a slight smile on his face.

Nicholas kissed him on the forehead, then on the tip of his nose, and then on one cheek. George still had his eyes closed so he kissed his mouth. George wrinkled his nose and Nicholas kissed him on the mouth again.

"I like to be woken up this way." George had still closed his eyes but was smiling. "You are so cute." Nicholas whispered, then kissed his nose. George wrinkled his nose again and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, baby." Nicholas stroked his hair. "Good morning." George mumbled and snuggled closer to Nicholas. "What do we want to do today? We have until late afternoon to do something.“ Nicholas patted his back in circles.

“I want to stay in bed. Just you and me.“ George lifted his head, then kissed Nicholas on the mouth before lying down again. "You're just thinking about sex again, aren't you?" Nicholas spoke with a slight smile. George shook his head. "I just want to lie here with you, cuddle and talk." George smiled at Nicholas.

"And maybe we'll have sex at some time." The smile turned into a grin. "Okay, the plan sounds good." Nicholas kissed George on the mouth again. "How about if I order breakfast from room service and then we can eat in bed together." "Sounds good." George had closed his eyes again and just mumbled into Nicholas' shoulder.

Nicholas sat up, which earned him an indignant wail from George. Nicholas ordered breakfast, and while he waited for dinner, George was already asleep again. There was a knock and Nicholas got up. Dressed in a bathrobe, he fetched the food and went back to the bed.

George woke up from the knocking and was sitting on the bed. Nicholas stopped and looked lovingly at George. "Don't look like that, I look awful." George stroked his hair and tried to organize it. "How do I look at you?" "I don't know, like I'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."

Nicholas had taken off his robe and was crawling onto George's bed. “But you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Especially right now.“ George blushed. At that moment Nicholas knew that he would like to wake up next to George every morning.

"Do not look at me like that. Can we eat I'm getting hungry.“ Nicholas woke up from his thoughts and put the food on the bed. “Can we fly to Rome next time? I've always wanted to go there.“ George looked at Nicholas questioningly and then bit into his croissant.

"Who says there'll be a next time?" Nicholas grinned. “If you don't fly with me, I'll find someone else. I met a few older men at the event we were at. They would certainly not mind paying me for such a trip. Maybe then I can go to the Caribbean."

"They are actually all married and were there with their wives." "But you didn't see how some of them looked at me." George took a spoon with jam and lasciviously licked it off. "They'd love to have someone like me." George grinned.

"How good that they don't have you, I do." Nicholas grinned and kissed George. The kiss tasted like jam and was sweeter than ever. "So are we going to Rome or the Caribbean?" George grinned at Nicholas again. "To the Caribbean, then I can only see you in your swimming trunks all day."

Now Nicholas grinned and looked at George's torso. George noticed this and ran his hands over his torso. “I knew that you like it.” “You also like to be topless. Oh, I almost only have photos of you topless.“ George looked at him indignantly. "Not true at all."

Nicholas took his cell phone and opened the gallery, he scrolled through it and showed it to George. “You see, only topless pictures. Except two or three few.“ „You know what? We don't have any pictures together.“ George took Nicholas's phone in his hand and sat down next to him.

"Smile." He took a selfie of the two. "It's too boring." He turned Nicholas' head and kissed him. He pulled away quickly and showed Nicholas the pictures he had taken. "It's better." George grinned and sat on Nicholas' lap. Nicholas put his arms around him and his head on his shoulder. "Are we actually doing a photo shoot now?"

"Yes, we need pictures together." George grinned and took another picture. Nicholas kissed George on the cheek and another picture followed. "Show me." George showed Nicholas the last picture he'd taken. "I like that." "Me too." George clasped one of his hands with one of Nicholas and took a picture of it too.

"But, you know what? You're topless in the pictures again.“ Nicholas laughed as George patted him gently on the arm. “I like it that way. The feeling of skin on skin, it feels so intimate.“ George turned his head and looked at Nicholas. Nicholas picked up his phone and took a picture.

"Let's put the plates down and then lie down, okay?" Nicholas put down his cell phone and George got up from his lap. Together they put the dishes away and Nicholas lay on his back. George snuggled against his side and rested his head on his chest.

"Can't we stay here?" George muttered to himself. "Gladly, I could give us some time off." Nicholas chuckled and put his hand in George's hair. "And what should we do then?" "Lying here, flying to the Caribbean, getting married?" Nicholas grinned when George mentioned the Caribbean again, but was briefly shocked when George mentioned getting married.

"Getting married?" "Yeah, we talked about it yesterday." George lifted his head and grinned. "But didn't you want a romantic proposal?" "Yes, but I'd overlook that." George kissed Nicholas. “Well, then I can delete that. Where do you want to get married?“ „Las Vegas? We wouldn't be the first and there is Elvis there."

Nicholas shook his head wildly. “No, we are not going to get married to Elvis. Then I'd rather marry naked.“ George started laughing. “Okay, I wouldn't mind. I just don't know if I could concentrate on something else if you stood naked in front of me. "

"I thought so." Nicholas grinned and patted George lightly on the bottom. "Give me your phone." Nicholas looked at George, confused, but handed him his phone. George lay down next to Nicholas, then opened Google. "What do you want to check?" Nicholas turned on his side, tangled his legs with George's and laid his head on George's shoulder to better check the phone.

“I'm looking where you can get married naked.” “Really?” “Yes, you said you don't want to get married to Elvis, but rather naked. So now I'm going to see where that is possible.“ George entered the search and opened several pages. “Well, some have already married naked in Jamaica and Austria. So we're getting married naked in Jamaica.“

George closed Google and took a picture of the tangled legs. "Don't I have a say in it?" Nicholas took the cell phone from George and put it to one side. "No." George grinned and then started laughing out loud when Nicholas started tickling him.

Nicholas was now on George's crotch and poked him in the side. "Stop, please." George managed to get the words out between his laughs. "No." Nicholas continued and George was now completely out of breath. "Please, okay, you can say something about our wedding too." Nicholas stopped and kissed George. "I wanted to hear that." He grinned and kissed George again.

"And what do you want to change?" George grinned at him while Nicholas was still on his feet. “We can happily get married in Jamaica if you really want to. But we're not naked, we're in a suit, I would love to see you in a suit.“ „What a shame, I would have liked to see you naked.“ George grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Nicholas leaned close until his mouth was against George's ear. "I'll be happy to be naked all our wedding night." He whispered and bit George gently on the neck. "That sounds good." George whispered now too. "Because it's so hot in Jamaica that you can only sleep naked." Nicholas pulled away from George and grinned.

"That means you just want to sleep on our wedding night?" George pouted. "What else should we do?" Nicholas grinned, kissed George briefly on the mouth and then lay down next to him. "I have a few ideas, but if you don't want to, I'll spend the night with Alex, my best man." "Does he look good?" "Not as good as me." George grinned.

"That's not possible either." George blushed at Nicholas' comment, because what he said was actually just a joke. George said nothing more about that. He rolled over and snuggled up against Nicholas. Nicholas pulled him tight and so the two of them lay there for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

Nicholas picked up his phone and took a picture of him without George's knowledge. George was right, it was a shame there weren't any pictures of the two of them together. "I want a ring." Nicholas looked puzzled. "A ring?" "If you propose to me, I'd like a ring." George lifted his head, then rested his chin on Nicholas' chest on his clasped hands.

“Do you have any other wishes? After all, you didn't want to have an proposal before.“ „ I've changed my mind, I want to get another application.“ George grinned. "You like to be spoiled, don't you?" Nicholas grinned and patted George on the cheek. George shook his head but then started laughing. "Maybe."

"I also love spoiling you." Nicholas grinned. “But you could spoil me differently.” George's tone became quieter and more lascivious. George moved closer to Nicholas and sat on his legs. He leaned forward and their penises touched through the thin fabrics of her underpants.

Nicholas put his hands on George's bum. "You know exactly how much I love to spoil you like that." Nicholas whispered and then kissed George hard and wild. Nicholas turned the two of them in one swift movement and knelt over George.

Nicholas kissed George gently on the mouth, then on the neck and collarbones. "So beautiful," he whispered and kissed George's chest gently. He gently stroked George's penis and felt George's heartbeat quicken.

He kissed George's penis through the pants and then felt George's hand in his hair. Nicholas pulled away and kissed George again. It was passionate but not wild. In the meantime, he slowly took off George's underpants and threw them next to the bed.

He repeated this with his own, then gently spread George's legs. He broke the kiss and looked George deep in the eyes. "I'm so happy to have met you." He kissed him with much feeling and rubbed his penis against George's.

He pulled away from George completely and got a small tube of lube. He crawled back to his previous position. He spread George's legs a little wider and bent his legs. He put some lubricant on his fingers. Gently and carefully, he slipped one finger into George.

George started moaning when Nicholas finger hit his prostate. Nicholas leaned back over George and kissed him. At the same time, he pushed into him with a second finger. "More," George breathed between kisses. Nicholas added a third finger.

George pressed against Nicholas's fingers and Nicholas slipped out of him with them. He broke the kiss and sat up. He smeared lubricant on his penis. Slowly and gently, he entered George.

He leaned over George, took his hands in his, crossed his fingers and placed them next to George's head. The two looked deep into each other's eyes and Nicholas kept thrusting into him.

It was the first time that sex wasn't wild. Nicholas would even say, no matter how cheesy it sounds, that it was the first time they made love. It felt different, somehow more intimate, and for Nicholas it was the moment when their relationship finally changed.

Nicholas kissed George with all the feelings he had for him. George was nearing his climax, and Nicholas wasn't far off himself. Still, he didn't increase the pace. After another time, both came almost simultaneously.

They looked at each other out of breath, neither said anything, but both felt that it was different than usual. It wasn't pure pleasure like it was usually there, it was all the unspoken feelings. Nicholas kissed George and then slid out of him.

"What do you think if we take a shower and then eat something?" Nicholas was still leaning over George. "Sounds good." George smiled and after another kiss they both went into the bathroom. George took a shower and Nicholas followed shortly afterwards.

Both washed and kissed each other. "Here." Nicholas gave George fresh underpants after they both got out of the shower. “You can go back to bed, I'll order something to eat. What do you want?“ „Pizza.“ George grinned.

"And I thought you might want some French food." Nicholas laughed. "I thought I was getting ready for our trip to Rome." George winked at him and after kissing his cheek he went back to the bedroom.

After ordering the pizzas, he went back to the bedroom. George was sitting on the bed with Nicholas T-shirt on, which was a little too big for him. And Nicholas realized that George looked really good in his clothes.

George looked up from the phone he was holding in his hands and saw Nicholas look at him. "I hope it's okay that I took one of your t-shirts." George scratched his neck in embarrassment. "That's not a problem, it suits you better than me." Nicholas grinned and winked, which made George look down, embarrassed.

Nicholas pulled on a T-shirt and sat down next to George on the bed. Nicholas took George's phone from his hand, who looked indignant, and set it aside. “Hey, I just read something.” “That can't be that important. And I want to spend the last hours with you and not watch you look at your phone."

George pouted, but then smiled when Nicholas kissed him. Nicholas leaned against the end of the bed and George laid his head on his lap. Nicholas gently stroked his hair with one hand and placed the other on George's chest. George took this and kissed the finger bones gently.

"How long have you been boss at the company?" George glanced at Nicholas and then played with his hand. “For almost a year. The company belongs to my father's group of companies. He also guided me and showed me what is important."

“Has it always been your wish to do the same as your father? Or did you have other wishes as a child?” “I grew up with them. When I was a little kid I played in my father's office and pretended to be him. I even had my own little desk with him. It was always clear to me that one day I wanted to do that too. But I also know that my parents would have supported me with any other wishes. And how is it with you? "

“I never had a specific wish. But what I'm doing now I really like.” George grinned at Nicholas, who leaned down and kissed him. "You have to show me a picture of little Nicky at his desk, you were definitely very cute."

"I'll bring you some pictures." Nicholas leaned back down and was about to kiss George again when there was a knock on the door. "These are our pizzas, I'll go get them." George lifted his head and Nicholas went to the door. He thanked him and then went back to George with two boxes.

"Bon appetit." Nicholas handed George his pizza and they both started to eat. There was a pleasant silence between the two of them, they ate their pizzas and now and then let the others bite off.

"Please tell me we have a little more before we go." George looked pleadingly at Nicholas. "We have a little more time to go before we have to go." Nicholas grinned and lay down. George lay down next to him and they both looked at each other.

No one said anything, and Nicholas gently traced George's features with his finger. "You are really beautiful. From the first moment you came to the job interview, I had to think of you.” Nicholas whispered softly, the fear of ruining the moment was too big.

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen." Nicholas kissed George lightly and gently on the mouth. “It was the same for me. And it felt so wrong. You are my boss and the only thoughts I had were, how it would be to kiss you, to feel you."

"I'm glad it turned out that way." Nicholas smiled and pulled George close until the two could put their foreheads together. “Nicholas, are we going to have this in London someday? Will we be able to walk hand in hand through London?"

George sounded thoughtful. "Yes, when the time comes, yes." Nicholas kissed his forehead and then on the mouth. “We will be able to have everything we have here at home. And until then, we will use every moment we have together."

George nodded and snuggled up to Nicholas. The two lay cuddling in bed without a word until it was time to leave. "Come on baby. As much as it hurts to say, but we have to go.” Nicholas tried to get out of bed, but George held him down. "I don't want to." George pouted.

"Neither do I, but we have to." Nicholas pulled away from George and dressed. With a sigh, George got up too and got dressed. They both packed their bags and then left the apartment hand in hand. A taxi was already parked in front of the hotel.

The two of them did not speak to each other until the airport, both knew that this was the end of their little happy bubble. When they arrived at the airport, Nicholas thanked and paid the driver.

"This is the end of the time when we can show ourselves undisturbed, isn't it?" George looked at Nicholas sadly. "Unfortunately, yes." Nicholas took George's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. "Let's go before they leave without us." Nicholas started to leave, but George stopped him. "It belongs to your father, they won't leave without us."

George put his arms around Nicholas' neck and kissed him again. "Even if it belongs to my father, they don't wait long for us, believe me, I've seen it before." "You have to tell me about it." "I will, but not now." Nicholas went to the plane, George shut up behind him.

After the two of them handed in their bags, they sat down in the same seats as on the outward flight. It wasn't long before they left Paris. "Should I drive you to your car or go straight home and pick you up tomorrow morning?" Nicholas looked at George, who was looking thoughtfully out the window.

"Home." George glanced at Nicholas, smiled, and then looked out the window again. It hurt Nicholas to see George like this. But there was nothing he could do either, so he took his phone and sent one of the pictures they took that morning to George. He heard George's phone vibrate and that he saw the picture. A big smile formed on his lips.

For the rest of the flight, both sat wordlessly, each in his own mind. After they landed, they took their bags and went to Nicholas' car. “What I miss will… ” George began to speak when Nicholas interrupted him. "The sex?" Nicholas grinned and George slapped his arm indignantly. "That we fall asleep and wake up together."

Nicholas put his hand on George's thigh and George crossed it with his own. They drove through the quiet city. "Nicholas, we should have turned here." George looked at him confused, but Nicholas looked at the street with a grin. Before long they stopped in front of a house. "Nicholas, have you forgotten where I live?"

Nicholas started laughing. "No, I did not. But at the end of this weekend I thought, can you sleep with me and then we can go to work together tomorrow morning, what do you think?” George said nothing, but leaned over the centre console and kissed him. "I guess that's a yes." "Of course."

They both got out, took their bags, and then went into the house. "Wow, that's huge." George looked around in amazement. “You have to see my parents' villa, it's huge. Or the yacht.” “Your parents have a yacht?” George looked at him, startled. "Of course." "It's not that natural, my parents only have a small house." "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Nicholas pulled George close by the hands and kissed him. "At some point I'll show you the yacht, too." Nicholas kissed him again. "That sounds good." George kissed him again, this time more passionately. "Shall I show you the rest or do you want to go straight to the bedroom?" Nicholas spoke softly against George's lips before kissing him again. "The rest and then the bedroom."

Nicholas took George's hand and led him through the house. Through the kitchen, the large living room, through a larger and a smaller bathroom and his study. "And this is my dressing room." George widened his eyes when he saw the room. Most of the time, only shirts and suits could be seen, only a quarter of all clothing was casual.

"I want something like that, I don't have that many clothes, but I want that too." Nicholas laughed and then pulled George on. "And last but not least, the most important thing, the bedroom." There was a large bed in the room and a large TV hung on the wall across from it. There was also a small balcony on it, from which can see wide into the distance.

“It's bigger than my whole apartment. I think I'll just move in with you. Then I also have a walk-in closet, you don't have to give me a lot of space, and I have such a view.” “And a pool.” “And a pool. Wait, you have a pool?” Nicholas nodded and went to the balcony with George to show him the pool in his garden. "Okay, I'll move in here whether you want it or not."

Nicholas laughed and pulled George close. "You'd think you like my house more than you like me." "I like your house and your car a lot, but I like you the most." George grinned and kissed Nicholas. The kiss quickly became wild and passionate again.

"Bedroom. George managed between kisses. Nicholas picked him up and they went back to bed, still kissing. "As much as I like to see you in my shirt, I prefer to see you without a shirt."

Nicholas looked deep into George's eyes and then pushed his shirt up, George raised his arms and Nicholas took it off completely and threw it on the floor next to the bed. "You too." George hastily tugged on Nicholas' shirt until he quickly pulled it off himself.

George immediately pulled Nicholas close again and kissed him. Nicholas stroked George's chest with his hand. He broke the kiss and gently kissed George's neck. From there he kissed George's upper body, his nipples up to the waistband of his pants.

He opened it slowly, too slowly for George, because he stepped in between and quickly took off his pants. Nicholas knelt between George's legs. He started kissing George's right knee, then his inner thigh over his groin, left inner thigh, and left knee. He kissed close to George's penis, but never touched it.

He also took off his pants and then leaned back over George. Nicholas kissed him very gently and almost imperceptibly. George rose to kiss Nicholas more, but Nicholas rose too. "Nicky, please." George looked at him pouting and wide-eyed.

"You need to be more patient, baby." Nicholas grinned. Nicholas looked George deeply in the eye and then ran a gossamer finger along the waistband of George's underpants. He saw how the lust in George's eyes grew and his lips parted slightly.

George tried to push against his finger, but Nicholas held his hip on the bed with one hand and continued to run his finger gently over George's penis. "Nicky, please." Nicholas took his finger away at that moment and got a wail from George. He pressed George's hips on the bed with both of them and kissed George's tip gently and barely noticeably through his underpants.

He repeated this several times, George's whimpering kept growing, and then stopped. With one pull he pulled off his underpants and George breathed a sigh of relief. Nicholas leaned back down and licked tightly around George's penis. "Nicky, stop it." "Should I stop?" He looked at George and George nodded wildly.

Nicholas lifted his torso and stepped away from George. “What are you doing there?” “You told me to stop. You didn't say what.” Nicholas grinned and George whined again. “You should stop teasing me.” “You have two options. 1. We carry on as I want or 2. We'll stop completely.” George pouted, and then spoke slightly annoyed. "Okay, then we'll continue as you want."

Nicholas grinned and crawled over George. "Very good, you won't regret it." He kissed George briefly and then went back to his original position. With his eyes still on George's, he just licked George's penis with the tip of his tongue. George gave a small moan.

Nicholas gathered some precum from George's point on his finger and held it out to George. He willingly opened his mouth and let his tongue play around Nicholas fingers. "You're so incredibly hot." George groaned at what Nicholas said. “If I could, I would always praise you. I would love to tell you all day how good you look, how much I like your little firm butt. That when I see your mouth I always have to imagine how you kneel in front of me and look at me with your big blue eyes and then slowly take my penis into your mouth."

Nicholas felt George suck his finger faster and harder. "Or how much I like to imagine when I see your ass how I push deep into it and making you scream." George pushed his hip in the air for some relief, but he didn’t get it.

Nicholas took his finger from George's mouth and kissed him. At the same time he stroked George's hole. George pushed back against him again, but Nicholas carried on. George tried to grab his penis with one hand, but Nicholas stopped him. "We do it my way or we stop, okay?" George nodded and Nicholas grinned and kissed him again.

Nicholas Finger circled George's hole and George's whimpering grew again. George calmed down when Nicholas pushed his fingertip into him, but then felt Nicholas stop. George tried to press against his finger. "Nanana, you have to be more patient, baby. Otherwise you'll have to live with the consequences.” George nodded.

Nicholas went further and then grabbed him firmly. He reached under his pillow with one hand and took out a tube of lube. “Why do you have lube under your pillow?” “Because I have a hot assistant who likes to send me pictures.” “So, you like the pictures so much. I should send you more…” George couldn't finish his sentence because he began to scream when Nicholas pushed his finger into him and hit his prostate.

"What did you want to say, baby?" Nicholas grinned. "That I do more ..." Again, Nicholas hit the prostate and again George was unable to finish the sentence. "Baby, you have to say it, otherwise I don't know what you want." Nicholas took his finger out of George and George breathed a sigh of relief. "I said I had to send you more pictures like this because they are so good for you ..." This time Nicholas pushed two fingers into George.

"Baby, you normally don't have that kind of problem talking to me." Nicholas grinned while George looked at him annoyed. "I don't have normally two fingers in my ass that keep hitting my prostate..." And Nicholas thrust into him again. "Nicky." George looked at him desperately. "Yes, baby?" Nicholas grinned. "I hate you." George looked at him doggedly. "No, you don't." Nicholas whispered in his ear.

"No, I don't." George spoke just as softly and Nicholas looked at him lovingly. They both kissed. Without breaking the kiss, Nicholas pushed into George with his third finger. "Nicky, if you don't fuck me right away, then ..." Nicholas met George's prostate one more time. "Then what, baby?" Nicholas grinned and bit George's neck gently, careful not to leave a mark.

"Then I want you to stop altogether." "You don't want that." "Okay, you're right, I don't want that." George felt Nicholas laugh softly against his neck as he continued to move his fingers inside him. As Nicholas thrust into him at a rapid pace, hitting his prostate each time, George clawed his fingers on Nicholas' back.

When Nicholas took all of his fingers out of George with a quick jerk, George wailed in frustration. "Nicky." Nicholas quickly pulled off his pants and rubbed his penis against George's as he kissed him. George was so fixated on the kiss that he didn't feel Nicholas put lube on his penis and then thrust into it with one thrust.

"Oh my god." George arched his back as he screamed out loud. "You can also call me Nicholas, it doesn't have to be God." Nicholas grinned and George just looked at him in annoyance, but this quickly vanished because Nicholas pushed into George again. "I prefer to call you daddy then, because you're almost like my sugar daddy." George grinned a little maliciously. Nicholas slid out of him completely, turned him around so he was kneeling on all fours in front of him, then thrust into him again.

The thrusts were deep and hard, but not enough for George. He needed more so he put his hand around his penis and slowly jerked himself off. Nicholas saw this and gave him a light slap on the ass. "George!" George didn't stop and carried on. A harder slap hit him. This time George stopped. "You're doing fine, baby." "Just for you, Daddy." Nicholas could hear George's grin and thrusted into him faster and harder.

George just whimpered to himself, unable to form a sentence. Nicholas reached around George and took his penis in his hand. George gave a small moan as Nicholas jerked him off at the same pace as his thrusts. "I’m about to come, Daddy." Nicholas slapped his ass again and George came. Nicholas felt George's penis pulsing in his hand and his hole tightening around him.

George tried to recover from his climax, but he succeeded little, as Nicholas continued to thrust into him at a rapid pace, repeatedly hitting his prostate. A short time after George's climax, Nicholas came deep inside him too. He slowly rode his orgasm and then slipped out of George. George was just about to calm down when he felt Nicholas' tongue circling his hole and pushing its tip into him again and again.

Though he was a little sore and a little painful, he pressed his ass against Nicholas. He stopped and slapped his ass again, which made George moan softly again. "You like this." Nicholas grinned broadly, then rolled George onto his back. He saw the residue of George's cum on his torso. He bent George's legs and licked his hole again, from which his sperm was now running out.

He pushed a finger into it lightly and when it slid out there was cum on it. He held his finger in front of George's mouth, who immediately opened it willingly and licked off the cum. Nicholas continued to lick George's hole and then pushed three fingers into it, as he had done before. He distributed kisses on George's penis and licked several times over the length. George clutched the sheet with his hands and opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

Nicholas felt George tense up around him again and his penis begin to twitch and he came a second time. George opened his eyes and looked at Nicholas, happy but exhausted. Nicholas held his gaze and licked his torso and the remains of cum. He grinned at George and then engaged him in a hot and passionate kiss.

"Wow, that was hot." Nicholas laughed at George's remark and stood up, but George held him tight. "I'll be right back, I'm just getting something to clean you up." George pouted, but after a quick kiss, he let go of Nicholas. He left the room and came back shortly afterwards with a damp cloth. He gently cleaned George and tried to bring the towel back, but George held him tight. So, he dropped it on the floor and lay down next to George.

George immediately rolled over to him and rested his head on his chest. George's breathing became calm and his eyes closed. “Don't fall asleep, we should have something to eat. Besides, you won't be able to sleep afterwards.” Nicholas kissed his forehead gently. "You're so cozy." George mumbled and snuggled closer to Nicholas so that he was almost on top of him. "But I still will be later."

George grumbled, then left Nicholas but didn't get up. “You can lie down for a few more minutes and I'll fix something to eat. After that we can watch a movie, or cuddle if you want.” George nodded, eyes closed again and Nicholas shook his head with a smile. He got up, put on a pair of underpants, then kissed George briefly on the tip of his nose and then went into the kitchen.

He peeked through the cupboards and then decided to make a vegetable pan with pasta. He started to cook the pasta and cut the vegetables when two arms wrapped around him and George hugged him from behind. "Hey." Nicholas turned his head and kissed George briefly on the cheek. "What are you doing?" George buried his head in Nicholas' shoulder and was almost inaudible.

"Pan-fried vegetables with pasta, I hope that's okay with you." George nodded and Nicholas continued to cook. Since George was still hugging him from behind, he found it difficult to move. "Baby, as much as I like to have you close to me, but I can't move like that." Nicholas took George's hands that were on his stomach, kissed them briefly and then took them away. He heard George grumble behind him before he sat down on the counter.

Nicholas ignored George at first, but when he looked at him, his breath caught. George sat there, dressed only in underpants and one of Nicholas' white shirts. The shirt was half open and it was a little too big for George. All in all, he looked super hot. "Do you like it? I wanted to feel like you once too.” George grinned when he saw Nicholas reaction.

Nicholas stopped making food and stood between George's legs. "And it also reminds me a little of our first time." "You make it sound more romantic than it was." Nicholas laughed softly and ran his hands over George's bare thighs. “I liked it.” “Me too, do you know what else I like? When you're wearing my things.” Nicholas bit George's neck. "I like to wear your things."

The two kissed passionately and wildly. Neither of them cared that they had sex recently, or that Nicholas actually wanted to make food. Nicholas continued to run his hands over George's thighs and closer to his cock. Before anything else could happen, Nicholas broke away. They looked at each other out of breath. "We should eat something first."

He went back to cooking, but it was difficult for him because his gaze kept falling on George. On his red, slightly swollen lips, the dishevelled hair, the bare chest that could be seen through his shirt and those long legs. "We should always do it like this, you cook and I'll watch you do it." George grinned. "Maybe next time I should only have a shirt on, what do you think?"

Nicholas imagined and it was even hotter than what was happening. Nicholas tried hard to think about the food, ignoring the fact that George was now spreading his legs further and moving his hand over his own inner thigh. "George, if you don't stop, you have to go."

"Why then? Don't you like it, Daddy?” George grinned and bit his lip. Nicholas ignored him, but that was pretty difficult. George had leaned back a little bit and now pushed his penis through his underpants. "Daddy, don't you want to see me like that?" George moaned more than he spoke.

Nicholas reached for the knife and it became more difficult to have his eyes on the food and not on George. “Maybe I should just quit my job and move in here. Then I can take care of the house like a good wife and prepare the food for you when you get home.” George's groan grew louder between the sentences he spoke.

“Maybe I should put on a maid outfit. Would you like that, Daddy?” Nicholas swallowed, feeling his penis slowly harden. “And then you would always bring me small presents, always beautiful things, like jewellery. I would be the perfect little housewife."

Nicholas heard a rustle and then a damp sound. He looked at George and saw how he had his penis in his hand. “And because I'm a perfect housewife, I would do anything to make you feel good. I would massage you the way you love it. And then you would fuck me in thanks, anywhere. In the bathroom, in bed, in the kitchen while I prepare the meal."

George's groans grew louder. Nicholas put the knife down, went to George and took his hand from his penis and put his own around it. "You forgot that everything goes after my rules, baby." Nicholas looked at him with dark eyes. "I'll spoil you until you can't anymore." He kissed George briefly but wildly.

“But I like your attitude. My good little housewife.” Nicholas put a hand on George's cheek and ran his thumb over George's lips, who opened them and began to suckle. “I'll fly with you on vacation and show the others what a perfect housewife I have. Do you like that baby? That I show you off?"

George nodded wildly. Nicholas took his hand from his penis, pulled him off the counter, turned him around, pulled down his and his own underwear and pushed into him. "That's what you wanted, isn't it, baby?" George nodded and tried to hold onto the plate because his knees were like butter.

"That's why you put my shirt on, isn't it baby?" "Yes, Daddy." Nicholas pushed into George faster and faster and it wasn't long before he came. And Nicholas came soon after too. He slipped out of him and turned George over. "I should wear your clothes more often if that's the reaction I'm getting." Nicholas laughed and kissed him. "Go take a shower, I'll finish the meal."

"Are you the housewife of both of us now." George grinned. "Go, baby." "Okay, Daddy." George kept grinning and Nicholas slapped him gently on the bare bum as he left the kitchen. He could now finish the meal in peace and heard the water running in the shower.

He was almost finished when he heard George's footsteps behind him again. George was wearing one of Nicholas t-shirt this time, his hair still damp. "That looks good on you." Nicholas turned to George briefly and kissed him. "Can you cover the table? In the cupboard are the plates and there is the cutlery."

George set the table and shortly afterwards Nicholas put the finished meal on the table. "Bon appetit." The two ate in peace, but it was not unpleasant. After they finished, they cleaned everything up. “Where do we want to watch a movie? Here or in bed.” “In bed. I don't know how much I'll see of the movie.” As if on command, George yawned. “Did our activities exhaust you so much? And you call me old.” Nicholas grinned and George just looked at him annoyed.

“Come on if you want to watch.” Nicholas went into the bedroom and heard George's footsteps close behind him. The two made themselves comfortable on the bed. "What do you want to see?" Nicholas looked at George questioningly. "Nothing at all." George took the remote control from Nicholas' hand and sat on his lap. "What do you want to do?" George looked at him tiredly, kissed him briefly on the mouth and then snuggled up against him. "I just want to cuddle, I just want to lie there in your arms and enjoy the time we still have together."

Nicholas looked at him with so much love, kissing him first on the forehead, then on the tip of his nose, on one cheek, then on the other, and finally on the mouth. "That sounds good." Nicholas lay down, George still on top of him, and put his hand in George's hair. He gently massaged George's scalp. George's breathing quickly calmed down. "Have you fallen asleep yet?" Nicholas whispered, he didn't want to wake George if he should actually have fallen asleep.

"No." George mumbles drowsy. "Sleep easy baby, you need it." He kissed his forehead. It was quiet for a while, George's breathing was slow and Nicholas was sure that he was asleep. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep too, when he heard George softly mumble a "Love you.". Nicholas was wide awake again and he hoped George didn't feel his heartbeat quicken.

But George went on sleeping. Nicholas hoped that the next morning he couldn't remember what he just said again, even though he'd love to say it back. But they hadn't even discussed what that was between them, even if it is clear that it was much more than just an affair. Nicholas' thoughts continued to revolve around George and their relationship, but he soon managed to fall asleep too.

The alarm clock rang much too early for them the next morning. George was still almost completely on top of him and raised his head and looked at him half asleep. "Good morning, baby." George smiled and kissed him briefly on the mouth. "How long do we have before we have to get up?"

Nicholas checked his watch. "We still have almost half an hour to stay in bed, why?" Nicholas thought George would want to go back to sleep, but then felt George's hand brushing his morning hard-on.

"You only have one thing on your mind, don't you?" Nicholas laughed. "No, but you make it difficult for me not to think about it all the time." George kissed him briefly on the mouth and then threw the covers off. He spread Nicholas's legs and knelt between them. He leaned down and kissed Nicholas's hard cock. "I could wake up like this every morning."

George grinned and motioned for Nicholas to lift his hips. He took off his underpants and threw them next to the bed. He took Nicholas penis in his hand and licked the tip several times. His gaze never left Nicholas, even as he gradually took Nicholas' entire penis into his mouth. "Oh my god, baby."

Nicholas buried his hand in George's hair. George moved, and Nicholas Penis kept hitting his throat, but he barely choked. As if reflexively, Nicholas squeezed George's head more on his penis. “You're doing so wonderfully, baby. Take my penis all the way in your mouth.” George took Nicholas's balls in his hand and it wasn't long before Nicholas came down George's throat.

George swallowed it all and then let go of Nicholas's penis. Both grinned at each other. George continued to crawl up and kissed Nicholas wildly and passionately. "Come on baby, let's go take a shower." George looked at him a little disappointed, his gaze fell on his own crotch where his penis was hard in his underpants. "We still have enough time that I can spoil you in the shower."

A grin formed on George's face and he and Nicholas went to the bathroom. When the two were naked in the shower, Nicholas pulled George close and kissed him passionately while the warm water flowed on them.

Nicholas put a hand on George's bum and kneaded his ass cheek. He ran a finger through the crack in the ass and repeatedly over George's hole. With the other hand he gripped George's hard penis. "Please, Nicky." George thrust into Nicholas' hand. He grabbed George's penis more tightly and began to jerk him off. With his other hand, he put a finger into George.

He changed the angle and met George's prostate. George put his arms around Nicholas' neck to keep from slipping away. Nicholas's hands grew faster and George's breath got heavier. "Come for me baby." George came. Nicholas touched him through his climax, then hugged him tightly. "I wouldn't mind if it did that every morning." George grinned at Nicholas. “Neither do I.” They both kissed and then washed.

They dressed and then ate breakfast together. “We'll do it like this, I'll drive us to work. Then you go in and I'll wait a little longer and then come after.” George looked at him confused. "Why can't we go in together?" "That would be too conspicuous and nobody will notice that we came together like this." George looked sadly at the plate.

“Isn't that a little exaggerated? Nobody will think of anything when we walk through the door together. I've seen Jamie and Jack come and go together without even thinking about the fact that they must have something with each other.” George looked at him angrily. “I'm sorry George. But it's easier that way, I don't want to take any chances.” “Maybe we shouldn't talk to each other anymore, they could guess something.” George's voice grew louder.

“Don't you understand how important all this is to me? I've seen what it can do with people. And don't want the same thing to happen to you and me.” Nicholas's voice also grew louder, the harmonious and intimate moments of waking up were long forgotten. “Don't pretend that you care how I feel, you're only doing it because of your reputation.” “I'm doing it because of you, I don't want to ruin your whole future just because of something like that."

"Something like that? So, is that it between us? And I thought it was serious and not just something.” George got up and left the kitchen angrily. Nicholas buried his face in his hands. All he wants is to protect George, but he also knew that was what hurt him the most. He would like to go for a run now to clear his head, but he had to go to work.

He took his and George's dishes away and then went to change. A look into the bedroom told him that George had already dressed and was now sitting on the bed, absorbed in his phone. If Nicholas had looked closer, he could even have seen the tears on George's cheeks.

Nicholas got dressed and when he left the room, George was no longer sitting on his bed, but was waiting at the door. Neither of them said anything as they got into the car. Every time Nicholas turned to George, he looked away. This was how they drove to work. Nicholas kept thinking about taking George's hand, but he didn't.

Nicholas parked the car and George opened the door. Nicholas took his hand, but George didn't look at him. He kissed the palm of the hand briefly and then let go of it. Without saying another word, George disappeared into the office building. Nicholas looked after him sadly, waited a few minutes, then entered the office as well.

"Good morning Mr. Latifi." "Good morning Claire, I hope you had a nice weekend." "That was it, we spent a lot of time with the kids. How was your weekend?” “It was very nice.” Claire smiled at him and went into her office. Nicholas looked at George, who was staring stubbornly at his computer, and when Nicholas walked past him and smiled at him, he continued to look at it. Nicholas closed the door to his office with a sigh.

They had such a good weekend, but now? George didn't even look at him. The only thing that distracted Nicholas from the situation with George was work. He went through numbers all day, discussed important projects with his staff, and the thought of George was almost gone. He didn't see him all day, only now and then he heard him speaking or laughing.

It was late in the day. Little by little everyone said goodbye, but Nicholas stayed a little longer. It was quiet in the office when the last one closed the door, but Nicholas liked it because it allowed him to concentrate on his work. To make himself comfortable, he got up to get a coffee. He opened the door and to his surprise, George was sitting at his desk. "Oh, I thought you left." George looked up and shook his head.

Nicholas waited to see if George would say anything more, but he looked back at his screen without a word. It hurt Nicholas because George wasn't even looking at him when he went back to his office. He went back to work and was so fixated on it that at first, he didn't notice the door slowly opening. "George?" The door opened wider and George peeked in without saying anything.

"You can go." Nicholas smiled at him, then returned to work. But George didn't go, he stopped. Nicholas looked at him and George walked up to him. When he stood in front of him, they both looked at each other, neither of whom knew exactly what to say. So, Nicholas took the first step and took George's hand. He ran his thumb gently over George's palm, both of them had their eyes on the clasped hands.

"I'm sorry." Nicholas didn't have to say what for and he lifted his gaze to see that George was looking at him too. Without a word, George sat on his lap. "I'm sorry, too." He muttered more than he spoke, his face buried deep in Nicholas' shoulder. “You are not just something, you are really important to me. And I hope that I've shown you enough and that you know that."

George raised his head and looked deep into his eyes, then nodded. Nicholas approached, gazing back and forth between George's eyes and lips. "May I?" It was like a whisper and when George nodded slightly, he put his lips on his. The kiss was gentle and full of emotion. “Please tell me everything is fine. I don't want to see you all day again without looking at me. "

"Everything's okay." George smiled and kissed Nicholas again, more passionately this time. "I'm sorry I ignored you." George looked at him apologetically. "You don't have to apologize, it's not easy for either of us." Nicholas kissed George. "The most important thing is that everything is fine again."

Nicholas slipped his hand under George's shirt. "That's it, I couldn't be mad at you for long, not after this weekend." George grinned. "Even if I'll miss falling asleep next to you." George pouted. "Just that?" Nicholas grinned. "Maybe the sex before and this huge bed."

Nicholas laughed. "I'll miss you in my bed too." He kissed George on the cheek. "And the sex too." They both started laughing. "I could sleep at yours one more time." George looked at him innocently. "Don't you want to go back to your apartment?" "There's nothing I can't get from you, that I would need from my apartment." George grinned and kissed Nicholas down the neck. "But you also realize that we have to repeat that from this morning, right?"

Nicholas's voice grew serious. George looked at him and became sadder. "Yes, but if it means I can fall asleep in your arms at night, then it's worth it." Nicholas kissed his forehead and then on the mouth. "So, can I sleep at yours today?" "Of course." Nicholas breathed in George's ear and saw a shiver go through him.

"I like the way you react to me." Nicholas continued to whisper in George's ear and ran his finger gently over George's stomach. "And all because of a few words and touches." Nicholas gently bit George on the earlobe. George turned his head to Nicholas and looked at him with dark eyes.

Nicholas put his hand on George's cheek and ran his thumb over George's lip. George opened his mouth slightly and licked his thumb with his tongue. Nicholas took his hand away. "Come on, let's go." Nicholas grinned as George looked at him tearfully. "You can't just start something and then not finish it."

"Who says I won't stop this?" Nicholas grinned and pushed George off his lap, who just hopped. Together they went to Nicholas car. "Do you want to drive your car or do you want to drive with me?" Nicholas looked at George questioningly. "Is that even a question?" George opened the door of Nicholas' car and sat inside.

"How could I forget that you would love to marry my car?" Nicholas grinned and started the story. "That would even be possible, a woman married the Eiffel Tower." Nicholas looked at him in amazement. “Don't worry, I don't want to marry your car. We'd already agreed that we'd both get married in Jamaica.” George grinned and Nicholas got warm, he liked the idea of marrying George, even if there kind of relationship wasn’t that long.

"How could I forget that, you wanted us to get married naked." "Because you wanted to get married naked rather than in Las Vegas." "Okay, it was my idea." Both laughed as Nicholas drove into the yard. They went into the house together and Nicholas hadn't closed the door completely behind him when George attacked him and kissed him.

"Take it easy." Nicholas laughed as he broke the kiss. “Let's eat something first. Do we want to order something or should I do something?” “You look really hot when you cook, but we'd rather order something and then use the time better.” “Okay, what do you want?” “Surprise me.“ George gave Nicholas a quick kiss and then disappeared.

Nicholas laughed and shook his head and ordered from the Asian. George still wasn't back, so Nicholas sat on the sofa with his phone. He heard footsteps and then saw George come through the door, like the night before he was only wearing one of Nicholas's shirts.

He walked up to Nicholas, took the phone from his hand, and sat on his lap. "Well, do you like that?" George grinned. “You know that very well. But why are you wearing that?” “I wanted to make you happy. And I like to wear your clothes, so I know that I belong with you.” George bit his lip.

"You like people to know that you are mine?" George nodded. "Maybe I should leave marks all over your body so everyone can see that you are mine." Nicholas whispered and bit George's neck gently. "Please, I'm only yours." Nicholas bit harder, this time a hickey would develop.

"Everyone should know that I am the one who is allowed to touch this beautiful body." Nicholas hands caressed George's bare torso and he bit above George's collarbone. "I'm the only one who can hear what beautiful noises you can make." Nicholas circled George's nipples and then pinched both of them at the same time, which made George moan loudly.

Nicholas kissed George, but before he could continue the doorbell rang. “This is our food. Wait here, I'll get it.” George climbed off Nicholas's lap and Nicholas headed for the door. "Hello, are you Nicholas Latifi?" The delivery man looked at him questioningly. "Yes, I am." He handed Nicholas a couple of boxes, which he put on the floor for a while.

"Hi." George appeared next to him and Nicholas saw the delivery man hungrily run his eyes over George, who apparently liked it. "Here, that's right." Nicholas stared at the supplier as he held out money. "Thank you very much, I hope you like it." Even when he spoke to Nicholas, he looked at George the whole time. Without saying another word to him, Nicholas closed the door on the delivery man.

George looked at him with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes. Nicholas pushed George hard against the door. "Did you like that? How the dirty delivery man kept his eyes on your body? How he imagined what he could do with you?” Nicholas pressed his leg between George's.

He put his hand on George's penis. “You liked that. You're hard.” With a jerk he pulled down George's underpants. George was still grinning at him. "Maybe?" But the smile faded as Nicholas put his hand around his penis. "You liked the way he stared at you." Nicholas moved his hand slowly and painfully as he whispered in George's ear.

"I bet he's sitting in his car now, his pants open, his hand around his penis and jerking himself off while he's thinking of you." Nicholas reached into George's underpants with his other hand and pressed his dry finger against George's hole. “Or should we invite him? You like to be looked at by him. He would definitely like to see you like that."

George had closed his eyes and leaned his head against the door. “But one thing should also be clear to him, he shouldn't touch you. He would just watch me make you cum. How I have my hand around your penis and a finger in your ass. Would you like that?” Slowly and carefully, Nicholas pushed his finger into George, which made him scream out loud. "I asked you something, baby."

"Yes, Daddy." George looked at him and grinned, he knew what the word was doing to Nicholas and he wanted to see how far he could take Nicholas. Nicholas stopped and looked at him with dark eyes. “Don't you want to go on, Daddy? Or should I call the delivery man again and he'll help me?” George's grin grew bigger and more demanding. Nicholas looked deep into his eyes as he moved his hands at a fast pace.

He could see George still trying to grin and challenge him, but slowly the lust overcame him and he opened his mouth to moan. Nicholas had to grin now. He leaned over to George's ear and began to whisper. “I think he'd like to see you fall apart little by little. And I'd like to do that too, but unfortunately the food is waiting and I'm hungry.” Just before George could come, Nicholas took his hands off him.

George looked at him in amazement as he took the boxes, kissed George briefly on the cheek and then went into the living room without looking at him again. Nicholas sat down and waited for George. He tried to hear what he was doing and whether he would solve his little problem himself. He was about to check on him when he heard nothing when George came into the living room on shaky legs. He was no longer wearing underpants, only Nicholas's shirt and a look at George's hard penis told him he hadn't touched himself.

George sat down next to him on the sofa, his penis hard and dripping between his legs. "What do you want to eat?" Nicholas asked him as if nothing had happened, pointing to the various dishes on the table in front of them. “You don't mean that seriously, do you? I can't think of food like that.” “Then maybe you shouldn't have been so spoiled.” Nicholas grinned, kissed him briefly on the pressed lips and began to eat. Inconspicuously, George tried to put his hands around his penis.

"George!" Nicholas gave him a stern look and he took his hand away with a sigh. George accepted his fate and started to eat too. When the two were done, George's penis was soft again. "And what else do we want to do?" Nicholas turned to George with a grin and let a finger stroke his thigh. "We could relax in the bathtub together." Nicholas Finger continued to move up. "We could go for a walk, I know a nice route." The finger now stroked George's groin and his penis twitched with joy.

"Or we can go into the pool, even if it would be a bit cold." George's penis grew more and more, but Nicholas didn't touch it, just the skin around it. "Or we'll watch a movie." Nicholas gently stroked George's length to the tip, and George couldn't help but gasp lightly. "Make up your mind, I'll clean up first." Nicholas grinned and began to clear away the empty boxes while George looked at him in frustration.

When he finished, he came back. "And what did you choose?" Nicholas sat down next to him, his gaze fell on George's penis and he had to grin. "I don't care, can you just please stop teasing me like that?" "What am I doing?" Nicholas looked at him innocently and ran his fingers over George's hard penis. "Let's watch a movie." Nicholas took the remote control and turned on a movie, which didn't matter because it was clear to both of them that it was only a minor matter.

Nicholas put his hand on George's thigh, high enough to almost touch his penis. The movie was on and George realized that Nicholas wouldn't do anything for now, so he'd have to get him to do it. "Nicky, can you give me the delivery service number?" "Why that?" Nicholas looked at him confused. “So that I can ask them to send the delivery guy over again.” “Why, are you still hungry?” “No, but the way he looked at me earlier, he would definitely want to help me come. Maybe he would want to fuck me too. And he would definitely show himself with me in public."

George realized too late what he had just said. Nicholas's face fell and he got up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.” Nicholas smiled sadly at him and left the living room. Nicholas went into the kitchen and poured himself something to drink when he heard a loud "shit!" He took a few sips and then went to his bedroom. He was deeply affected by what George said, even if it was the truth. Nicholas sat with his back to the door and looked out at the green landscape.

It wasn't long before the bed fell behind him and two arms hugged him from behind. "I'm really sorry, it slipped out like this." Nicholas put his hand on George's. "I know. Please believe me, it's not easy for me either.” Nicholas turned and pulled George onto his lap. He had now completely buttoned Nicholas shirt up and had underpants on.

"Please never forget that I do this because I want you to be happy, okay?" Nicholas put his forehead against George and George nodded slightly. "I'm happy with you." George whispered, but Nicholas heard it anyway, and his heart grew warm. He kissed him deeply. "How about we go into the bathtub and relax?" George nodded, stood up and took Nicholas' hand.

Nicholas looked over George and over his shirt, which went up to his ass. “It almost looks like a dress. Maybe I should buy you one, that would definitely suit you.” He grinned and gave George a light slap on the ass. "And I thought you didn't like the whole Sugar Daddy thing." George grinned and led Nicholas into the bathroom. "Maybe I'll change my mind." Nicholas grinned and pulled George close to kiss him passionately.

As the two broke apart, Nicholas began to drain water into the bathtub. "I'll be right back." Nicholas left the bathroom with a kiss on the cheek and came back shortly afterwards with a small box. He opened it and George realized that there were tea lights in it, which Nicholas now distributed and switched on throughout the bathroom. He turned off the water when the bathtub was full and was about to undress when George stopped him.

"May I?" Without waiting for an answer, George undid the buttons on Nicholas' shirt and took it off. Then he opened his pants and took them off too. Nicholas reached for his pants, but George stopped him too. He slowly pulled her down and kissed Nicholas's penis briefly. He grinned at Nicholas and undressed himself too.

Nicholas sat in the bathtub and George followed him and sat between his legs with his back against his chest. Nicholas put his arms around him and George snuggled up to him. “But you already know that I will never leave this house again, don't you?” “And why not?” “You have a bathtub that is almost the size of my bathroom, you have a dressing room and a huge bed and a pool. I will not leave here voluntarily."

Nicholas chuckled and stroked George's stomach. Then he ran his hands over his torso and then put his hands on George's shoulders. "Relax, baby." Slowly he began to massage George's shoulders. At the same time, he kissed George on the neck and cheek.

Nicholas stroked George's back and George couldn't help but moan softly. Nicholas wanted to do something good for George, but the noises he made, made him hard. Nicholas reached into George's hair and massaged his temples. Nicholas put his arms around George's stomach and pulled him tight.

"How about we move this to bed?" George turned his head slightly. "Very good idea." Nicholas grinned and they both got out of the bathtub, turned out the candles and dried themselves off as best they could. Nicholas picked George up and took him into the bedroom.

He put George on the bed and crawled over him. He kissed him hungrily. "Nicky?" George looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes, baby?" "Show me that I'm yours, show the delivery guy that I'm yours." Nicholas grabbed his thighs and spread them apart. He took the tube of lube.

"You are mine, and only mine." Nicholas pushed one finger into him, then quickly added another. George hissed in pain, but it was good pain and that's what Nicholas wanted George to feel. "Others can look at you, form their fantasies, but it’s me who can touch you, who can hear you moan."

Nicholas added a third finger. “I am only yours. No matter who looks at me, I just want to feel you.” Nicholas removed his fingers and then pushed into him after putting lubricant on his penis. "Oh my god, I won't be able to sit tomorrow." Nicholas grinned as he thrust into him again and again.

Only the clash of skin and the heavy breathing of the two could be heard. Nicholas hit George's prostate with every thrust. When he felt George nearing his climax, Nicholas put one of his hands around his penis. "I've tortured you enough, you can finally come, baby." Nicholas whispered in George's ear.

After a few strokes, George came screaming loudly. Nicholas pushed further into him and then came too. They both looked at each other and Nicholas kissed him deeply. After Nicholas cleaned them up, they lay side by side in bed. "About the dress, were you serious?" Nicholas turned on his side and stroked George's chest with a finger.

"How so? Do you like the thought? Walking around the house in a short skirt?” George gave a small gasp. “With a little pantie underneath? Every time you bend down, your ass can be seen. Or maybe something with lace?” George nodded vigorously. "That's what I want, daddy. I want all of that.” “You would look so beautiful. Always well dressed for me when I come home."

Nicholas kissed George, stroking his stomach to his penis. “Do you want that?” “Yes, Daddy. I wanna be beautiful to you like a real sugar baby.” Nicholas cupped George's penis in his hand. “Imagine if you weren't wearing anything under your skirt. You would feel the soft fabric on your penis with every step you take. If you get hard, your skirt will stick out."

George had closed his eyes when Nicholas moved his hand. “I could fuck you and you'd still have your skirt on. You would look so beautiful if you would ride me. Every time you moved I could see your hard penis under your skirt. Then you would come in your skirt and you would look so beautiful, baby.” “Please, Daddy.” George came again.

"Wow, you really like the idea." Nicholas laughed at George. "You too, don't pretend it isn't." George grinned and kissed Nicholas. "It's enough for me if you wear my things." Nicholas pulled George close to him. "I like to wear your clothes, it feels so intimate." George looked at him lovingly.

Nicholas kissed him gently and it wasn't long before they both fell asleep. The next morning the alarm clock rang and Nicholas spooned George from behind. "Good morning." Nicholas whispered in George's ear and kissed him on the cheek. "It's a good morning when I wake up in your arms." George pushed his ass closer to Nicholas' crotch. "And as I can tell, you like it too."

Nicholas chuckled and kissed George on the neck. George kept rubbing his ass against Nicholas' penis. “George, we should take a shower to get rid of the problem.” “Why take a shower? There's another way we can do it.” Nicholas could hear George grinning.

George pulled his underpants down and reached back to pull Nicholas' underpants down as well. George rubbed himself against Nicholas again. "George, we shouldn't do that, not that we're late." But George didn't stop. He picked up the tube of lube, put something on his fingers, and then pushed two fingers into his hole.

Nicholas reached for George's penis while George now had three of his fingers in him. "I'm ready, Nicky." George took the lube and smeared it on Nicholas' penis. Nicholas tried to thrust his penis into George, but the latter stopped him. He held Nicholas's penis, then gradually pressed himself against him until he was completely inside. As before, George kept pushing against Nicholas.

"I'll never let you sleep anywhere else if I get this every morning." "I don't want to be anywhere else." George groaned as Nicholas hit his prostate. Nicholas kissed his neck and when he felt George's movements slow down, Nicholas grabbed George's hip and thrust into him quickly. George couldn't help but moan continuously.

He grabbed his penis with his hand and it wasn't long before he came. When Nicholas came he bit George's shoulder, which made him groan again. "Now we definitely need a shower." Nicholas laughed, kissed George on the neck, then stood up. "Shall we shower together?" George got up too and put his arms around Nicholas' neck.

“If you promise me that it will only take a shower, then yes. I don't want us to be late.” “But you're the boss, it doesn't matter if you come later.” George looked at him seductively and spread kisses on his neck. “But you are an employee, you shouldn't be late.” “What if I'm late? Will you punish me then boss? Will you lay me on your desk and spank my ass?"

George bit his lip. Nicholas looked at him with dark eyes and leaned over to George's ear. "You have to find out. And we shower separately.” Nicholas grinned and went into the bathroom. When he turned on the water, he heard George come into the bathroom and shortly afterwards join him in the shower. "Didn't I say we'd shower separately." Nicholas put his arms around George and kissed him.

"Yeah, but we'll finish faster that way." George grinned and Nicholas just laughed and shook his head. George tried again and again to get closer to Nicholas, but he managed that the two only showered. "Let's get something for breakfast on the way ..." "... otherwise we'll be late." George finished Nicholas' sentence with a roll of his eyes.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that, after all, I'm your boss." "And what do you do when I'm naughty, boss?" George had that twinkle in his eyes again. “Come on, let's go. I know what you're getting at.” Nicholas grinned and walked over to his car. "You're spoiling fun." George followed him and they drove to a small bakery. "Wait here, I'll get something."

Nicholas disappeared into the bakery and then returned after a short while with two bags. "Here for you." George opened the bag and saw a croissant. "I hope they are okay." "Thanks." George leaned over the center console and kissed his cheek.

A short time later they parked in front of the office. "I'll see you later." George nodded and before he could open the door Nicholas kissed him briefly on the mouth.

Both worked in a concentrated manner over the morning. Nicholas got a call just after noon. "Mr. Hamilton nice to hear from you. How are you?” “Very well, business is good. I hope for you aswell. I'm going to have a party on Saturday next week to which I invite my business partners. I would be happy if you come too."

“With pleasure, thank you for the invitation. I'm very happy to come.” “I'm happy. You are also welcome to bring someone with you if you have someone.” “I'll see if I have someone.” Nicholas knew exactly who he was going to take with him. “I'll let you have the more detailed information. I'm happy to meet you." "Me too."

When the call ended, Nicholas got up and walked to the door. "George, can you come please?" George nodded and followed Nicholas into the office. “I've just spoken to Mr. Hamilton. He invited me to a business lunch next Saturday. Are you already doing something?" Nicholas looked at him with a grin. "No." "I would be happy if you would come with me again."  
  
Both discussed further details. When it got late, Nicholas left the office, this time George had already left, which Nicholas wondered about because he hadn't even said goodbye. But when he got to his car, he knew why. George leaned against the car with a grin. "Do you still have space in your car?"

“And where should I take you?” “My boss has a great house, maybe we should go there.” “Do you think your boss would allow that?” “My boss is the best, he would allow that.” “Well then let's go.” Nicholas opened the car and they both got in. "Your boss has to be a great one if he allows you to be in his house."

“My boss is the hottest boss there is. And what he does to me when he touches me with his hands. Or his voice, I could just come through it. And his penis, it's the biggest I've ever seen, it fills me up so good.” Nicholas covered George's mouth with his hand. “If I were you I would stop now. We're in the car."

“Don't you like it.” “I like it way too much. And I still have to drive.” “What a shame.” George grinned and then put his hand on Nicholas's thigh and continued up and down his crotch. "George." Nicholas' voice became more serious and threatening. "Yes, Nicky?" George looked at him innocently but stopped his hand.

Nicholas drove on and George unbuttoned his pants. "George, don't do that or do you want me to have an accident?" "You won't, you are a good driver. Besides, I'm not doing anything, I just have my hand on your thigh.” George grinned and then slowly opened the zipper. He reached into his open pants and touched Nicholas' penis.

"George!" It was more of a groan and sounded less threatening. George's grin widened and he knew that Nicholas would punish him for what he was doing. And it was worth it, he loved teasing Nicholas. “Don't pretend you don't like it. Because I can tell you like it.” George pulled Nicholas pants down until Nicholas's penis was exposed.

"George, stop what if someone sees us." "Nobody will." George leaned over the center console and licked Nicholas' tip. Nicholas's hands tightened on the steering wheel. George grinned and licked the underside, then gradually took it into his mouth. Nicholas thrust into George's mouth and choked him. But George kept going, Nicholas pushing into his mouth over and over again.

George didn't see Nicholas drive into his yard and park the car. It wasn't until the Nicholas felt a hand in his hair that he noticed. Nicholas kept pressing George's head on his penis. George got faster and faster and Nicholas came down George's throat with a deep moan. George raised his head, grinned at Nicholas, and kissed him passionately.

"I told you how much I like this car." "I'll show you that you will regret it." George looked deep into his eyes. "Hopefully." He grinned and then got out. Nicholas pulled up his pants and closed them. He followed George and opened the door. "Shall we eat something?" George turned to Nicholas, who picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder.

With George over his shoulder, he went into his study. He let him down, pushed him down on the desk and pulled his pants down. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Nicholas slapped his hand on George's ass. "I don't know what you mean, Daddy." George's grin could be heard and another punch followed.

"Didn't you tell me this morning what to do if you were late?" "But I wasn't late, Daddy." Another punch followed and Nicholas could see George harden. “But you were naughty. You shouldn't have done what you did in the car.” “But you liked it, you came deep into my throat.” Another slap followed.

Nicholas pulled George's buttocks apart with his hands and spat on George's hole. He spread it with his finger and then pushed into George

"Oh my god, Nicky." Nicholas pushed further in and met George's prostate. He kept pushing into it and slapping George's ass again. He grabbed George's penis and after only two strokes George came screaming loudly. Nicholas took his hand from George's penis and covered his mouth. George immediately began to lick his sperm off Nicholas' hand.

George was about to stand, but Nicholas kept pushing him down on the table. He crouched down behind George and kissed his red ass cheeks. Then he got up and turned George around. "You okay, baby?" George nodded and hugged Nicholas. “I hope I didn't hurt you too much. You know you could have stopped me if it was too much, okay?” “Yes, but I liked it. I wanted it that way.” Nicholas kissed his forehead and held him close.

"You're awesome." Nicholas could see George blush. "You're not bad either." Nicholas laughed. “Thanks for the compliment.” “I'm serious. I've never met someone like you.” Nicholas kissed George. "Come on, you can change and I'll fix something to eat, okay?" George nodded and the two of them broke the hug.

Nicholas had just finished cooking and was putting it on the table when George walked into the room. George was wearing a gray hoodie with a red maple leaf on it. "You look so cute." Nicholas gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and the two started to eat. “Where did you learn to cook so well?” “Our nanny taught me how to cook. I can teach you something too.” “Of course, even if I like to watch you too much.” George grinned.

After eating, they sat on the couch. "Are you tired?" Nicholas looked at George after yawning. George shook his head, but it was clearly visible that he was tired and buried more and more in Nicholas hoodie. "Come here." Nicholas raised his arm and George snuggled up against him. "I could do that for days," muttered George, snuggling closer to Nicholas. “What do you mean?” “Cuddle with you. I feel safe and secure in your arms." "I feel the same way."

Nicholas would have loved to say the magic three words again, but he was too scared. Both enjoyed the togetherness, neither said anything and it wasn't long before George fell asleep. Nicholas carefully pulled George away, then picked him up without waking him. He managed to put George in bed, who then opened his eyes in confusion. "Sleep, baby." He kissed George on the forehead and covered George with the blanket, who immediately fell asleep again.

Nicholas got ready for bed and then lay down next to George and pulled him close. He also fell asleep shortly afterwards. This also happened the following days. George came along to Nicholas after work as a matter of course. They cooked, ate, and had sex until they fell asleep side by side at night. It felt like home, like they were a real couple.

"Hey, what are we doing this weekend?" It was Friday afternoon and the two of them were alone in the office when George walked into Nicholas office. “I don't have time, I'll meet Lance. I'm sorry.” George looked sad at the statement, but it quickly disappeared and he smiled. "No problem, I wanted to do something with Alex again anyway, I haven't seen him for a while."

Nicholas got up, walked around his desk until he was in front of George and took his hands in his.

“But we can spend tonight together. I don't see Lance until tomorrow, if you want.” “Do you want to?” George looked at him uncertainly. "Of course, why not?" George shrugged and looked away. "George, what's going on?" Nicholas looked at him worriedly. "I thought maybe you've had enough of me." "I could never have enough of you." Nicholas whispered and kissed George with many emotions. "You are way too important to me." George nodded and hugged Nicholas.

“Let's call it a day. So that you can go home tomorrow, it's best if you drive your car and I drive mine. You are welcome to drive to my house, I have a few more things to do, okay?” George nodded. "I'll wait in the car then." "You don't need to." George looked at Nicholas in confusion, but Nicholas gave him a key. "You can make yourself comfortable." George took the key. "Thank you." The two kissed and then went to their cars separately.

George drove straight to Nicholas' house and Nicholas went shopping. Half an hour after George, Nicholas arrived at his home too. "I'm here." Nicholas yelled into the house after opening the door. George came down the stairs shortly afterwards, again dressed only in one of Nicholas shirts. "Hey, I missed you." George kissed him. "I haven't been away long." "But that was long enough." Nicholas laughed and brought the groceries into the kitchen to put them away.

George had his back to him and he hugged him from behind after he was done. "I've got something for you." Nicholas whispered in George's ear. "What?" Nicholas pulled a red rose from behind his back. "Wow thanks. You didn't have to do that.” George took the rose in his hand and sniffed it. "I would do so much more for you, baby." Nicholas kissed George's neck gently and stroked his thigh with one hand.

"So that's what you wanted." Nicholas hand continued up. “No, then I would have bought you something else.” “What?” “A skirt, just like I imagined it would be. Or sex toys. Would you like that?” George just nodded wildly. "You like it when I give you presents, don't you?" George groaned softly as Nicholas stroked his penis.

Nicholas turned George and lifted him onto the counter. George put his legs around Nicholas's waist and they kissed wildly. Nicholas opened George's shirt and ran his fingers over George's nipple. Nicholas broke the kiss and licked George's nipple. He bit into it gently until it was red. "You're already so hard and wet for me." Nicholas ran his finger over George's hard penis, which was clearly visible in his underpants.

"Nicky, please." George looked pleadingly at him. Nicholas spread George's legs and breathed kisses on his penis. George grabbed Nicholas' hair with his hands and pressed it more to his crotch. "Since when have you been so bossy, baby?" "Since you've been teasing me all the time." "And if you keep doing this, it'll be the only thing I do." George pouted but didn't do anything continue. Nicholas grinned and now breathed kisses on George's inner thigh.

In order not to grab Nicholas's hair again and make him angry, he reached onto the countertop. George groaned when Nicholas bit his inner thigh. He repeated this several times on both sides and George felt himself producing precum. Nicholas kissed George's little path of hair, then pulled off his pants. "Finally." Nicholas grinned and licked George's length once.

"Don't, Nicky." Nicholas stopped immediately and let go of him. "What's going on?" Nicholas looked at him worried, George had never said no to a blowjob before. “I want you to fuck me, I don't want to come first. I want to come through your penis.” Nicholas grinned. "Let's go to the bedroom." George shook his head wildly. "Sofa, going to the bedroom is taking too long." Nicholas picked up George, who put his legs around his waist, and led him to the sofa.

George took off his shirt and Nicholas also took off his clothes. George took a tube of lube and started to prepare. Nicholas stood naked in front of the sofa and watched George, who already had two fingers in him. "You're really awesome." Nicholas put a hand around his penis and moved it slowly, while George now had three fingers in him.

“Nicky, I'm ready. Come here. ”Nicholas sat on the sofa and George crawled into his lap. George took Nicholas' penis and let himself slide slowly onto it until it was completely inside of it. George put his hands on Nicholas' shoulders and began to move on his penis. Nicholas put his hands on George's bum and helped him with it. "Please, Nicky." George's legs shook and Nicholas pushed against George's movements.

Nicholas put a hand around George's penis, but George just shook his head. "I just want to come through your penis." "Really?" Nicholas looked at him with dark eyes and George nodded. It was getting more strenuous, so Nicholas turned the two of them around, George was now on his back and Nicholas could thrust into him quickly. Nicholas held George's thigh tight enough that he was sure the marks would remain.  
  
"Nicky, I’m about to come." George was red in the face and his breathing was fast. Nicholas changed the angle a little and now met George's prostate. After several thrusts, George came out untouched. He was shaking all over and this too made Nicholas come deep inside George. "Wow, that was the best sex." George laughed at Nicholas and pulled him close. The two kissed passionately. "We should go and wash us." George nodded, but continued to hold Nicholas. "I don't want to move." Nicholas rolled his eyes, then picked George up.

"How good that you are so strong." George grinned and rested his head in Nicholas' neck. Nicholas took him to the shower and set him on the floor, but George still had his arms tight around him. "Baby, you have to let go of me." "I don't want to." George mumbled into Nicholas' shoulder. When George didn't move, Nicholas turned on the shower and washed them both as best he could. "George, you have to let go of me so we can dry off."

George nodded, then reluctantly pulled away from Nicholas. Nicholas dried himself off, then looked at George, who hadn't moved. "Don't you want to dry yourself off?" George shook his head. "Can you do that?" George looked pleadingly at him with wide eyes. "I like it so much when you touch me." George grinned at him and Nicholas sighed and began to dry him off. George grew calmer and more tired, and now leaned completely against Nicholas.

Nicholas helped him put on a pair of underpants and then carried him into the bedroom. "Get some sleep." George nodded and snuggled into the blanket. Nicholas kissed his forehead and then left the room, but was stopped by a low whimper from George. "Please stay." George looked at him with half-closed eyes. Nicholas couldn't help but lie down next to George, who snuggled up against him and immediately fell asleep.

Nicholas also tried to get some sleep, which he managed for half an hour. But when he woke up, he thought back and forth whether he should lie down or get up. He decided to get up. Carefully he pulled George away from him without waking him, pulled on a T-shirt and went into his study. After he finished his work, he called his mother.

“Nicky, finally you call me. We haven't heard from you in a long time. How are you?” “I'm fine and I text you every day how I am.” “But it's not the same. Is there anything new with you?” “Mr. Hamilton invited me to a business dinner?” “Next Saturday? He's invited your father too.” Nicholas panicked for a moment if his parents came, then he couldn't take George with him, they'd find out something immediately. "But we can't leave Canada." Nicholas let out a sigh of relief.

“It's a shame, I would have liked to meet you again.” “You can also visit us here in Canada. Then you can use Papa's jet and bring your boyfriend with you.” Nicholas panicked. "Boyfriend?" "James told us you went to Paris with Papa's jet and a young handsome man." "It's not what it seems." "James told us about how you looked at each other. Do you think we don't notice something like that? Lancey also told his parents that you met someone."  
  
Nicholas will kill him tomorrow when the two meet. “It's not what it seems.” “You said that before, my darling. Are you happy?” Nicholas thought to George and he had to smile. “Yes, I am.” “Then we are too, no matter who he is. And maybe you will introduce him to us sooner than later. Remember, your cousin is getting married in six months.” Nicholas wasn't even sure if they'd be together in six months.

“Mum, that's still a long way off.” “Nicky darlinh, time goes by faster than you think. Enjoy every second you have, no matter who you are with. And if he makes you happy, all the more.” “Nicky?” George opened the door, still a little sleepy. “I hear he's with you right now. Then I don't want to bother you any further. I should say hello from the whole family." "Greetings back and I promise to visit you as soon as possible. Love you.” “I love you too, Nicky, and give my best to your boyfriend, I can't wait to get to know him.” Nicholas laughed softly and said goodbye to his mother.

"I'm supposed to say hi to you from my mother." George walked up to him and sat on his lap. "You told her about us?" George looked at him happily, but his face fell when Nicholas shook his head. “No, James, the pilot of my father's private jet, and Lance told her about it. She doesn't know who you are, just that I'm happy and that she would like to get to know you.” Nicholas grinned.

"Are you going to do that? Are you going to introduce me to your parents?” George became calm and looked at him uncertainly. Nicholas grin disappeared. "George, I ..." "I know, none of us should know. But your parents know that you have a boyfriend, then they won't have anything against me.” Nicholas took George's hand. “It is an important step to introduce you to my parents. I don't want to rush anything, I want to wait for the right moment. Even though I know they'll love you.” Nicholas kissed George on the cheek.

"Do you mean this? Even if I'm not a successful businessman?” “Maybe because of that. My parents want me to be happy. And I am. I'm so happy with you. And they will love you because I…“ because I love you, Nicholas wanted to say, but he stopped. George looked at him questionably. "Because you're perfect." George smiled and the two kissed. "You too. You're perfect too.” George grinned and kissed Nicholas on the neck.

"George, we should eat." Nicholas tried to push George off his lap, but he stayed where he was. "We can order pizza, maybe the delivery guy will come again." George grinned and bit Nicholas in the neck and then sucked at this point. "George, we should eat something first." "But I'm not hungry, at least not for food, but for you." George stroked his hands under Nicholas' shirt. Nicholas held George's hand. “But I'm hungry. We can do what you want afterwards, but now I'll have something to eat."

"You're a spoilsport." Nicholas laughed and could now push George off his lap and walk into the kitchen, George close on his heels. “We already had sex today.” “Yes, once. We could have so much more." "Don't you have enough of it someday?" "No, not when I know how good sex with you is. And what else we can do, where we can still have sex I can't stop there.” George grinned and sat down on the counter when Nicholas started to cook.  
  
“Where else do you want to have sex with me?” “Jamaica, on our wedding night, Hyde Park at night, in your Mercedes, in front of a fireplace, in a ski hut, in a ferris wheel, under a waterfall, on a boat, in a photo booth, on a washing machine, in front of a mirror, in a sauna, in an elevator, on an airplane, on the beach, in the rain, on a dining table, in a changing room, on a photocopier, in the gym ...” Nicholas looked at George in disbelief. "That's a whole list." "Yes, at some point I made a sex bucket list." "And you want to do all of that?"

"I want to do all of this with you." George wiggled his eyebrows. "That means we still have to fly around the world to have sex?" George jumped off the counter, stood in front of Nicholas and put his arms around his shoulders. “Yes, but we can do a lot here too. Like on the washing machine, on the dining table or in your Mercedes.” George kissed him, but before he could get closer, Nicholas pulled away. “But not now, baby. The meal is almost ready. "

"Okay." George pulled away and Nicholas continued to cook. There were no advances from George until after dinner. That changed when the dishes were cleared away. "Nicky, you said when we finished eating, we can do what I want." George looked at him with a grin. "Do you want to check something off your sex bucket list?" George nodded with a grin." And what do you want to do?" "Hyde Park? It's dark, it is still warm enough and there should hardly be anyone left.” “And I thought we'd have a quiet evening.”

"So, are we going to do this?" George looked at him pleadingly. "Okay, but only because it's you." George grinned and pulled Nicholas behind him to the bedroom so they could put on pants. "Are we going to drive your or my car?" Nicholas asked, but stopped when he saw the look on George's face. "That's right, how could I forget it, my car is one of your sex fantasies." The two went to Nicholas car and drove to Hyde Park.

"And how do we want to do it now?" The two ran hand in hand through the dark and deserted park. "I don't know, I wasn't thinking that far." Nicholas laughed. "You're so cute." Nicholas pulled George close to his waist. Nicholas kissed George gently, then felt something wet on his arm. “I think it's starting to rain. We'd better go and come back sometime.” George shook his head and kissed Nicholas deeply as the rain grew heavier.

“It's really romantic, like in the movies. A kiss in the rain with the love of his life.” George kissed him again and Nicholas was glad that he didn't feel his heart beat faster than George spoke of him as the love of his life. The rain was now so strong that the two were completely soaked. "We really should go or we'll get sick." George shook his head. He kissed Nicholas more passionately.

Nicholas grabbed George's ass and pulled him closer, causing the two crotches to touch and George gasped. "You like being so wet." George nodded and tried to rub against Nicholas. Nicholas pulled George's shirt over his head and dropped it on the wet floor. "You too." George tugged on Nicholas' shirt and then took it off. "Please tell me that you like it too and that you don't just do it for me." George looked at him out of breath, the excitement clearly visible in his pants.  
  
"I'll do this for you, but also because I like it." Nicholas grinned and then kissed George's neck. "Very good." George lay down on the two T-shirts. Nicholas knelt between his legs and kissed him wildly again. "You look really sexy naked." Georges stroked Nicholas' wet hair. "So, do you, baby." Nicholas rubbed his hip against George's. Nicholas pulled off his pants and underpants with one pull. He did the same to himself and rubbed against George again.

"We should have done that much earlier." George gasped and grinned at Nicholas. "You're right, you should have shown me your bucket list sooner." Nicholas put his hand around George's penis. "Do you have lube with you?" George just nodded and pointed to his pants. Nicholas reached for it and took out the small tube. "It should be quick now, it's not that long since we last had sex." "If it were up to me, the time would be even shorter." George screamed the last part as Nicholas slipped two fingers into him.

"Omg, right there Nicky." George pressed against Nicholas' fingers. "You want more, baby?" George nodded and Nicholas pressed another finger into him. "I'm ready, Nicky, please." Nicholas put some lube on his already wet penis and then slowly slid into George. He was propping up next to George's head with his hands and looking into his eyes. "Please Nicky." Nicholas kept thrusting into him. Nicholas put his hand, now dirty with mud and grass, on George's cheek and kissed him.

George took this chance and turned them so that Nicholas was now on his back. George rode him at a fast pace. Nicholas ran his hands over George's torso, which was now full of dirt. He put his hand around George's penis and jerked him off. "Faster Nicky." Nicholas moved his hand faster and George came screaming loudly into the night. The rain immediately washed away George's cum.

Nicholas turned the two of them again and quickly thrusted into George. It wasn't long before Nicholas came too. "You look so sexy, as dirty as you are." George grinned and kissed Nicholas deeply. "You too." Nicholas slipped out of George but stayed on top of him. "We really should have done that earlier." Nicholas grinned and kissed a clean spot on George's neck. "I think so too." George cupped Nicholas' hips in his legs and pulled him close.

"We definitely have to take a shower when we get home." George grinned and patted Nicholas' dirty back. "Luckily I have towels in the car. I wouldn't let us in there, like we are now." He grinned and kissed George. "By the way, you've now completed two points on your bucket list." "And only one round of sex, that doesn't work." "We can also do a second round." Nicholas whispered seductively in his ear and slipped a finger into him.

One became quickly two and then three. "Do you think you can take a fourth finger?" George nodded and Nicholas slowly pushed into him with a fourth finger. "Are you okay?" George nodded wildly. "That's so good, Daddy." George grinned. Nicholas took his fingers out of George and turned him over so he was on all fours in front of him. He pushed into him again with four fingers, then slapped his ass with one hand. "More, Daddy." George pushed his ass closer to Nicholas, who hit it again. He took his fingers out of him and slid his now hard penis into him.

"Omg. More, Daddy, more.” Nicholas thrust into him faster and faster, slapping his ass over and over. “That's what you want. Having sex where everyone can see you. And you love to get your ass spanked.” George couldn't speak anymore. Nicholas grabbed George's hip tighter. George grabbed his penis and jerked one off.

They came almost simultaneously. George collapsed from exhaustion, and so did Nicholas. "Cross out what I said this afternoon that was the best sex I've ever had." "Mine too, baby." The two kissed. "Come on, we really should go, we're naked, wet and dirty." George nodded. Nicholas got up and helped George up. The two put on their underpants.

“We don't need the rest, we're so dirty and it's not far.” The two walked hand in hand through the rain. When they got to Nicholas' car, they put the wet clothes in the trunk. "Clean up a little here with it." Nicholas held out a towel to George, which he dried off with. Nicholas did the same. "Here I have two shorts that we can wear instead of the wet underpants."

The two of them changed their pants and got into the car as Nicholas had no more clothes with him. "Are you cold?" He looked at George, who was sitting shivering in the passenger seat and nodded slightly. "It should get better in a minute." Nicholas turned on the heated seats and it quickly warmed up. The two drove back to Nicholas's house, the rain still pounding on both of them. After a short drive, he parked the car in front of his house.

"I don't want to move, the seat is just so nice and warm." George grinned and shifted a little on the seat. "Do you like it when your bum is warm?" Nicholas grinned and George nodded wildly. "And the pants are so airy, it's even nicer." Nicholas laughed. "Maybe you should try it without pants." Nicholas meant this as a joke, but George nodded and took off his pants. With a slight moan, he shifted his bare bottom on the warm seat.

"That's awesome." George moaned louder. "Should I leave you alone with my car?" Nicholas grinned at George. "I always thought that by car sex you meant me and not my car." Nicholas laughed and George glared at him. He climbed over the centre console and sat on Nicholas' lap. “I want sex with you in your car now.” “Now? That wasn't enough for you in the park.” George shook his head and rubbed himself against Nicholas.

"The whole situation is far too hot to not take advantage of." George kissed Nicholas wildly. Nicholas indulged in lust and put his hands on George's bum. "Your… pants… off." George mumbled between kisses and pulled on Nicholas' pants. It was more complicated with George on his lap, but he managed to take off his pants. George fiddled with the seat and Nicholas looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" Nicholas felt the seat fall back and George grinned triumphantly.

"That." George held Nicholas's penis and positioned himself over it. "George, you don't want to first ..." But before Nicholas could say anything else, George let himself slide onto Nicholas penis. "Okay, I see you have everything under control. Go on, fuck yourself.” George nodded and kept falling on Nicholas penis.

George had closed his eyes and didn't see Nicholas push his hip up and scream out loud. "More, Nicky." Nicholas kept pushing against George's movements and put a hand around George's penis. George weakened as if Nicholas held his hips and thrust into him at a rapid pace. George put his hand around his penis and then came on his chest.

Nicholas kept pushing and then came too. "And checked the next point." George grinned and kissed Nicholas. "How good to know that me and my car are good for your bucket-list." Nicholas grinned and put his arms around George's shoulder. "You are so much more." George looked deep into his eyes. "Your house is important too." George grinned, then climbed off Nicholas' seat. "I think you need to clean the car after today." George grinned.

"I think we should go wash up." Nicholas pulled his pants back on and George did the same. It was still raining heavily. "Come on, let's go in." Nicholas took George's hand, but the latter stopped him and stayed in the rain. "George, we're getting wet and sick." "Nicky, let's enjoy it." George saw him in the sky and turned. He didn't see Nicky looking at him critically, but this disappeared when he saw how carefree George was and if he had his phone with him, he would have taken a picture.

“George, shouldn't we really go in? We're almost naked, it's raining and it's at night.” George walked over to Nicholas and put his arms around his neck. "At that moment everything just fits together, I'm completely happy." George whispered and looked at Nicholas with truth that made Nicholas nod and put his forehead against George's. "You're right, it's perfect." The two kissed deeply and full of emotions, as if they both knew what the other was feeling.

“Nicky, what about us? Is this just sex, is it an affair, or is it more?” George looked at Nicholas with his beautiful blue eyes, small drops hung from his long lashes. “It's much more than just an affair or just sex. What is it for you?” Nicholas whispered and looked deep into the eyes of George, who looked away a little shyly. "For me it's like a relationship, even if I know we can't make it public, I want to be able to call you my boyfriend."

George looked completely at the floor now. "Hey, look at me." Nicholas spoke softly. “I would be happy to call you my boyfriend, too. I want nothing more than to be in a relationship with you.” George started to smile and kissed him. "You're the best boyfriend one can have." George kissed him again. "You too, baby." Nicholas kissed him and stroked his wet hair. "Nicky, I think I'm falling in love with you." George spoke so softly, but Nicholas heard it loud and clear.

Nicholas didn't know what to say. That was what he was afraid of, but why? George understood that the two had to keep their relationship, it felt good to call it that, a secret. He had known for a long time how he felt about George, but to hear it from him is something different. Nicholas was so deep in thought that he did not notice George got sadder and took his arms off Nicholas' shoulders. "Sorry." George looked uncertainly at the floor.

Nicholas pulled him back to himself so that there was skin on skin contact and kissed him. “I am into you too. More than I would have thought at the beginning.” George smiled and the two kissed. "We should really go in now, I don't want us to get sick." "And if it does, we have to look after each other." George grinned and they both went into the house.

"Wait here, I'll get us towels." George nodded and waited for Nicholas to come back with large, cozy towels. "Here." George took it and they both dried off. George stopped, trembling all over. "Are you cold?" George nodded. "And don't you say now, I told you." Nicholas held up his hands. "I would never do that." Nicholas went to the sofa and got a thick blanket, which he put around George's shoulders. "Sit down on the sofa, I'll make us a hot chocolate."

George snuggled into the blanket and waited for Nicholas. "Here, baby. But be careful, it's hot.” George gratefully accepted the hot chocolate. "It even has marshmallows." George widened his eyes and took a sip. “It's really good. Something else that makes you the best boyfriend.” Nicholas grinned. "You like to say I'm your boyfriend, don't you?" George nodded and took another sip.

"Aren't you cold?" George looked at Nicholas, who was still sitting half-naked on the sofa. "That's okay, it's important that you get warmer." George shook his head and put his chocolate on the table and sat on Nicholas' lap with the blanket around them and then took his chocolate again. "I don't want you to freeze." Nicholas smiled lovingly at George and kissed him.

"Mmm, you taste like chocolate." Nicholas kissed George again. "You're welcome to take a sip, too." George held out his mug, but Nicholas just shook his head. “This is for you. I'd rather kiss you.” Nicholas grinned and kissed George again.

The two sat there for a while longer, George drank his chocolate and Nicholas kept kissing him. "Are you still cold?" George nodded. "Come on, let's take a shower and then go to bed." George nodded and the two of them went into the hot shower. "Wait here, I'll get you some clothes." George stood in the bathroom with a thick towel around his shoulders and waited for Nicky. "Here you have sweatpants and my hoodie, which you have already worn."

George grinned and put the clothes on. Nicholas couldn't help but kiss him, the things were way too big for him and he just looked too cute. "Come on, let's go to sleep." The two lay down in bed and George snuggled close to Nicholas to warm up a little. "Good night, boyfriend." Nicholas could hear the grin on George's face. "Good night, baby." Nicholas kissed his forehead and the two fell asleep.

"Can't I stay longer?" George pouted at him. "Sorry baby. But I'll meet Lance and before that I have to get ready.” “You don't have to get ready, you are perfect the way you are.” “Thanks, baby.” Nicholas kissed him and then felt George's hands clash tucked under his shirt. "George, you should really drive right away." "Not another quickie?"

George wiggled his eyebrows and bit his lip. "Sure, but not today." George pouted and got his things.

"See you on Monday then?" Nicholas nodded. "It will be weird to go back to my apartment after so long." "It will be fine." Nicholas kissed George deeply. "Remember, next Saturday we have business lunch with Mr. Hamilton." George nodded and kissed him again. "Until Monday. Have fun tonight.” “Thanks, baby.” The two kissed one last time and George drove away.

"How did that start with you two?" Lance looked at him. The two sat at a table in the corner of a bar, each with a beer in hand. “He had applied to be my assistant. He had his interview and from then on, I couldn't help but think about him. It started with simple flirtations like pictures and messages that we sent back and forth. Then these got more serious and then it came to sex. From then on, we always had sex when no one was in the office. And gradually feelings came along."

"You got it pretty bad, didn't you?" Nicholas nodded and grinned at the thought of George. "What does he think of, that you want to keep it a secret?" Nicholas shrugged. "He doesn't like it, but he accepts it." "How much longer will he go on with this?" Nicholas shrugged again. "No idea. But I'm afraid what will happen if we make it public.” “About the business with our father’s business partner?” Nicholas nodded.

“I can understand that, I can't get it out of my head either. But you already know that sooner or later you have to choose between George and your reputation, right?” “Yes. And I have no idea what will happen then. I don't want to lose George, he's too important to me for that. But my father built the company for so long and I don't want to ruin it.” “I know what you mean.” Lance smiled sadly at him.

“I'm sorry, you've got it worse than me. Is there anyone for you?” Lance smiled shyly. “There is someone.” “Tell me everything.” “He works as a gardener in our house. His name is Esteban, he's French.” “And was there something going on between you?” Lance blushed. "Something went on, tell me, Lancey." Lance groaned in annoyance. "Don't call me Lancey." "Yes, my parents do too." "Yes, we kissed, but there was nothing more." "Because of your parents?" Lance nodded. “I also feel that this is something special, I don't want to destroy it with sex."

"We both think differently." Both laughed. "To complicated relationships." They both clinked glasses and drank their beer. The two spoke late into the night on a wide variety of topics, from work to childhood memories. Nicholas considered calling George, but it was the middle of the night so he sent him a good night message. George didn't answer the phone the next day as soon as Nicholas tried to call him, but he got a message that he was just tired, nothing more.  
  
Nicholas thought, that George maybe a bit annoyed, that they couldn’t spend most of the weekend together. At one point he even thought about visiting him, but in the end it was probably for the best, that they took a day of each other.

“Good morning Mr. Latifi. Mr. Russell called in sick, he's in bed with the flu.” “Okay, thanks for the information, Claire.” Nicholas went into his office and immediately dialled George's number. "Hi.", George's voice sounded hoarse. "Hey, why didn't you let me know you were sick." Nicholas heard George cough over the phone. “I thought it wasn't that bad and I didn't mean to burden you with it.” “You don't burden me with it. Take a rest, I'll come over after work and see how you are.” “You don't have to.” George finished his sentence with a cough. "But I want it, no arguing." "Okay, see you later."

Nicholas' thoughts were with George the whole time, so he quitted early and drove to George's apartment. Before that, he bought medicine and food. Nicholas rang the doorbell and waited a while for George to open the door. "Hey, baby." George smiled slightly at him. Nicholas's eyes fell on the grey maple-leaf hoodie that George was wearing. "Don't I know it?" George looked at the floor in shame. "I like to wear it and it smells like you, even if I can't smell much right now." "It suits you a lot better than me anyway." Nicholas grinned and followed George into his living room, where he sat back on the sofa a whole load of blankets.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been naked in the rain after all." Nicholas put down the shopping and looked at George. "It was worth it." He started coughing again and Nicholas brought him a glass of water. George smiled at him and took a sip. “Can you even come with me on Saturday? Or should I cancel your hotel room?” George shook his head hastily and then groaned in pain. “No, I'll come with you. By then everything will be better.” “Do you really think so?” George nodded more carefully now.

“Have you already eaten?” “No, I'm not hungry.” “But you have to eat something. I'll make you a vegetable stock that my mother used to make when I was sick. And I brought you some medicine.” Nicholas kissed George on the warm forehead and then went into the kitchen to cook. It took a while, and George was almost asleep, when Nicholas came back with a bowl of hot broth. “Here, carefully, it's hot. But first take your medication."

Nicholas helped George, then handed him the bowl. "Have you only been sick since today?" "No, it started yesterday." "Why didn't you tell me anything, I would have taken care of you even then." "Because I thought it would be okay when I lay in bed all day. Besides, I thought you'd had enough of me and wouldn't want to see me.” George grew quieter and more insecure. “Baby, I couldn't spend enough time with you. Please let me know next time, okay?” George nodded and Nicholas wanted to kiss him, but George quickly turned his head away so the kiss landed on the cheek.

Nicholas looked at George in amazement and also a little hurt. "I don't want you to get sick too." Nicholas let out a sigh of relief. "I don't care, we can be sick together or you take care of me." Nicholas tried again, this time George didn't turn his head away. "Thanks for the soup." George yawned and put the now empty bowl on the table. "I hope you feel better soon." He stroked his sweaty hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Nicky?" "What is baby?" "Can we cuddle?" George looked so young and innocent at the moment, with his red cheeks and tousled hair.

Nicholas grinned, nodded, then opened his arms. George puffed himself out of the blankets, then snuggled up to Nicholas, who put the blankets back over him. "I'm uncomfortable leaving you alone." "You can stay here too." George looked at him pleadingly. "I'm sorry baby. I have to work through a few documents at home that are important for Saturday.” “I can come to yours too.” “I don't know, baby.” George looked away, hurt, and nodded slightly. “I want you with me, otherwise I would worry all the time. I just don't know if it's that good if you take the trip to mine.”

"That's okay, it won't last long and some fresh air is good too." "Okay, you convinced me." George grinned and kissed Nicholas lightly. “You're the best.” “You're not bad either, baby. Let's pack up the things you want to take with you and then let's go. You almost fall asleep and I don't want to have to wake you.” “Then you'll have to carry me.” George grinned at him. "I would do that too, baby. I would do anything to make you feel good.” George blushed even more and kissed Nicholas more deeply.

They packed up a few things and then drove to Nicholas' house. George had a blanket around him all the time. “Go to bed, I still have to work a little.” “Can't you come with me? You're so nice and warm.” “But only until you fall asleep.” George nodded and they both went into the bedroom, Nicholas changed and then lay down next to George, who was already lying under a pile of blankets. "Are you getting warmer?" George nodded. "Fortunately, I feel like I'm in a sauna." George just shrugged and snuggled closer to Nicholas. It wasn't long before George fell asleep. Nicholas waited a little longer and then carefully got up to be able to work.

Nicholas was absorbed in his work when the door opened slowly and George came in with a blanket around his shoulders. “George, you should be in bed and sleep.” “The bed is so empty without you. Do you still have a lot of work to do?” Nicholas checked the papers. "No, I can do that tomorrow too." He turned everything off and went to George. George hugged him and put his head in Nicholas' neck. "Are you feeling a little better?" George nodded slightly. "But my personal heating is missing." "Then let's go back to bed."

It was Saturday faster than the two of them could see. George was well by Thursday and stayed with Nicholas in the house the whole time. As with the other business trip, both have individual hotel rooms, but this time they only used one from the start. "You should always wear a suit." George stood in front of the mirror and made his tie while Nicholas was finished and now hugged him from behind and kissed him gently on the neck.

"But you also. Even though I like you the mots without clothes.” George grinned and turned around in Nicholas's arms. "Do you think we still have time for a quickie?" "As much as I would like to have sex with you in the suit, but we have to go." Nicholas kissed George, who pouted at him. "But after that?" "Maybe even during that time." Nicholas whispered in George's ear and bit his earlobe gently once, and George gasped softly.

Together they went into the already full hall. "Now who is Mr. Hamilton?" They both looked around and Nicholas pointed at Lewis. "Nicky?" The two looked around when they heard the voice. "Lance, I didn't even know you were here too." The two hugged each other briefly and Nicholas didn't see George looking at them with narrowed eyes. “Lance, this is George. George, this is Lance.” Lance held out his hand to George, who took it, but didn't smile back. "My father was invited, but since he's in Canada like your parents, I'm there as his representative."

“I'm happy, it's nice to have someone here that you know.” “I think so too, especially since I'm unaccompanie.” "George is it  
the first time that you are part of something like this?” “No.” George looked away and Nicholas was just amazed, but said nothing. “He's been there before, but I think we'll talk to Mr. Hamilton first. I'll see you later, Lancey.” Nicholas grinned and Lance just rolled his eyes. "We will, Nicky."

Nicholas led George to Lewis. "Mr. Hamilton, good to see you again.” Nicholas shook hands with Lewis. "I am also pleased. Who did you bring with you?” Lewis's eyes moved over George's body and Nicholas felt the jealousy rising in him. He stifled it with a smile and put his hand on George's back.

"This is George Russell, my assistant." George took the hand Lewis held out to him and shook it. "Nice to get to know you, I didn't even know that the Mercedes cooperation has such good-looking bosses." Lewis laughed slightly, while Nicholas looked at George in surprise, but quickly got his professional face back on.

“Thank you, I can only give that back. If I had known what kind of good-looking assistants there are out there, I might have hired you.” Both laughed and Nicholas laughed quietly with them, even if he didn't feel like it.

"Mr. Latifi, I didn't think you'd bring your assistant with you.” “I see a lot of potential in him and I can imagine that he might one day take on a different, higher position in my company.” George turned to Nicholas, astonished. who gave him a warm smile, which he returned and the jealousy was blown away.

"Mr. Russell, you would really like that, right?"

"Please call me George." Nicholas saw George smile at him and briefly put his hand on Lewis' arm, and the jealousy was back. "I'm looking forward to everything that comes up." “Mr. Hamilton, how was your vacation in the Caribbean. I heard it should be beautiful there."

"It was perfect and just the right place to forget everything." He took out his phone and showed George and Nicholas a few pictures, most of which only showed him in his swimming trunks. "I didn't think you were so muscular under the suit." George's gaze ran down Lewis' upper body and he licked his lips once.

If this wasn't a business lunch, Nicholas would have moved away long ago and made it clear to him not to do this. "George, you look athletic too, surely you won't look that much different under your shirt." "I'd like to show you." George winked at him and Nicholas clenched his hands in anger and jealousy.

"You must have a girlfriend who sees that often enough." George's gaze unconsciously went to Nicholas' and looked almost a little sad, but that was gone as quickly as it was and George was already grinning at Lewis.

"I'm single. And open to anything that could happen.” George winked at Lewis. Nicholas was getting angry, but tried not to let it show. "George, you will certainly not have a hard time finding someone." "No, I can easily find someone for one night and so far my feeling with people has never been disappointed." George came a little closer to Lewis and let his eyes go slide over Lewis step. “George, you are young. I'm sure you will find the one at some point.” “Mr. Hamilton, you are still young too."

Nicholas clenched his fists. "Mr. Hamilton, did you receive our documents that my office sent you?” “Yes, I have them. I've already looked at it and I think it all sounds very good. I have to work through all of this in more detail, but I think we'll come to an agreement.” “I'm glad.” Nicholas smiled at him. “Excuse me, but I have other guests who I haven't welcomed yet.” “No problem.” “I agree, even if I think it's a shame that you are leaving already. But if you need anything, you know where I am.” George winked at Lewis.

“Thank you, George. But I don't think Nico would be okay with that.” Lewis laughed and left them. "Who is this Nico?" "Nico is his husband." Nicholas turned around and went to the bar to get something to drink. “Did something happen Nicholas? You seem a little irritated.” George looked at him with a small grin and played innocently. "You know what's going on." "No, tell me."

Nicholas drank and didn't look at George. "What's going on, Daddy?" George whispered in his ear and saw Nicholas's posture tighten further. Nicholas checked his phone, then texted Lance briefly. "Come on!" Nicholas didn't look at George, and got up from the bar stool. "Where?" "Just come, or you can sleep in your hotel room today." Nicholas walked quickly into his room, not paying attention to whether George was following him or not.

Once in the room, Nicholas locked the door behind them. "What's wrong?" George was still grinning. Nicholas glared at him, then pushed him against the door. “You want to know what's going on? You flirt shamelessly with another one in front of my eyes. And you're wondering what's going on?” George continued to grin at him. Nicholas pressed a leg between George's two. "You just pretended I wasn't there." Nicholas pressed his leg against George's penis. George kept grinning, but Nicholas could see the lust in his dark eyes.

“Is that what turns you on? When other people look at you, when other people imagine what they could do with you?” Nicholas bit George's neck. "Do you like that, baby?" George groaned and rubbed against Nicholas's leg between his legs. Nicholas loosened George's tie and threw it away. Then he took off his jacket and opened his shirt. "Baby is that what you want? That everyone is looking at you?” George rubbed against his leg faster. Nicholas stroked his chest and then pinched both nipples. George screamed and Nicholas felt George's hard penis on his leg.

"What do you want baby?" "Show me I'm yours, Daddy." Nicholas kissed and bit George's neck and collarbone. He opened George's pants and took out his penis. George continued to rub against Nicholas's leg and spread his precum on his pants. "Please, Daddy." George whimpered and rubbed himself against Nicholas more quickly. "What do you want baby?"

Nicholas pinched George's nipple again and made him scream again. "I want to come." "You want to come baby? You want to come on my pants, mark me as yours?” George nodded out of breath.

Nicholas ran his fingers over George's penis. "You won't." Nicholas removed his leg just before George could come. "Why can't I come, Nicky?" "You don't think I'll just let you come after what you've done with Mr. Hamilton, do you?" "Then I'll do it myself." George put his Hand around his penis and looked defiantly at Nicholas. "George!" Nicholas' voice grew menacing. "If you do that now, you will be punished!"

George continued to grin and began to move his hand. "What are you going to do, Daddy?" George's hand quickened. Nicholas took off his jacket and took off the tie. George's groan grew louder and Nicholas knew it wouldn't be long before he was coming. And that was exactly what he shouldn't do. He took George's hands and tied them together with his tie. He pulled him to the bed and threw him on it. "You didn't want it any other way." He turned George so that George pressed his face into the pillow.

With one quick movement he pulled off his pants and underpants. The first slap followed immediately, which echoed through the whole room. "You shouldn't have done that, now you won't be able to sit for the next few days." Another slap followed. "You will still be able to see my handprints on your bum for the next few days." Nicholas slapped him again, George's ass now red. "Everyone will be able to see your ass is mine." And one more slap, George's screams muffled by the pillow.

Nicholas turned George's head gently, his cheeks were red and there were tears in his eyes. "Remember that, you are mine." He kissed him and scratched his sore butt. He knelt between George's legs, took his ass cheeks in his hands and spread them. He spat into his crack and then licked it once. George pushed his ass towards Nicholas. "It won't work like that, either you stay calm or we have to do it differently." Nicholas slapped him lightly on the buttocks and then licked his hole again, but George pushed himself against him again.

"Well, not like that." Nicholas slapped him again, then pushed his finger into George's hole. George groaned. “Do you imagine it's Mr. Hamilton? Would you want him to finger you.” George tried to grin as best he could. "Maybe what would you do if it were like that, Daddy?" Nicholas answered not in words but in action and pushed into him with a second finger, immediately hitting his prostate. "Right there, Daddy." Nicholas pushed harder. He slapped him again and added a third finger.

George lolled on the bed and tried to rub himself against the bed. "Do you want to come, baby?" Nicholas whispered in George's ear. "Yes, please Nicky." George's gasp grew stronger, but before he could come, Nicholas took his fingers out of him. "But not yet, I want to have fun with you first." Nicholas grinned and kissed George on the cheek. "Maybe I won't even let you come today." "What?" George looked at him, startled. “It's up to you now, if you behave, you get your reward. If you don't behave, you have to live with the consequences.”

Nicholas turned George over and undressed himself too. "I would love to take a picture of you lying here in bed, so defenceless and so excited." Nicholas licked George's nipple and then his aching hard penis. He took lube, spread it on his penis and the n pushed into George. He didn't give him a chance to get used to him and kept thrusting into him at high speed. George tried to put his tied hands around his penis, but Nicholas pushed them into bed over his head.

"You want to come today, don't you?" George nodded vigorously. "Then I would behave if I were you." Nicholas ran his teeth over George's throat. Nicholas pushed further and further into him, running a finger down his throat at the same time. "More Nicky." "What do you want, baby?" "Your hand around my neck." Nicholas looked at George in surprise. "Please, Daddy." George grinned at him. Nicholas put his hand around George's neck and squeezed gently. "More, Daddy." Nicholas squeezed more, and George's breath slowed.

"I never thought you could be any hotter." Nicholas released his hand and kissed George. He put his hand around George's neck again and squeezed. At the same time he gave a faster push, "I'm cumming, Nicky." Nicholas pushed further and then released his hand from George's neck and slid out of him. "You forgot that I decide when to come." George groaned in frustration, with tears in his eyes. “I'm sorry, Nicky. That'll never happen again.” “Really?” George nodded. "I do not believe that. Show me."

He helped George up so that he could kneel on the bed. "Show me that this mouth is not only good for flirting with other people." He stroked George's lip with his thumb and then pressed his penis against it. George opened his mouth willingly. Nicholas reached into his hair for a better grip, then pushed until George began to gag. He slipped out of it and then thrust back into place. He increased the pace and looked at George, who was keeping his eyes on Nicholas.

"You're doing so well, baby." George tried to smile as best he could. Nicholas felt that he was about to come and then took his penis completely out of George's mouth, who looked at him whimpering. “Next time, baby. Now I've got other plans.” He pushed George back into bed and pushed into him again. He gently ran his thumb over George's widened hole and then slowly pushed it into him. "Oh my god, I've never been that wide." Nicholas grinned and pressed his thumb in further. "Do you think you can take another finger, baby?"

"Please, Nicky." Nicholas carefully pressed another finger into George. "Do you like the baby?" "Yes." George groaned loudly. Nicholas thrusted faster than he felt he was about to come. With one forceful push, it came deep inside George. He slowly slipped out of him, and then kissed George's ass. His cum ran out of George and he licked it away. “Please Nicky, can I finally come?” George had tears in his eyes, his cock red and aching on his belly. 

“I’m not sure.” Nicholas softly traced his cock. “Did you learn your lesson?” George just nodded, unable to speak. “Maybe not enough. I should tie your hands to the bed and let you sleep like that.” “No Nicky, I've learned my lesson, I know that I shouldn't do it again.” Tears were streaming down his face. Nicholas leaned forward. “Do it again, and I won't let you come, do you understand?” George nodded.

“Okay. You can come, baby.” Nicholas touched George's penis and George twitched to his long-awaited climax. Nicholas felt George's penis twitch and never stop.

George collapsed, exhausted. Nicholas undid his tie, kissed his wrists, and cleaned him up. "Nicky, you know you're the only one for me, don't you?" George lifted his head from Nicholas's chest. “Of course, baby. I hope I wasn't too hard on you.” “No, that was the best orgasm I've ever had.” Nicholas laughed and then kissed George. "I should make you jealous more often." “But I also noticed that you were jealous of Lance. You really don't have to, there is nothing and there will never be anything more, he's like my brother.” George nodded and then snuggled up against him again.

George's breathing quickly calmed down and he fell asleep. Nicholas stayed awake a little longer, gently stroking his hair. "I love you, baby." Nicholas kissed his hair and what he couldn't see was that George wasn't asleep and he was smiling. As in the past few weeks, George spent the next few days with Nicholas. The two were happy, but Nicholas realized how much it hurt George that they had to keep their relationship a secret.

"Are we doing something together on the weekend?" George sat in front of Nicholas' desk and looked at him questioningly. "I can't tell you yet, I have to see how much work I have left." Nicholas looked at his papers and didn't see George pouting at him. "Please Nicky, you can do some work and I'll do other things." Nicholas looked up to see George grinning at him. "Sorry, I won't be able to say that until later." George pouted and Nicholas sighed.

"Okay, you can come over to mine." George started to grin and walked around the table to sit on Nicholas' lap. “George, get down. What if someone comes in?” “Nobody will.” George kissed Nicholas on the cheek and mouth. Nicholas gave himself the kiss after he stopped struggling. The two were so busy that they didn't notice the knocking. There was another knock, this time louder and after the third time the door opened and George jumped up from Nicholas's lap, startled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Latifi, to bother you, but I need your signature once." Claire looked at the two a bit puzzled, then went to Nicholas with a few documents. George stopped dead in his tracks when Claire left the office. "That was close." George looked uncertainly at Nicholas. "We need to be more careful, George." Nicholas sounded a little angry. "I'm sorry that wasn't my plan." “It would be better if you go now. I have to concentrate on work.”

George nodded sadly. "Are you mad at me?" George spoke in a low voice and looked uncertainly at Nicholas. “No, it's just the whole situation. Let's talk later when everyone's gone.” Nicholas gave George a slight smile. George nodded and then left the office. The rest of the day they didn't see each other. It wasn't until everyone left the office that George went into Nicholas' office. "Hey, the others are gone." Nicholas nodded but didn't look at George. "You're mad, aren't you?" "I'm just thinking about what could have happened."

"Then Claire would have found out, I don't think she would have said anything. Your parents know it too, and they haven't said anything.” “That's different. I trust Claire completely, but what would have happened if it hadn't been Claire.” “Then someone else would have seen it. I don't think anyone would find that bad.” George's voice grew louder. "Shall we start this again now?" Nicholas also got louder and got up from his chair. “Yeah, because I don't like being your little secret. I don't want us walking around the office holding hands all the time. I just want to be able to say publicly that we are a couple.”

“But I've already told you so often why that doesn't work. Do not you understand me? I don't want to endanger all of this.” “And I'm endangering that, or what do you mean by that?” “No, George, and you know that too.” The two were now shouting in competition. "Do I know that? You just keep telling me how important I am to you and how much I mean to you. But then you also say that we have to keep it a secret, that no one would understand. Is it because I'm just a simple assistant? Would it be okay if I was like Lance? What if I were rich too?"

Nicholas looked at George in shock. “It's not and you know it too. I don't care how much money you have. And you mean a lot to me, more than anyone before. But my father built this company, brought a lot of blood and sweat into it, I can't just throw it away.” “And I can't just be your secret anymore.” The two looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Nicholas walked up to George and took his face in his hands. “George Russell, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. But I think I'm not the best thing that has ever happened to you.”

George started to cry and Nicholas wiped away his tears. "Yes, you are. I l ..." "Don't say it, don't make it harder than it already is. Let's take a break and we'll both figure out what's right for us. I don't wanna break up or lose you I just want us to find out what is the best for us.” George nodded slightly and Nicholas kissed him hard, the kiss tasted salty like tears. "Can I have a few days off?" Nicholas nodded and kissed George on the forehead. "Take care of yourself." George nodded and left the office. Unknowingly they both began to cry.

The next few days were tough for both of them. Again and again they wanted to call the other, but then stopped. It was easier when George wasn't working, but it was all the more difficult since he was back. As if by habit, George stayed until everyone was gone. “Hey, you're still here. You should have left long ago.” “It's a habit, I think.”Nicholas smiled encouragingly at him. "How are you?" George shrugged and didn't look at Nicholas.

"It's not easy for me either." George got up and the two looked deep into each other's eyes. George grabbed Nicholas' collar and pulled him close. The two kissed hungrily. Nicholas pushed George against the table and he sat up. Nicholas ran his hands under George's shirt. George wrapped his legs around Nicholas's hips and pulled him close until the two crotches met. Nicholas put his hand on George's penis when his phone suddenly rang. "That must be Lance, he wanted to pick me up." "Lance?" Nicholas nodded and tried to straighten his clothes.

“It's Friday and we want to do something. Do you mind?” George shook his head, but the jealousy was evident. "Remember, he's just a friend." "But you spend so much time together." "I haven't seen him in a long time and he's not been in London that long." Nicholas went to his office to get his things. "Did you ever have something together?" George was still sitting on his desk with his arms crossed.

"Are you serious? Yes we had. We were teenagers and there was a bit of something going on between us, but that was a long time ago.” “But what if it flares up again?” “Don't you trust me? I'm with you and not with him. Nothing flares up, we are best friends, nothing more and nothing less. I'm leaving now, I wish you a good weekend. You are the only one for me.” Nicholas smiled slightly, kissed him one last time and left the office. George went to the window and saw how the two hugged each other tightly and his jealousy grew, especially when he now knew that the two had something with each other.

They barely spoke to each other over the weekend and it didn't get any better on Monday. So George left the office early. But in the evening he made up his mind to talk to him again and apologize for causing a scene on Friday. He knew Nicholas was alone in the office and wanted to surprise him. Besides, he was longing for him and wanted to talk to him. He wanted to finally convince him that the two can have a relationship, even if it means that the two won't tell anyone. But he couldn't live more days without him.

He quietly entered the dark office. He headed down the hall towards Nicholas' office. He saw the light shine through the open door and then saw Nicholas speak. He went on smiling when he heard a second voice speak that he couldn't place at first. Carefully he went on until he could see the room.

And what he saw left him speechless. Nicholas was standing in front of his desk with Lance Stroll. His arms were on Lance's waist, who had his arms around Nicholas' neck. And the two kissed deeply.

George felt tears well up in his eyes. That was why Nicholas had taken the break. The whole time he had thought the point was that Nicholas was his boss and he was just his assistant and that he wanted to protect his work. But he only used him, it was never enough for him, it was only enough for sex and all he did was fall madly in love with his boss.

He left the office almost blind. In front of the door he couldn't hold back his tears. Weeping, he went to his car and sat in it. He thought Nicholas felt the same every time he brought George something from the bakery or bought him his favorite tea or even flew with him to Paris. When the two were in bed together, after sex, and falling asleep together, everything felt perfect. They even had talked about marriage and kids and George would have loved to tell him that he loved him.

After what he had just seen, one thing became clear to him, he couldn't see him again. He couldn't look him in the eyes and look at his lips and know that not he, but Lance Stroll is allowed to kiss them now. He can't see it and know that it was all just a bit of fun for him. That everything he said was just a lie. Just a little fun to have some sex.

And so he made a decision, that same night he wrote his resignation. He put it in the mailbox and inwardly said goodbye to Williams AG. It was a good time, but it ended so painfully. When he was on the way back to his apartment, he knew that he would never see Nicholas again and even if it seemed like the right decision at that moment, it hurt indescribably. He didn't only lost his job but also the love of his life. He imagined his life together with Nicholas and it was all just a bit of fun for Nicholas. He never felt so much hate and love towards a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, I still hope you liked it. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments what you think about it. :)


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to every one who is still reading this.
> 
> Here is part 3 because I couldn't end it like that. And maybe there will be more to come, because I think about writing more scenes of these two and I thought about writing the story about Esteban and Lance.  
> If anyone is interested you can send me what you would like to read about.
> 
> Have fun reading it :)

Nicholas walked into the office a little later the next day and was surprised that George was not in his place. After greeting everyone, he went to his office and called George, but George didn't answer. And when he didn't read Nicholas's message, Nicholas worried a little, but he was interrupted by a phone call. Nicholas spoke on the phone for over an hour, forgetting completely about George.

To discuss a few things with Claire, he left his office and saw George's place untouched. "Claire, do you know anything about where George is?" Claire looked at him confused. "Didn't he tell you?" "What are you talking about?" "George quit without giving a specific reason." She looked through her records and then handed Nicholas a slip of paper. Nicholas read the resignation and was shocked. "He hadn't told me anything." He looked at the sheet of paper in disbelief and sadness.

"I'm sorry, I know how well you got along." Claire looked at him pityingly. Nicholas just nodded as if paralyzed. "Would you mind if we discuss things later?" Claire shook her head and smiled encouragingly at him. "Take your time." Nicholas nodded briefly and then went back to his office. He kept trying to call George and text him, but he couldn't reach George.

What happened that George disappeared from one moment to the other without answering. He knows that George would like to officially be with him, but to quit and then not to get in touch. And what did that actually mean for their relationship? It had become more difficult in the last few days, the whole situation was very tugging on them, but he thought they would manage it. Was he so unworthy of George that George didn't even speak to him personally and explain the situation to him?

Then maybe he could understand, no matter how painful it hurt. Nicholas kept trying to call him, but at some point George must have blocked him. Desperately he thought about what could have happened. Then his thoughts turned to last night and meeting Lance.

  
"Hey, can I come in?" Nicholas nodded and Lance walked into his office. "George isn't there, are you okay?" Nicholas shrugged. "I was hoping we could talk about Friday and how we should go on now, but he left earlier without my being able to talk to him at all." "Did you try to write to him?" Nicholas nodded with the head. “But he didn't answer. I wrote to him that I would like to talk and that I'll be here a little longer."  
  
  
“Maybe you should call it a day and go to see him. It's definitely more pleasant not to discuss that in the office.” Nicholas's mood fell more and more. “It went really well between us. But I knew it was going to be difficult. I was just hoping we could somehow make it through until we found out what we could do.” Lance took Nicholas hand and smiled encouragingly at him. "Just because he doesn't want to speak to you at the moment doesn't mean that the two of you are over."  
  
“But why does it feel that way?” “Your relationship is going through a difficult time. But you love each other and you can do it.” “I hope so. I love him, I really love him.” A tear ran down Nicholas’ cheek. Lance still had Nicholas' hand in his and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. "I know. And he loves you too. You can see that, even if I only saw you together for a short time. But the way you tell me about him, I know that."  
  
“But wouldn't he do something about it? Wouldn't he try to talk to me if I was so important to him?” “I'm sure he's just scared. The whole situation is not easy for both of you and he knows that you want to protect the company.” “I want to. But if I had to choose, I would take the risk and make our relationship public. He's the only one I'd do that for." "Then tell him. Sleep on it for a night and then tell him exactly that. And then you can think about what you want to do and how."  
  
Nicholas nodded and smiled slightly. “Thank you.” “You don't need to thank me for it. I know you'll be there for me if I have another breakdown because of my parents.” Nicholas got up and circled the desk and pulled Lance up and hugged him tight. "Thank you. I don’t know what would I do if I didn't have you." Nicholas whispered in Lance's ear, then pulled away a little. He looked him in the eye and kissed him, he didn't know why. Faster than the two could look and after a small bang could be heard, they separated from each other.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did this." Nicholas pulled away from him and took a few steps back. "Please believe me, I don't want anything from you." Lance nodded. “I know I don't want anything from you either. You are emotionally troubled right now. That was a mistake. We should go home and you talk to George tomorrow, okay?” Nicholas nodded.  


That was the biggest mistake of his life and he had to think about it all evening. Now he realized what a blast it was. It was the office door, the squeak sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. What if it was George, when he wanted to speak to him and just hadn't replied or hadn't read the message. Nicholas always stayed longer and George knew that, that's probably why he came here and the only thing he saw was him and Lance kissing.

Nicholas hastily tried to call George again, but again only the voicemail answered. “Please George, can we talk. What you saw was a misunderstanding.” He had thought carefully about what he would say to George that he would make the relationship public if he otherwise would lose him completely. And that is exactly what has just happened.

Frustrated and desperate, he paced up and down his office and didn't even notice how Claire was standing in his office until she quietly cleared her throat. "Excuse me. What do you want?” He stopped and looked at Claire with a pained smile. "I wanted to see how you are." Nicholas looked at her, a little confused. "What do you mean by that?" “I know how important he is to you.” Nicholas looked at her in shock and then had to lean against his desk.

“I see how you two look at each other and how you treat each other and I am the only one who asks why you always take him to business events where you used to go alone.” “You know about us? Does anyone else know?” Claire sat down on the chair in front of his desk. “I have a good knowledge of people, I didn't know what it was, but I knew that there was more than just an employment relationship. And no, none of the others know anything about it. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone either."

Nicholas smiled slightly. “Something happened between you two and I don't know what, I don't want to know either. But it made George quit. And the way I see it, it takes a lot out of you too. Go home or try to sort it out, you can't work like that. You usually work so much harder and longer than everyone else, they can also take a little time for yourself. And if there is an emergency, we'll give you a call.” Claire got up and went to the door. "Thank you, Claire. I don't know what we'd all do without you.” Claire smiled and then left the office.

Nicholas packed his things and then got into his car. As if automatically, he drove not to his house, but to George's apartment. He stood in front of the door with shaky legs and rang the doorbell. He heard steps behind the door, but it didn't open. He rang the doorbell again, but George still didn't open the door. "Please George, I know you're there." He knocked on the door. "Please open the door, I want to talk to you." Nicholas kept knocking. When nothing else happened, he was about to leave when the door opened. He was just about to say something when George tossed him his grey hoodie and the bracelet that he had given him and the door closed again.

Now it was clear to him that George must have seen the kiss with Lance. And it hurt, but he knew how George must be feeling and that was worse. Nicholas picked up the things and went back to his car. Lost in thought, he picked up the bracelet. It was a gift, it was a sign of how much George meant to him, even after such a short time. And he had ruined it all because he was too scared. He wanted to protect George the whole time without knowing that this was what hurt him the most.

He drove back to his house and collapsed into bed, the bracelet still in his hand. He had ruined the best thing of his life by making a stupid mistake. He couldn't even blame George, he probably would have done the same thing. He tried to hold back the tears, it was his fault, after all. But as hard as he tried, it didn't work and shortly afterwards the tears ran down his cheeks.

His thumb kept sliding over the charm of the bracelet. He wanted to explain everything to George but didn't know how, so he decided to write George a letter. He wiped his tears away and went to his study. As he sat down, his gaze fell on the photo of himself and George. It was one of the photos they took in Paris. He had printed it out and placed it on his table. They looked so happy and so in love. He didn't think it would be over anytime soon. He thought this would end in marriage and a family, just like they dreamt about. But he ruined it all.< /p>

Nicholas took a piece of paper and a pen and started to write, just let his emotions run wild and tell George everything he couldn't tell him.

Meanwhile, George was still crying in his bed, Alex next to him. "George, maybe you should talk to him again, it's probably not what it looked like." “He wanted to keep our relationship a secret and then he wants a break and then kisses his ex-boyfriend. That was clear, there is no other option. I was just there to have some fun.” George was crying harder.

Alex lay down next to him and pulled him close to comfort him. "You said so much about him and what he did for you, I don't think he did it all for a bit of fun." "I just don't want to see him anymore. I want to forget all of that.” Alex nodded and stroked George's hair. They both lay there and George calmed down until the doorbell rang.

"That'll be Nicholas again." George didn't move. "Do you really think so? You threw the things you got from him to him.” George just nodded slightly. "I'll go have a look, even if you don't want to." Alex pulled away from George and went to the door. George turned around before he heard a loud "George!" from Alex. Reluctantly, he got up and went to Alex. "What is it?" Alex stood in front of the open door and moved to the side.

George saw a red rose on his doormat, the bracelet Nicholas had given him in Paris, and an envelope. As if automatically, he went and took the things and went back to his bed. "Do you want to be alone when you read the letter?" Alex looked at him encouragingly. George just nodded slightly and continued to look at the envelope. "I'm in the living room when you need me."

Alex closed the door and George was alone with his thoughts. George's hands shook when he opened the letter and began to read.

  
Dear George,

I'm sorry that I hurt you. Please believe me that I don't know by myself why I kissed Lance. There's nothing between us and I know you can't believe me, but there won't be anything either. I was so emotional because I didn't know how we would go on. And I know that's not an excuse, I just wanted to tell you how I was and still am.

You're the only one I want to be with. Just you and no one else neither man or women. I was hoping we could talk to each other again, but I can understand that you don't want to see me anymore. You should know that you are more important to me than anyone ever before. And it hurts me so much that I hurt you.

Maybe someday we can talk to each other. Since you no longer want to work for us, which I can understand, you are welcome to ask for support, Claire will definitely help you and will write you recommendations. Everyone you will work for will be lucky.

I wish you the best in the world and that you will be happy with someone who values you for who you are and with whom you can be in public, someone who doesn't want to hide but wants to show you to the whole world. I hope you find someone who loves you for who you are and shows it too.

The bracelet is yours and I want you to keep it too. Maybe at some point you can look at it and not only feel the pain but also think about the good times we had. Because I will, I will cherish all those nights cuddling, our long nights in the office or our trip to Paris. 

I only wish you the best and that would only be good enough for you. I wish that all of your dreams will come true, that you will get your dream proposal and your dream wedding and a whole soccer team of children.

With love, your Nicholas.  


George cried again, more than ever. He put the bracelet on again, even if it hurt. He reached under his pillow and pulled out one of Nicholas' shirts. He lay down and buried his face in the shirt, it smelled of Nicholas and it hurt, but somehow it calmed him down too.

Nicholas packed his bags. He needed some time away from London and his house, where everything reminded him of George, so he decided to visit his parents. He had already discussed everything with Claire and she had accepted everything with a lot of understanding. He had hoped that George would reply to his letter and that the two of them might be able to discuss everything again, but he hadn't heard anything from George.

"Can we go?" Lance looked at him questioningly. Since Lance's stay in London was over, they flew back together and Nicholas was glad that he had such a little distraction and was not alone with his thoughts. "Your mother will be happy, my mother keeps telling me how much your mother misses you." Nicholas laughed softly. "She told me that too, and there is no better time than this now." Lance looked at him encouragingly and a little later they were sitting in Lance's private jet.

"Maybe you can talk to each other when you're back in London." Nicholas looked thoughtfully out the window and shook his head. "You both now have a little time to think." "I hurt him, he didn't contact me. It won't work anymore, he will quickly notice that there are a lot more people out there who don't want to hide him, with whom he is not the little secret. He'll find out quickly that I wasn't good enough.” Nicholas ran a tear down his cheek and quickly wiped it away.

"That's not true. You're good enough for him, I don't know anyone better than you. And if George doesn't see that, it's his own fault. Don't give up hope.” “I already have. It was perfect, even if it was way too short. Now it's time to look ahead.” Nicholas took his headphones and turned on the music so Lance couldn't speak to him anymore.

"Nicky, honey, you're finally home again." Nicholas could hear his mother from afar before she hugged him tightly. "Hi mum. I'm happy too.” “Are you okay? You look so exhausted.” She stroked his hair and he tried not to cry again. "Can we talk about it later?" She looked at him worried, but then only nodded briefly and said hello to Lance. "Hey my big one." Nicholas smiled at his father and hugged him too.

"Come on, let's go and eat something." Nicholas's father looked at the two of them. "I don't want to disturb you at the long-awaited reunion." Lance looked at the three a bit uncertainly. “Nonsense, you're coming with me. We haven't seen you in a while, and besides, we need to know if Nicky is telling us the truth about his life in London.” Nicholas' parents started laughing when Nicholas looked indignantly at the two of them.

Nicholas parents invited them to a 5-star restaurant. The mood was good and Nicholas was enjoying the time. "Nicky, when are we going to get to know your boyfriend?" Nicholas laughing disappeared and he bowed his head. "The two are currently not together." Lance spoke after Nicholas said nothing. "Baby, what happened?" Nicholas' mother looked at him worriedly.

"I don't want to talk about it now." "Really not, baby?" His mother took his hand. “No, later but not now. I want to enjoy the evening.” His mother nodded, but the rest of the evening the concerned look did not leave.

Nicholas was already exhausted and tired in bed when there was a knock and shortly afterwards his mother entered his room with a cup. "Here, baby." She handed him the cup and sat on his bed. Nicholas saw it was hot chocolate. “I always made you hot chocolate when you felt bad. And I know you're feeling bad right now.” She smiled encouragingly at him and he smiled back in agony.

"What happened, honey? I can see how bad you are feeling and I don’t like it.” Nicholas just shrugged and took a sip. Immediately there were memories of George again and how the two sat together under the covers. Nicholas picked up his phone and looked for one of the pictures to show his mother.

"That's George." "He looks nice." His mother smiled at him. "He is, he is perfect." "You two look very happy." "We were too." Nicholas took his phone back and looked at the picture. "What happened, darling?" "I made the biggest mistake of my life." And then Nicholas couldn't hold anything anymore. He told his mother everything, almost everything, he let out all the sex scenes, his mother doesn’t have to know about them.

"And he didn't answer again." Nicholas shook his head. “And I can't blame him. He's been through so much because of me, if I were him I wouldn't want to know anything about myself too.” “I thought that about your father and me too.” Nicholas looked at her confused. “It was the same with me and your father. I started out in his company as a simple employee. At some point we fell in love but kept it a secret. I wanted that, not him, I was afraid that everyone would treat me differently and believe that I would only be with him so I could move up.

At some point we did make it public and hardly anything has changed. Some treated me differently, but since we stayed professional while at work and only had the relationship outside the office, everything was the same as before. At some point we got married and then I decided to leave the company.” “Why did you never tell me that?” “I thought I had told you before. Would it have changed anything?"

"No, I keep thinking about Mr. Steiner, it didn't go well with him." His mother laughed softly. “Honey, it wasn't because of the relationship with his assistant. He had cheated on his wife with her and had done some shady business. I know your employees and I know that nobody would say anything against you."

“I know I was scared of what it might do to the company. I don't want to disappoint dad because it would ruin the company's success.” “Nicky, honey. Your father is proud of you no matter what you would do. And he wouldn't be disappointed if that’s what hurts the company. He would be happy if you are happy and support you.” Nicholas' dams broke and he started to cry. "I broke everything and hurt him for nothing." "Try to talk to him and explain everything, if he loves you as much as you love him, then he will understand."

Nicholas just nodded slightly and wiped away his tears. His mother got up and kissed his forehead. “Sleep, my darling. Tomorrow is a new day and a new opportunity.” She left the room and Nicholas tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't, despite his exhaustion. He took his phone and wanted to distract himself a little, but he got stuck in his gallery and with the pictures of George. Nicholas had tears in his eyes, but also a small smile on his face. Before long he fell asleep and dreamed of his and George's wedding in Jamaica.

"Nicky, what are you doing here?" "I thought I'd visit you." Lance looked at him confused. "But we only saw each other yesterday." "Okay, maybe I came to see your hot gardener." Lance blushed. Nicholas laughed and then followed Lance into the house. "Is he here?" Nicholas saw Lance nod slightly. "Where, I want to see him."

"Nicky, can't we do it at a different time?" Lance looked at him pleadingly. "Lancey, I ruined my relationship because I thought it could ruin everything for what me and my dad had worked for. Now I've found out that things went so badly for Mr. Steiner because he got a lot wrong and not because of his relationship with his secretary. And I found out that it was the same with my parents. She was an employee and he was her boss and nothing changed when they made their relationship public. I broke everything because I was way too scared. Your possible relationship brings me to other thoughts, so please bring me to other thoughts."

Lance looked at him in shock and only nodded briefly. "Okay, come on, but don't embarrass me." "I never would." Nicholas grinned and followed Lance onto the terrace. "No way. Like back in New York.” Lance gave him a sullen look. “I didn't do anything.” “It was the first time I was able to flirt with guys in public and you looked at the guy I thought was really good looking and gave him the story of how I went to one of Dad's events as a little kid and shit my pants."

"I like the story." Nicholas grinned and Lance rolled his eyes. "Not me." Lance saw him in the garden and suddenly a big smile formed on his lips. Nicholas followed his gaze and saw a tall, slender man with dark hair standing in the rose garden. He looked up and when he saw Lance, he waved briefly to Lance. Nicholas saw Lance shyly wave back and blush. "You really got it for him." Lance awoke from his trance and blushed even more.

"I really like him." Nicholas grin turned into a real smile. "I'm happy for you." Lance smiled back. "Thank you. You can do it all over again with George. And if not, there is the right one out there somewhere.” “I hope so. Maybe it's your sister.” Lance looked horrified. "Please don't do that again. I like you and I like my sister, but I don't want you to get together. This would be the biggest nightmare for me." Nicholas laughed out loud when he heard a soft "Hey" behind him.

"Hey, Esteban." Lance looked at him shyly. "Hi, I'm Nicholas." Nicholas held out his hand. "Hi, nice to meet you. Lance has already talked about you a lot. I'm Esteban.” Esteban took his hand and shook it. He looked at Lance and kissed him gently on the cheek. Lance started to grin widely and his cheeks reddened. He moved closer to Esteban and took his hand to cross it with his. “Maybe I should go. I don’t want to bother you."

"If you need a distraction, feel free to call me or come over." Nicholas nodded and said goodbye to both of them. He went to the door and saw the two kissing gently. The love between the two was so pure, so deep, and it showed him just how much he missed George.

He spent the next few days with his parents and childhood friends. The thoughts of George faded, but it still hurt a lot. Like every evening he phoned Claire to stay up to date. “Please send all of this to Mr. Hamilton. Is there anything else important?” He heard Claire hesitate to speak. "Claire, it's something, isn't it? Whatever it is, tell me.” “I talked to Mr. Hamilton's office.” Claire paused. “You already told me that. What happened there?"

"I didn't call her, she called me." Nicholas was getting more and more confused. "And what's so strange about that?" "They called because they wanted a reference from George." Nicholas heart stopped. He had feared that it would come to this sooner or later, but not that it would be that quick. "Okay, did you send them one?" “Yes, of course. I'm very sorry.” “You don't need that Claire. I'm happy for him, the Mercedes Cooperation is a great opportunity for him."

Nicholas didn't show how much it hurt. He realized that it was over between them for good. There is no more chance, he had completely lost George. He didn't get out of bed for the next few days. Neither his parents nor Lance managed to cheer him up. And it got worse when Claire announced they'd accepted George.

"Sweetheart, it's not good when you let yourself go like this." His mother looked at him sadly while he was still in his bed. "There are others out there who would be very happy with you." "I don't want anyone else." Nicholas spoke with so much sadness that it hurt his mother. "You managed to get over the others, then you'll be able to do it this time too." “I could have never imagined what it would be like to marry the others. But we've already talked about it, mom. And it felt so good when I thought about a future together. I was sure that George is the one I'll get old with."

Nicholas grew quieter and the tears grew more and more. "Don't cry." His mother kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. “Promise me you won't lose yourself in your grief. At some point you will be happy again, whether with George or with someone else, think about that and not about what makes you sad. And you can start doing that by helping me cook.” Nicholas looked at her uncertainly, but she smiled encouragingly at him and reluctantly he stood up too.

From then on, he spent less and less time in bed. He was sitting on the terrace of his parents' house when Claire called. "Are you okay, Claire?" “I just wanted to ask her if we should look for a new assistant for you? I know you don't want to think about that right now, but if you want someone, then we can place ads.” Nicholas thought about it and his thoughts kept falling back to George when he thought of a new assistant. "Thanks for asking. But I think it's currently better to go ahead without anyone new.” “Okay, then I'll know. Do you already know when you will be back?"

“I think in about a week, but I would give you a precise information beforehand.” “Okay. Take care of yourself, Mr. Latifi.” “You too, Claire.” It hurt to think about work and everything that had happened in the rooms with George, but he couldn't hide forever.

He spent the next few hours alone on the terrace and enjoyed the beautiful weather and the peace and quiet. "Are you all right my son?" Nicholas opened his eyes and saw his father sit down next to him. Nicholas shrugged. “Your mother told me everything. I'm sorry for what happened. And maybe we should have told you earlier how it was with us. Maybe then you would have approached the relationship differently.” “It's not your fault, I ruined it. And I've lost him. "

“If you love each other, sooner or later you will find each other again. Don't give up hope.” “Thank you, dad.” Nicholas smiled. "You don `t have to thank me. And even if I don't say it that often, I'm proud of you Nicky. And me and your mother will stand behind you no matter where you go or what will happen.” Nicholas had a few tears in his eyes and hugged his father. "I love you too dad."

“Do you really want to fly back already? You know, you can stay here longer.” “Mom, you know, I have to go back again, I can't leave the company alone any longer.” “I know, but I'm worried that you're going to be bad again when you're alone in your house.” “I won't. You said I should think of the positive things that are to come. And that's exactly what I'm doing."

Reluctantly his mother let him fly, and a few hours later he was back at his house. It was so quiet, too quiet for Nicholas. Most of the time before he flew to Canada, George was there or he knew George was coming. But now he was alone and his house never seemed as big as it does now. And every corner reminded him of George, especially his bedroom. Many nights they slept, had sex or just cuddled together there. And these were the best hours, just lying there with George in his arms and talking about nothing and everything.

It hurt Nicholas so much that he decided to sleep in his guest room first. Nothing there reminded him of George, it was a bit like getting back a bit of his pre-George life there. And as much as he didn't want to forget George and can never forget it, it felt good to get some of what he had back. The worst part was when he had to go back to work, to the place where it all started.

He entered the office with a queasy feeling. His gaze fell on the now empty desk where George usually sat. There were no more colourful post-it’s to be seen that George had always distributed on his table or his empty teacup. It was like he had never been there. He broke his gaze and went to his office.

He was sitting up straight when the door opened. "Mr. Latifi, nice to see you back.” Claire smiled and handed him a folder. "There are all the important documents in there that you will need." "Thank you, Claire. And thank you very much for taking over the management while I was away.” “No problem, I hope it was good for you.” “Yes, it was very good for me and it was nice to see my parents again.”

"I believe that. I'm sorry about what happened to George.” Nicholas smiled pained and Claire left the office. Nicholas threw himself into work and was startled when the phone rang. "Mr. Hamilton, how are you?" "Very well. Business is good and George is doing very well, you were right, he has a great future ahead of him.” Nicholas was glad that Lewis couldn't see him and didn't see how much his statements hurt him.

"I'm calling because we're opening a new office in two weeks and you, as one of our key business partners, are welcome to join." Nicholas didn't want to go there and see George, but Lewis was a key business partner and he couldn’t break that, just because he doesn’t want to see George. "With pleasure, Mr. Hamilton."

The two talked a little more about the deal. It hurt to hear how well George was doing, but he was happy for him too and hoped to finally be able to close this chapter. For the next two weeks he threw himself into work and only when the office became quiet or when he was alone in his house in the evening did he think about George again, but day by day it got easier.

He could laugh again and not every memory of George hurt, he gradually managed to become happier and no longer just have to think about George. As he packed his suit to put on after work when he drives to the office opening, he reluctantly thought of George. The last few times they have done this together, sharing a room and complimenting each other when they have their suits on.

"Mr. Latifi, do you really want to go there? You can tell Mr. Hamilton that something has come up.” Claire looked at him worriedly. “I cannot refuse, the Mercedes Cooperation are important business partners. And everything will go well.” Nicholas smiled at Claire, who looked at him a little suspiciously but said nothing more.

A few hours later, Nicholas found himself at the Mercedes cooperation office opening. "Mr. Latifi, nice that you could come.” Lewis approached him with a big grin and the two shook hands. "Mr. Hamilton, congratulations on opening the new office.” “Thank you very much, we are also very happy about it. George, come on.” Nicholas's heart beat faster when he saw George and another man approach them.

"Mr. Latifi, I'm very happy that George started with us and this is Charles Leclerc, he works in the marketing department for us. They both remind me a little of me and Nico.” Lewis grinned and Nicholas looked at George. He was handsome, as always, and wearing a suit. His colleague was very handsome as well and also wore a suit. "We also got to know each other at work and then got together quickly."

Nicholas looked at Lewis in shock. "I'm happy for the two of them, they are a great couple." Lewis didn't notice how Nicholas found it increasingly difficult to smile and looked at them both. Now he also noticed that the two were standing hand in hand. "Hi, I'm Charles." Charles gave him a big smile and held out the hand that wasn't George's. Nicholas took it briefly and shook it. "You must be George's old boss then." Nicholas nodded briefly and tried not to show how painful the scene in front of him was.

"George told me a lot about your company and I'm very glad you let him go, otherwise I wouldn't have met him." The more Charles said, the more it hurt Nicholas and the more his smile became more pained. In the meantime, he tried to look at George, but he avoided his gaze. "Come on, let's get a drink." George spoke so softly and Nicholas knew that it was only meant for Charles and that he didn't like the situation as much as Nicholas did.

George's boyfriend nodded, kissed him briefly and the two left. "Maybe we'll see you again later." Charles smiled and was then pulled away by George without the latter saying a word to him. “At first George didn't know if the relationship was okay. But when we told him it was okay, the two made the relationship public. And they are very happy. Help yourself at the buffet or at the bar, it's all up to us today. I'll join Nico and say hello to the next guests.” Lewis left and Nicholas stood there without a word. His gaze went through the crowd and stopped at George and his boyfriend.

They sat at the bar exchanging kisses and laughing together. That's all he'd like to do with him. He had to get out of here. He couldn't watch George feel happy and do exactly what he wanted to do with Nicholas all along. He had never really deserved George, and that showed him more now than ever before. He left the room and went to the toilet, which luckily was empty. He washed his hands and looked in the mirror. He only has to stay here for an hour or two more and then he could leave without it being conspicuous or endangering the business relationship with the Mercedes Cooperation.

Nicholas leaned against the sink and didn't hear the door open. "Hey." He turned and saw George standing shyly in front of him. "Hi." Nicholas didn't know what to say. He had thought several times about what he would say to George when the two of them met again, but he couldn't get a word out of him.

The two looked at each other without saying anything. "Congratulations on your great new job and on your new boyfriend." Nicholas smiled slightly and didn't sound bitter, just sad. "Thank you." George spoke lower and shy. Again, it became alarmingly quiet. "I'm sorry, George." Nicholas looked deep into his eyes and saw the tears slowly forming in his eyes.

Nicholas walked closer to George and put his hand on his cheek. George winced slightly, but then snuggled closer to Nicholas's hand. "You shouldn't cry, it's my fault and you're better off now." Nicholas smiled at him, this time with a real smile in so long. He looked deep into his eyes and stroked George's cheek with his thumb.

Nicholas put his forehead against George's. “I'm really sorry, you didn't deserve any of this. You do not deserve me. You deserve so much more and that's what you got now. You can be happy now without me.” Nicholas whispered and felt a tear run down George's cheek. "Nicky, I ..." George began to whisper, but Nicholas shook his head. "You don't need to say anything." George looked at him and leaned forward.

Their lips met each other gently and almost innocently. It felt so good, but Nicholas also knew it was so wrong. Before George could deepen the kiss, Nicholas pulled away from him. "We shouldn't do that, your boyfriend is waiting outside, don't make the mistake I made." "But I ..." George spoke so softly and weakly, but Nicholas just shook his head. Nicholas kissed his forehead and pulled away from him completely. He opened the door and then turned around again. "Goodbye, George." George was crying hard now and Nicholas felt like crying too, but was able to suppress it.

He left the party immediately, unable to keep seeing George. So, he drove home and tried not to think about George and the kiss. He went straight into the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine when the doorbell rang. He looked at his watch, confused, then opened the door. "George?" George was still in his suit and looked at him angrily. "Why were you there? Why can't you just leave me alone?” George had tears in his eyes again and pushed Nicholas further and further into his house until he could close the door behind him.

“It took me some time, to leave all of that behind. Until I stopped thinking about you all the time. And I was happy again, and now all the wounds are open again just because you were there.” George's voice grew heavy and his tears grew more and more. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." George sagged and buried his face in his knees. Nicholas knelt in front of him and carefully placed his hand on George's knee. "I'm serious. You're happy, I didn't mean to break that."

"I'm not happy, I was happy with you." George looked at him with sad, tearful eyes. Now Nicholas couldn't help but cry either. "You weren't, I couldn't give you what you deserve and I hurt you." “I was happy with you.” It hurt to hear this and to know that he had made George end it all. "Come on, get up first." He held out his hand to George and he took it. Nicholas would have loved to entwined their fingers, but he couldn't.

Together they went to the sofa. "You want a drink?" George shook his head and again there was an uncomfortable silence. He didn't know what to say and it was getting late. "It's getting late and you can sleep here today if you want." Nicholas didn't look at George. "With pleasure." Nicholas nodded and stood up. "Come on, you can have some of my clothes to sleep in." Without a word, George followed Nicholas into the guest room. He himself has been sleeping in his own bed for a few nights so that George could take this one. "Here." Nicholas held out clothes to George. “You know where everything is. Good night.” Without waiting for an answer, he went into his bedroom and lay down, agitated.

So much had happened and he didn't know what to do with the situation. He turned from side to side and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. "Nicky?" He turned on the light and saw George standing in the doorway. And it felt so familiar, like it did before they broke up. He looked at George expectantly, but George said nothing and just looked at him. He walked up to Nicholas and lay down on the bed with him. "George, you shouldn't be doing this." Nicholas shifted slightly. "Please, Nicky. It hurts so much to know that you're here and that I can't be with you.” George looked at him sadly. “George, you have a boyfriend. What about him?” “He's not you.” George spoke softly and kissed him gently.

George tried to deepen the kiss, but Nicholas stopped him. “We shouldn't do that. You have a boyfriend, don't do this to him.” The two lay on their sides and looked at each other sadly. "He's great and I like him." George put his hand on Nicholas' cheek. "But I love you." George kissed him again and this time Nicholas couldn't fight back. He deepened the kiss and then pulled away from George. "I love you too, but I don't know if it's the right thing to do for us." He kissed George on the forehead.

“Yes, it is. I'm sorry that I pushed you to make the relationship public.” George was crying again. "You do not have to apologize. I have to apologize for suggesting this to you. And I apologize for kissing Lance. I don't know why I did that and if I could I would want to undo it. Because actually I wanted to talk to you and tell you that I want to make the relationship public, because I didn't want to lose you. And unfortunately, I lost you after all."

George's tears grew stronger and Nicholas gently washed them away. "You haven't lost me, you can never lose me completely." George whispered and all dams broke for Nicholas and he kissed George passionately and with all the feelings he had for him. Nobody said anything anymore. They both lay tightly embraced in bed, kissed every now and then and then soon fell asleep. Nicholas was the first to wake up. He had a small smile on his face when he saw George lying next to him. But also, a guilty conscience, because they shouldn't do that. George has a boyfriend and he had hurt him so bad. As good as it felt, they shouldn't do it. He released himself out of George's grip and got up quietly.

He was making breakfast when he heard faint footsteps behind him. "Good morning." George spoke softly and looked at him shyly. "Morning. Are you hungry?” George nodded and walked closer to Nicholas. “Okay, I'm making pancakes right now. You can sit down at the table.” But George stopped. Nicholas turned the stove down and turned to face him. "Are you okay?" He looked worried at George. He just shrugged his shoulders and Nicholas noticed that George was wearing the grey hoodie with the maple leaf again. George came up to him with slow steps and hugged him.

Nicholas put his arms around him and pulled him tight. "I missed you, Nicky." "I missed you too." They paused a little longer, and when Nicholas found it difficult, he broke the hug. "We have to talk about what happened and what's going to come." George nodded slightly and the two then heard his stomach growl loudly. "Let's have something to eat first and then let's talk, okay?" George nodded and wanted to kiss Nicholas, but Nicholas turned his head so that he only kissed his cheek. A moment later they were both at the table eating Nicholas pancakes.

There was again an uncomfortable silence between the two, neither really knew what to talk about. When they finished, Nicholas took the dishes and brought them into the kitchen. George had already sat down on the couch and was waiting for Nicholas. "What do you want to talk about?" George looked at him, nervously playing with his hands. "About everything. I hurt you, you quit and we kissed yesterday."

"Okay, go ahead." George still wasn't looking at him, so Nicholas started to speak. "Why didn't you talk to me before you quit? I had to find out from Claire that you no longer work for us and when I wanted to talk to you, you threw the things at me and didn't speak to me." "You kept telling me that there was nothing between you and Lance, until Friday when I have to find out that you were together. And then, when I wanted to talk to you, I see how you two kiss. All of my fears came up and I was sure that you were only with me for some fun.

I didn't want to talk to you or see you. So, I quit and then spent the next few days in bed crying. I didn't want your things because they reminded me of the good time we had.” Nicholas saw George play nervously with something on his arm and then saw that it was the bracelet he had given him. “I wasn't doing well either. I flew to Canada for a couple of weeks a day later because I didn't want to be in the office or in my house because everything reminded me of you. And then I felt better and I get the call from Claire that you applied to Mr. Hamilton."

“What should I have done? I needed a job and he had a job for me.” George looked at him angrily now. "I don't want to blame you, I was just still a little hoping that you might come back after all." "I'm happy and I like my job, I don't want to lose it." “I am happy for you. I knew from the beginning that there was so much in you and that you had a lot of potential. And you found a boyfriend there to be with in public. I'm really happy for you."

He did that even if it hurt. "Thank you. And what do we do now?” “You go home, call your boyfriend and tell him how much you like him. I'll work a little more and we'll both make the best of our lives, we'll definitely meet again, I definitely want to see you again. And we'll be happy and think of our time together with a smile.” George shook his head wildly and sat on Nicholas's lap. “I don't want Charles, he's great and I like him, but he's not you. I love you and I just want you. Don't you want me anymore?” George looked at him with big, tear-flooded eyes.

"Yes, I want nothing more than that. I love you, but I don't know if we're good for each other." “We are. And now we don't work together anymore. We can be together and no one will be able to say anything.” George looked at him hopefully and Nicholas couldn't help but kiss him. The kiss quickly grew wilder and more passionate. George began to rub himself against him and reluctantly Nicholas broke the kiss. "Is that really what you want?" George nodded wildly and rubbed himself against Nicholas. "Please Nicky, fuck me." He said while looking deep in his eyes and Nicholas couldn't help but moan.

George kissed him again and pulled off his hoodie. Nicholas also quickly took off his T-shirt and they were both sitting topless on the sofa. "I missed it so much." George gasped as Nicholas stroked his chest with his hands. "Me too." Nicholas pointed to the tent that was clearly visible in George's sweatpants. George took Nicholas' hand and placed it on top of his penis. "Are you impatient?" Nicholas grinned and squeezed, which made George groan loudly.

George put his face in the crook of Nicholas' neck and kept rubbing against his hand. Nicholas pulled his pants down a little until George's hard penis popped free. "Please Nicky." George spoke in a tearful voice when Nicholas didn't move. He tried to rub himself against Nicholas, spreading precum on his black pants. "You're so hot." Nicholas kissed George's neck. "Please say it, Nicky." "What?" "Baby." George was completely out of breath. "Baby." Nicholas breathed it into George's ear and felt himself shaking all over.

Nicholas took George's face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes as he rubbed himself against him faster and faster. "You are so beautiful, baby." George's eyelids started to flicker and he came. Nicholas kissed him hungrily. “Please, Nicky.” “What do you want, baby?” “You, I just want you. No matter what you've done, I just want you.” George looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Me too, baby." Nicholas kissed him gently, then picked him up.

He went into the bedroom with George and laid him on the bed. George kept his legs around Nicholas's waist and kissed him again. "Please Nicky." George bumped his hip against Nicholas'. George untied his legs from Nicholas' hips and Nicholas took off his pants. "You too, please." Nicholas also took off his pants and George's gaze fell on his hard penis. "I missed it so much," he whispered more to himself than to Nicholas. "Me too, baby." Nicholas kissed him gently.

He reached blindly into his bedside table drawer and took out a tube of lube. "Finally." "If I hadn't waited so long for this moment, then I would have teased you even more." He opened the tube and with his now damp finger he gently ran through George's crack. "Please Nicky, I've waited so long for this." Gently circled and then thrust into him, careful not to hurt him. "More Nicky." Nicky pushed into him carefully with a second finger. George gasped in pain and Nicholas kissed his inner thighs to distract him from the pain.

When George's gasp turned into a groan, he added a third finger. George gasped again, but more quickly it became pleasure and squirmed on the bed and pressing against Nicholas fingers. "I'm ready, Nicky." "Okay, baby." Nicholas sat up and took the tube of lube. "No, can I? I haven't touched you in a long time.” Nicholas nodded and handed him the tube. George kissed Nicholas' stomach and then down to his penis. He looked Nicholas in the eye, then took his penis in his mouth.

Nicholas ran his hand through George's hair, then grabbed it harder when he felt George slide his tongue over his penis. He repeated this a few times, then let Nicholas's penis come out of his mouth with a pop. He picked up the tube again and ran something on Nicholas' penis. He spread the lube with his hand. "You should stop if you still want me to fuck you." George grinned and then took his hand away, kissed Nicholas and then lay down again with his legs apart.

Nicholas leaned over him and then slowly slid into him. "Omg, Nicky." George arched his back and Nicholas kissed his neck gently. "Is that okay?" "More than okay." Slowly but with deep thrusts, he pushed into George again and again, whose moans became more and more uncontrolled. Nicholas picked up George's penis and jerked him off. Nicholas came first, and it wasn't long before George came too.

Completely out of breath, the two looked at each other. "I love you, baby." George smiled and pulled Nicholas to kiss him. "I love you too, Nicky." Nicholas cleaned them up and then lay down next to George, who immediately snuggled up against him and rested his head on his chest. "So, what do we do now?" George raised his head and grinned. “Round 2?” “I don't mean here and now, but in general. What about your boyfriend and what will happen to us?” “I'll break up with him. I never felt as much for him as I did for you. And I hope I can call you my boyfriend again.” George smiled and kissed Nicholas on the chest.

“Maybe we should take our time with that. We were separated, you are in a new relationship, we should take our time.” George shook his head. “That is precisely why we shouldn't take our time. We lost so much time, we shouldn't lose more. And I'm not saying we should tell everyone right away. I want to call you my boyfriend, no matter who knows at which time.” George underscored his words with a deep kiss.

"Okay, but only after you break up with your boyfriend, okay?" George nodded and kissed Nicholas. "May I stay here for the weekend?" George looked at him and his smile faded as Nicholas shook his head. "Break up with your boyfriend, he doesn't deserve to be put off for so long. And then you can always come back here if that's what you want. Do what you're happy with.” Nicholas stroked George's cheek and kissed him briefly. "Okay, I'll drive over to him and then come right back." Nicholas laughed and got another kiss from George.

George disappeared shortly afterwards and Nicholas first had to be clear about what had just happened. "I had sex with George." Nicholas heard Lance gasp on the other end. “You had what?” “Sex, Lance. Do you want me to explain what that is? You've probably had it with your hot gardener too.” “Nicky, why did you have sex with George?” “Because I like it.” Nicholas grinned and heard Lance getting more and more frustrated. “How did you come to have sex with George? The last time we talked to each other, you were devastated because you broke up."

Nicholas told Lance everything from seeing him again yesterday to the time George left. “Wow, that's surprising. But I'm happy for you.” “Thank you, that came as a surprise to me too.” Nicholas was a little insecure and Lance seemed to be heard that too. "But you're afraid that it was just a one-off, that he won't come back." He has everything he has always dreamed of and I'm afraid he won't give it up.” “He loves you, you can tell. Think positively and look forward to spending time together. And you were right about your testimony with sex and mine, as you always call it, hot gardener.” Nicholas could hear Lance's broad grin.

"Tell me everything." Lance told him everything and the two talked for a while. Nicholas then tried to distract himself with work and tidying up because it was getting late and George still wasn't back. With every second his fear grew that it was just a bit of fun for George and that he might just want revenge on him, that he wouldn't come back and that he would have to go through it all again. The doorbell rang and Nicholas went to open it and saw with joy that George was standing in front of her.

“I'm sorry it got later. But I did some shopping and I wanted to cook for us tonight.” Nicholas stopped George and kissed him deeply. "It doesn't matter, I'm glad you're here now.” George looked at him a bit confused, but when Nicholas kissed him again, the look disappeared. "Are you okay?" "Yes." George looked at him in disbelief, so that Nicholas kissed him again.

The two brought the groceries into the kitchen and George immediately hugged Nicholas. "I've missed that so much, please don't ever let go of me again." Nicholas hugged George. "I'll never let go of you, baby." George smiled and kissed Nicholas. "I was afraid you wouldn't come back." Nicholas spoke so softly that George barely heard.

"Why?" George looked at him. "You were gone longer and longer and I thought maybe you decided to stay with him and hurt me as much as I hurt you." George kissed Nicholas gently on the mouth. “It hurt what you did, but I know it was just a mistake and it's not there anymore. And I would never want to hurt you I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Was that just a proposal?" Nicholas grinned and George rolled his eyes. "No, you do that." Now George grinned too. "That's right, I forgot we've already discussed all of that." Nicholas grinned and kissed George. "What do you want to do?" Nicholas kissed George on the neck and ran his hands in the direction of George's ass. "Food?" George grinned and Nicholas hummed disapprovingly. "Can't we do that later?" Nicholas squeezed his hands shut, making George moan softly.

"Maybe we can wait a little longer." Nicholas grinned and lifted George onto the counter. The two kissed passionately. George tugged at Nicholas T-shirt and he took it off and broke the kiss. He pulled George's shirt over his head and tossed it in the corner. Nicholas kissed George's chest, then gently bit into one of George's nipples. "More Nicky." Nicholas bit harder and George groaned loudly.

"You keep surprising me, baby." Nicholas grinned, then bit the other nipple until they were both red. Nicholas kissed George again. Nicholas pushed George's torso to the counter and opened George's pants. He took them off together with George's underpants. "You look so beautiful, baby." Nicholas licked George's already damp tip. He got on his knees in front of the counter and put George's legs over his shoulder.

George straightened slightly and saw Nicholas disappear between his legs and then lick his hole. "More Nicky." George let himself fall again, panting as Nicholas penetrated him with the tip of his tongue. Nicholas repeated this several times and then stood up again. George whimpered, but stopped when Nicholas put his hand around his penis and jerked him off in painful slowness. George tried to squeeze faster against Nicholas's hand, but Nicholas held him on the counter with his hand on his hip.

Nicholas loved to see George the way he just let go and gradually fell apart. George closed his eyes and then came with a silent gasp on his chest. "I love to see you like that." Nicholas kissed him wildly and then felt how George opened his pants and reached into them and pulled out his hard penis. He distributed the precum with his hand, then brought Nicholas down at a fast pace until he came in his hand. Nicholas looked at him smiling and out of breath when George took his hand with the sperm and licked it off.

He pulled Nicholas close and kissed him wildly and let him taste himself. "I'm hungry now." Nicholas grinned and kissed George again. "Okay, I'll take a shower and then I'll start." George kissed him one more time and then walked naked towards the shower.

Half an hour later, George was in the kitchen cooking. Nicholas stood behind him and put his arms around his waist. "I like that." George smiled, turned his head and kissed his cheek. "Me too." Nicholas kissed his temple. "Can I tell my parents about us now?" Nicholas smiled and kissed George on the neck. “You can tell anyone you want to tell this. But we should wait a little longer to really make it public, you just broke up." "That's nice. Even if I don't know how to explain to my parents that I'm with my boss.” “Ex-boss.” Nicholas smiled and kissed George on the cheek.

“But you were my boss when it started. But that doesn't matter now, because we're together.” “Move in with me.” George almost dropped the wooden spoon in shock. "What?" Nicholas took the wooden spoon from George's hand and turned it over. “Move in with me. The last time you were with me the whole time and I like to have you here. We don't see each other at work anymore, so we can continue to see each other every day. And we're officially together now, we don't have to hide anymore.” George still looked at him in surprise and stammered to himself.

Nicholas took a step back. “I'm sorry, maybe I was too quick before. We're just back together and we have to see where this is going first.” George started to smile and kissed him. "I would love to move in with you." "Really?" Nicholas looked at him uncertainly. "Really. It feels right and I've almost lived here.” Nicholas kissed him deeply. "I love you, baby." "I love you too, Nicky." The two kissed again and George continued to cook.

This was perfect and exactly what Nicholas always wanted. And he couldn’t wait what the future will bring them. As long as they are together everything will be perfect. He was happy and it seems to him, that George was happy to and that was for him the most important point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> I thought about writing a part for Georges side of this part, if anyone is interested.
> 
> I have a new F1 Driver Model AU and you can request any pairs, any storylines and any ratings for this.
> 
> You can also request anything for my other stories :D
> 
> And if you liked this story send a comment or/and leave kudos.


End file.
